Under a New Day
by Tsubasa Sora
Summary: Et si Kairi n'avait jamais atterri sur L'île de la destinée du destin? Et si elle avait changée de caractère et d'apparence ...à cause d'un lourd passé? Et si quelques années aprés, ces deux êtres Sora et Kairi se rencontraient enfin?" SoKai, RikuMi -Oc- , RokuNami, etc...
1. I Débarquement à la Forteresse Oubliée

[Cet histoire ne se déroule dans aucun des "KH", ni même entre ceux-ci mais aprés! Dans cette histoire, Kairi n'a jamais été sur l'Ile du Destin mais, Sora a bien eu la Keyblade et fait équipe avec Riku et parfois, Donald et Dingo et rarement le Roi Mickey. L'histoire peut-être située juste aprés "KH2" car, Sora et Kairi ont 18ans. Roxas et Naminé ne sont pas retournée dans leurs corps d'origine.

Autres précisions, les couples seront les suivants; Sora/Kairi, Roxas/Naminé et Riku/?, ?/?(--Bah, faut un peu de mystère quand même non?! ) Et Kairi n'a pas le même caractère, ni la même apparence mais, vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant ma superbe fanfic! -^^-)

**Moi:** Non, non, je ne me jette pas de fleurs, je vous le jure!

**Roxas:** Mais bien sûr..

**Moi:** (énervée) Oh! Toi, je t'ai pas sonnée hein!

Under a New Day

I - Debarquement a la Forteresse Oubliee

_Sora était à bord du vaisseau Gummi. Il pilotait tranquillement l'engin pendant son ami Riku s'accordait une petit sieste à l'arrière._

_Il soupira. Il se leva, tout à coup, enclencha par la même occassion l'auto-pilotage du vaisseau. Il partit rejoindre Riku et soupira de nouveau. Il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et se mit à penser pendant que son ami continuer tranquillement sa sieste sans rien remarquer._

***Pfff...celà fait déjà 2ans que l'on parcoure les mondes sans s'arrêter une seconde.***

_Il décroisa ses bras, les remettant le long de sa taille et regarda son ami, endormi._

***Riku a beaucoup souffert et pourtant...aujourd'hui, on dirait qu'il ne sait rien passer à part qu'il est devenu plus chaleureux et dragueur!***

_Il repensa aux filles que Riku draguait dans chaque monde. Une goutte de sueur apparut sur sa tête et glissa le long de sa joue._

***D'ailleurs, ils s'étaient déjà pris pas mal de gifles par celle-ci et même les petits amis des filles qui voulait le tuer...il les collectionne désormais***

_Il se dirigea vers la vitre du vaisseau et s'y accouda._

***En y pensant...à cause de toutes ses histoires, je n'ai jamais pû trouvés de petite amie, moi! Et puis...je suis trop timide et je ne suis pas du genre à faire comme Riku!...Bah! Qui s'est ce que nous réserve le futur aprés tout! Et puis, Riku n'a jamais eu de copine avec sa façon de faire de toute façon.***

_Soudain, un monde apparût par le hublot du vaisseau. Sora courrût vers le tableau de commande du vaisseau et agrippa le volant. Il enleva l'auto-pilote puis, amorça la descente vers le monde. Aprés avoir atterri, il revint vers l'arrière et voyant son ami qui se réveillait, il lui dit d'un ton moqueur:_

-Bonjour, le Dormeur.

_Puis, il continua en disant sur un ton joyeux cette fois-ci:_

-Nous sommes arrivés à la Forteresse Oublié!

*******************************************

Bon, je sais que ce chapitre est court mais, c'est juste l'introduction donc pas d'inquiétude! =^v^=

**Roxas:** Pas d'inquiètude..Mon oeil!

**Moi:** Oh! T'en as pas marre de raller toi?!

**Sora:** Non, il adore ça même!

**Roxas:** (regard noir) ~~

**Sora:** Euh... (court)

**Moi:** (Remake de "Forest Gump") Court Sora! COURTTT!!!!!

Ben...(regarde Roxas courir aprés Sora) Euh...Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!


	2. II Le Mystère d'une Ombre

Moi - Recoucou à tous! Voilà mon deuxième chapitre qui arrive!

Roxas - Non...on l'aurait pas deviner en voyant le titre...heureusement, que t'es là hein!

Moi - (froide) Tiens! T'es encore là toi?...Je vais de suite y remédier!

***sourire sadique***

***sort sa batte***

***s'apprête à taper Roxas avec quand...une tornade passe***

Naminé - RRROOOOOXXXXXASSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Roxas et Moi - Naminé??! O_o"

***Naminé embarque Roxas***

***voit Naminé tirait Roxas comme un sac à patates au loin (genre Kyô/Kagura)***

***voit plus qu'un point à l'horizon***

Moi - Euh....

***décide de s'abstenir de tout commentaire***

Moi - Bon ben...Je vous laisse lire le chapitre!

*******************************************

II - Le mystère d'une ombre

_Riku était descendu du vaisseau seul...pourquoi? Parce qu'il avait OBLIGE Sora à se reposer un peu._

**"Tu restes ici et tu dors un peu, un point c'est tout!"**

_Lui avait-il dit d'un ton catégorique. Aprés tout, les héros avaient bien le droit à du repos!_

_Lui, il avait dormi pendant tout le voyage et c'est tout le temps Sora qui pilotait le vaisseau car, c'était le meilleur pilote des deux ou plutôt le seul pilote...disons, que Riku n'était pas trés doué de ce côté-là!_

_Ainsi, il était sorti du vaisseau Gummi aprés avoir vérifié que son ami ne tenterait pas d'échapper à son repos bien mérité._

_Aprés cette vérification, il s'en alla vers la ville tranquillement mais en restant, néanmoins, sur ses gardes car, ils y avaient toujours des sans-coeurs où ils allaient et cet endroit ne faisait pas exception!_

_Il était vétu de son éternel débardeur noir à fermeture éclair et sa veste blanche et jaunassé par dessus celui-ci ainsi, que son pantalon boufant (me rappelle du nom) bleu océan et ses baskets assorti à sa tenue._

_Celà faisait maintenant presque 2 ans qu'il parcourait les mondes avec son ami et qu'il avait découvert qu'à eux deux, il ne formait qu'un...en fait, il avait appris aprés la bataille final contre Xemnas que sa Keyblade était la jumelle de celle de Sora et que si elles s'unissaient pour combattre, elles déployaient une force dont il n'en doutait même pas l'existence!_

_Athena...le vrai nom de "Coeur de l'Aube", sa Keyblade...la jumelle d'Ultima, la Keyblade de Sora._

_Ainsi, Sora n'était pas le seul élu ou même lui, Riku, n'était pas le seul...il était deux moitiés qui à la fin, n'en formait plus qu'une!_

_Depuis ce jour, il avait légèrement changé de caractère. Il était devenu plus ouvert avec les autres...peut-être un peu trop avec les filles mais, ça...c'était une autre histoire._

-Ah...Tu me manques...tu me manques vraiment, tu sais.

_Murmura-t-il tristement. Riku évitait toujours d'évoquer ce sujet-là devant Sora pour éviter de le faire souffrir même s'il savait que même si son ami n'en parlait pas, il y pensait toujours! A elle...un être cher qu'ils ont perdus avant même que la bataille ne commençe. Il continuait à avancer dans les rues, se dirigeant sereinement vers la maison de leurs amis quand il aperçut une personne au loin. Il portait une longue cape noir avec une capuche, celle-ci soigneusement posé sur son tête dont on ne pouvait point distingué même un millimètre de son visage dessous._

***L'organisation XIII! Ils sont encore en vie? Comment est-ce possible?!***

_Pensa-t-il avant de s'élancer vers l'inconnu._

-HEY! TOI!

_L'inconnu sursauta puis, se retourna pour voir la personne qui l'avait interpellé. En voyant Riku, qui arrivait à tout allure sur lui, il se mit à courir à toute vitesse._

-OU TU VAS? RESTE ICI!

_L'inconnu ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et accéléra même sa course._

***Il est rapide***

_Pensa-t-il mais, néanmoins, décidait à ne pas le perdre. Il redoubla la cadence à son tour._

_L'inconnu arriva à un tournant. Il tourna avec toujours Riku à ses trousses mais, à quelques mêtres de lui car, il courait vraiment vite!_

_Riku tourna à son tour et fût surpris en voyant que l'inconnu avait disparu. Il était complètement essouflé._

-Où il est passé???

_Il regarda dans toutes les directions mais, aucune trace de la personne encapuchonnée. Il soupira._

-Mince...bon, tant pis! J'irai faire une ronde avec Sora plus tard.

_Tout à coup, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait juste devant la maison de leurs amis. Etonné, il se décida à taper à la porte puis, quand la voix de leurs joyeux amis s'exclamèrent en choeur "Entrez!", il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la chaleureuse maison._

_Du haut d'une maison proche de celle-ci, se trouvait la fameuse personne encapuchonné qui observait tranquillement tout ce qui se déroulait du haut de son perchoir en sifflotant._

****************************************************

Bon, voilà! Le chapitre devait être plus long que ça encore mais, j'ai décidé de le couper en deux au final! lolxD

**Sora:** Bouh... T-T

**Moi:** Ben qu'est-ce que t'as fr...euh...Sora, je veux dire?

**Sora:** On me voit pas dans ce chapitre alors que je suis le héros! On voit que Riku et en plus, il m'a obligé à me reposer~~

**Moi:** Mais, c'est pour ton bien, baka! Et puis, t'inquiète pas, tu seras dans le prochain chapitre!

**Sora:** Cool!

Bon ben, à tous, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre! -^o^-


	3. III L'inconnue de mes Rêves

Ohayo la compagnie! Comment allez-vous?

**Moi:** Chuis en pleine forme!!! =^0^=

**Riku:** Et que nous vaut donc cette joie? ^-^

**Moi:** Hum...(fait durer le suspense) vous voulez vraiment le savoir? -*v*-

***tout les autres débarquent***

**Tous:** Oui, on veut! Allez...DIS-LE NOUS!!!! W

**Moi:** Et bien... =évé=

**Tous:** (se rapprochent) Oui? =*U*=

**Moi:** J'ai eu tout le coffret original complet des musiques de Kingdom Hearts! =^v^=

***tombent à la renverse***

***se relèvent***

**Tous:** QUOI?!! C'EST QUE CA?!!!! O_O"

**Moi:** Ben...oui! -^-^-

**Tous: **(regard meurtrier) Grrr...è_é*

**Moi:** ...Bon...je vais m'éclipser...je crois! ^__^"

***s'en va en 4ème vitesse***

Bonne lecture! =3

* * *

III - L'inconnue de mes rêves

_Sora avait finalement cédé à l'obligation de Riku. _

***Comme d'habitude***

_Pensa-t-il démoralisé de son manque de répondant face à son ami aux cheveux argentés._

-C'est pas parce qu'il a 1 an de plus que moi qu'il doit me dicter mes faits et gestes...et puis, c'est pas mon père! Mer** à la fin!

_S'énerva-t-il tout seul dans le vaisseau Gummi. _

_Il partit prendre dans la malle sa tenue de "repos", si on pouvait dire...il ne la mettait que quand il ne sortait pas du vaisseau ou d'un autre endroit sans que personne ne le voit et pendant son sommeil._

_Ainsi, il enleva sa tenue de combat et...(ah! Non, non, coupez! COUPEZ!!!! Y a des perverses dans le public! 0)_

_Il portait désormais, une fine veste noire avec fermeture éclair et les bouts des manches blancs et quelques motifs dessus (c'est ce qu'il aime le plus sur la veste -^^-) qu'il laissait généralement ouverte (et oui, on voit son torse...KYA! x3) et un short Bleu océan avec des rayures blanches. (Je sais à quoi vous pensez! "Il est apétissant"...c'est ça? xD)_

_Aprés s'être changé, il partit alors s'allonger de tout son long sur un des canapés se trouvant à l'arrière de l'engin et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête. Il fixa le plafond du vaisseau d'un air songeur (Il est si interessant que çà le plafond? xD)._

***ça fait presque 5 ans que tu nous a quittés, non?...***

_Sans s'en apercevoir, ses yeux commençèrent à se fermer puis, il sombra dans les profondeurs du sommeil._

* * *

_Une jeune fille se trouvait un peu plus loin devant lui. Elle était vêtu d'une robe blanche avec des dentelles roses aux bouts des manches et sur le bas de sa robe qui descendait jusqu'à sa taille pour s'arrêter en dessous de ses genoux. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux proches du rouge feu...il ne voyait pas ses yeux mais, il savait qu'ils étaient aussi bleus que les siens! Cette fille à genoux, recourbée sur elle-même...il la voyait quand il était petit dans ses rêves! Celà faisait presque 13ans qu'il n'avait plus rêvait de celle-ci. Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, se mit à sa hauteur et lui demanda:_

-Salut! Tu te rapelles de moi?

_Dit-il d'un ton pas trés assuré. La jeune fille releva la tête...ses yeux étaient embrumés et de nombreuses larmes coulaient interminablement le long de ses houes rosés. Sora s'affola et s'exclama:_

-Pourquoi pleures-tu? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

_A ce moment-là, la jeune fille sauta dans ses bras. Sora rougit puis, entoura de ses bras la frêle jeune fille._

_La demoiselle agrippa fortement le débardeur de Sora et enfouie sa tête dans celui-ci._

_Ses larmes s'intensifièrent et pendant que celles-ci se déverser sur le débardeur de notre héros, elle répéta plusieurs fois:_

-Aide-moi! Je t'en supplie....AIDE-MOI SORA!!!!

_Sora serra plus fort la jeune fille et murmura:_

-Dis-moi ce que je peux faire?...Kairi.

_A cet instant, le rêve pris fin._

* * *

_Sora se réveille en sursaut._

***Qu'est-ce que?! Cette fille...pourquoi pleurait-elle?...Etait-elle réelle???***

_Sora était dégoulinant de sueur et son souffle était saccadé._

_Il se leva et se dirigea vers la petit salle de bain du vaisseau._

_Il se dévêtit, fourra ses vêtements dans la machine à laver du vaisseau puis, se glissa sous la douche._

_Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude puis, un peu celui d'eau froide...il espérait que celà le détendrait un peu aprés ce rêve._

_Peu aprés, il arrêta l'eau. Il resta un petit moment dans la douche, pensant à divers explications à son rêve étrange._

_Finalement, il décida de sortir quelques secondes aprés. Il prit une serviette, se l'enroula autout de la taille et sortit de la douche._

_Il prit une autre serviette et s'ebbourriffa énergiquement les cheveux._

***Ils finiront de sécher à l'air libre***

_Pensa-t-il complètement épuisé (Tu vas attrapper mal, abruti! W)._

_Il sortit de la salle de bain, séché entièrement. Il se dirigea ensuite, là où il avait déposé sa tenue de combat auparavant et la revetit rapidement. Une fois sa tenue enfilait, il vérifia que tout était (à peu prés) en ordre dans le vaisseau (parce que les hommes ne savent pas trop rangé en général...donc c'est le bronx ^__^") puis, prit la clef du vaisseau. Il sortit de celui-ci, le ferma à double tour et s'en alla rejoindre ses amis qui devaient l'attendre à leur repaire._

_Soudain, des sans-coeurs sortis de nul part, lui sautèrent dessus sans crier gare._

_Sora appella Ultima qui apparut immédiatement dans sa main droite, il contre-attaqua._

_Plusieurs sans-coeurs fûrent réduits au néant sous les coups de sa Keyblade jusqu'à qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un!_

_Celui-ci comme prit soudain de raison, s'enfuit vers les maisonnées de la citadelle._

_Sora partit à sa poursuite quand il aperçut au loin, une jeune fille aux cheveux longs noirs qui marchait tranquillement en lisant un livre. Le sans-coeur se jeta sur elle sans même un pointe de réflexion._

-Attention!

_Cria-t-il à son attention._

***Je n'y arriverais jamais***

_Pensa-t-il en redoublant l'allure. Le sans-coeur allait s'abbattre sur la fille...Sora décida de lancer sa Keyblade comme un boomerang mais, avant qu'il n'est pû réagir, une Keyblade rouge sang apparût dans la main droite de la jeune fille s'écrasant durement sur le sans-coeur qui mourût sur le coup. Sora resta béat. _

***Cette jeune fille...elle a une Keyblade et elle a tuée le sans-coeur si facilement...qui est-elle?***

_La jeune fille était légèrement plus petite (de taille) que Sora, ses cheveux noirs cachés une grande partie de son visage mais malgré ça, on pouvait distinguer à travers ses yeux rouges comme le sang...un regard irréel. Elle portait un chandail noir avec de longues manches en triangles avec un motif en spirale gris sur le devant et l'arrière de celui-ci ainsi, qu'un short court noir avec bout de tissus rouges qui tombaient en lambeaux par dessus celui-ci et pour finir, des bottes noirs avec des sangles noir avec des motifs rouges et des chaussettes aux formes et couleurs différentes._

_Elle ne souriait pas et semblait pour le moins insensible à tout!_

_Sora sortit enfin de sa phase d'étonnement et allait lui demander qui elle était quand celle-ci s'avança vers lui._

_Elle passa à côté de lui. Pendant le court instant où sa bouche et l'oreille de Sora se trouvait côte à côte, elle lâcha séchement et foidement:_

-Crétin.

_Puis, elle continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Sora, stupéfé par les mots (ou plutôt le seul mot) de la jeune fille, resta là, la bouche grande ouverte d'incompréhension._

* * *

Voili, voilou, le chapitre 3 est enfin achevée! -^^-

**Moi:** Pffou...chuis é-pui-sée! =_____="

**Roxas:** Hum...

**Moi:** Quoi "hum", Monsieur Roxas? è-é"

Tu veux encore te plaindre? è_é*

...si c'est ça, va au bureau des plaintes parce que sinon tu risques ta peau en... x"

***s'évanouie***

**Roxas:** HEY!!! T'es si épuisé que ça?! O_O"

***la soulève***

**Moi:** (parle dans son sommeil) Non! Pas l'anglais...JE VEUX PAS ETRE "GAME OVER"!!!!!! T0T

**Roxas:** Euh...elle a dû trop jouer à KH encore~~ _"

***la soulève***

***la met dans son lit***

Bon, ben, je vais dire la réplique de fin vu que notre cher auteur est "HS" ou "KO" en anglais! ^__^"

Donc, j'espère que vous avez bien aimez ce chapitre malgré que je n'y suis pas encore et à la prochaine! -^v^-

* * *

***se réveille peu de temps aprés***

Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous dire que j'aimais les commentaires.

***se met à pleurer et crier***

ALORS METTEZ MOI DES COMS, JE VOUS EN SUPLLLLIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! TT0TT


	4. IV Passage du Mistral

Bienvenue à l'épisode 4 de "Under a new Day"!!!! =^0^=

**?:** On dit pas "bienvenue" mais, "voici" et ce n'est pas un épisode mais, un chapitre! .

**Moi:** Moooh! ça va! Fais pas ta rabat-joie, Kira-chan~~ =_="

**Kira:** Me traites pas de RABAT-JOIE!!! è0é*

***se bouche les oreilles***

**Moi:** Je n'entends rien, strictement RIEN! =P

***tire la langue à Kira***

***s'en va en courant***

**Kira:** RHHAAAAA!!!! SI JE T'ATTRAPE!!!! )W(*

***court aprés Tanusi***

***Tanusi sème Kira***

Au fait, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et...

***voit Kira arrivait***

0_0"...BONNE LECTURREEEEE!!!!!!! 0"

***s'en va en 4ème vitesse***

* * *

IV - Passage du Mistral

_Sora se dirigeait à présent, là où se trouvait ses amis. Néanmoins, il était TRES intriguée par la jeune fille à la Keyblade._

_Il se posait beaucoup de questions sur celle-ci mais, une chose lui était aussi resté en travers de la gorge:_

***Pourquoi m'a t-elle traité de "Crétin"?! èwé* ***

_Fulminait-il en même temps qu'une veine fit son apparition sur son front._

_Il hâta le pas et arriva bientôt devant le repaire de ses amis. Il s'avança vers la porte et s'en même prendre la peine de taper à celle-ci, s'engouffra dans la maison, bien bruyante comme à son habitude, de ses amis. D'ailleurs ceux-ci étaient assis autour d'une table en train de discuter joyeusement. Seul Léon était à l'écart, debout, appuyé contre le mur. Dés qu'il vit ses amis, sa colère s'envola et laissa place à un grand sourire. Ceux-ci, ne l'ayant pas encore remarqué, il s'exclama avec entrain:_

-Salut tout le monde!

_Tous se tournèrent dans sa direction avec un air surpris sur le visage. Il s'approchèrent tous de lui avec enthousiasme puis, chacun pris la parole pour le saluer. Le seul qui ne bougea pas d'un poil fût Léon. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé d'un poil! Il était toujours aussi taciturne et ne montrait que rarement ses sentiments._

Yuffie - Salut Soso! Tu vas bien?

Merlin - Bonjour mon garçon. Comment te portes-tu?

Cid - Cà va le jeune?

_Finit celui-ci en lui faisant un clin d'oeil amical._

_Enfin, Léon qui n'avait pas dit un mot, lui lança de là où il se trouvait:_

Léon - Content de te revoir en un seul morceau, Sora.

_Une goutte coula le long de sa tête puis, Sora leur répondit:_

-Ben çà va pas trop mal comme vous le voyez!

_Il leur fit un grand sourire pour leur montrer l'exactitude de sa réponse._

_Tous se mirent à rire en voyant la tête de Sora qui faisait plus une grimace qu'un sourire au final! (Pauvre Soso! xD)_

_La crise de rire passait, Yuffie vint vers Sora et lui chuchuta à l'oreille avec un sourire sadique aux coin des lèvres:_

Yuffie - (murmure) Tu sais que t'es devenue sexy, toi!

_Sora devint rouge. Elle s'éloigna de lui puis, se retourna en lui tirant la langue:_

Yuffie - Je rigolais, baka! Tu crois toujours à tout ce qu'on te dit à ce que je vois! xD

_Elle se mit à rire ce qui rendit Sora à moitié furieux et à moitié honteux...il était rouge écarlate._

_(Et oui, les filles, c'est pas facile...je le sais, Sora-kun! (Normal! Puisque je suis une fille, me direz-vous! xD))_

_N'empèche que Yuffie avait pas mal changée en deux ans. Maintenant, elle était beaucoup plus féminine._

_Avant, elle se promenait toujours avec sa tenue de ninja alors que maintenant, elle était vêtue d'une longue tunique kaki (et oui, toujours dans les mêmes couleurs par contre! ^__^") ainsi, qu'une jupe beige qu'il lui arrivait au dessus des genoux avec des souliers kaki et une ceinture noire autour de la taille et quelques accessoires pour sublimer le tout. Et elle se maquillait légèrement et se parfumer de tant à autres alors qu'avant, elle se contentait de mettre une énorme dose de déodorant pour ne pas sentir la sueur._

_Sora reprit, tout à coup, ses esprits et se mit à chercher Riku du regard dans la pièce. Cid le remarqua et lui dit:_

Cid - Si tu cherches l'autre jeune, il est sorti faire un tour, il y a déjà une demi-heure...il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir d'ailleurs!

_Dit-il en ragardant l'horloge qui était nouvelle dans la pièce._

_Sora scrutait les moindres détails de la pièce quand Merlin l'interpella:_

Merlin - A propos, nous avons une nouvelle recrue, mon garçon.

Viens, je vais te la présenter.

_A ce moment-là, la jeune fille à la Keyblade sortit d'une pièce annexe à celle-ci._

_Sora et elle, se fixèrent quelques instants jusqu'à que Sora reprenne enfin ses esprits et s'écria d'un coup en la pointant du doigt:_

-Toi! C'est toi qui m'a traité de "crétin"! JE VEUX UNE EXPLICATION!!!!

_Sora, remontait à bloc contre la jeune fille, était retenu par ses amis pour éviter qu'il ne fasse une bétise, quant à la jeune brunette, elle ne dit pas un mot et resta de marbre aux remontrances que celui-ci lui lançait dessus en gueulant de toutes ses forces._

* * *

Et voilà! Chapitre number "four" bouclé! =^v^=

**Naminé:** Et bien...tu as mis pas mal de monde dans celui-ci dis donc! ^-^

**Moi:** Et oui, bah fallait bien que je les mettent un jour de tout façon! -^^-

**Léon:** Comment ça? è_é*

***lame de son épée sous le cou de Tanusi***

**Moi:** Repose gentiment ton épée sinon, y aura pas de suite à l'histoire, Léon~~ ^__^"

***Léon énervé, s'en va***

**Naminé:** Wouah! *o*

Comment tu fais pour te faire écouter de tous?...Dis-moi ton secret, s'il te plait! o'

**Moi:** Il suffit juste de ne jamais perdre son sang froid, de se montrer autoritaire et méchante parfois! =P

**Naminé:** Euh...__"

***tape l'épaule de Naminé***

**Moi:** On va faire ça! Si t'as un problem', tu me le dis et je le règle, ok?

**Naminé:** Hum! -^^-

Bon, ben je vous salut "ohh Grand public adoré"...SBAF et j'espère que ce chapitre, vous a plu marlgré qu'il soit un peu chiant~~ (Disons que c'est un chapitre où j'ai pas vraiment pris du plaisir~~ =_=")


	5. V La fin de la tempète

Bonjour à tous et à toutes! -^^-

Voici le chapitre 5 en chair et en os! =3 (ou plutôt noir sur blanc sur une feuille lolxD)

**?:** ...

**Moi:** L'invité d'aujourd'hui n'est pas trés bavard mais, je vais essayer de vous faire deviner qui c'est par des questions/réponses!

**?:** ..._"

**Moi:** Est-ce une fille? Non, c'est une introvertie! =O

**?:** ...=.="

**Moi:** Est-elle déjà apparu dans l'histoire? Oui mais, pas ...hum...c'est assez compliqué en fait! ^__^"

**?:** T'as besoin d'aide? .

**Moi:** Non, ça va! Je fais exprés pour rendre les lecteurs encore plus accro à ma fic! MOUAHAHAHA!!!! xD

**?:** ... =_______="

Bon, j'arrête là pour la devinette! De toute façon, vous saurez tout, absolument tout...en temps voulu lolxD

Bonne lecture! =D

* * *

V - La fin de la tempète

_Riku était finalement arrivé au repaire!_

_Il n'avait, néanmoins, fait qu'un bref "coucou" aux gens se trouvant à l'intérieur de celui-ci puis, il était reparti immédiatement, prétéxant qu'il allait faire une ronde dans la cité pour plus de sécurité._

_Trop intrigué par le membre de l'organisation qu'il avait croisé il y a quelques minutes, il s'était dit qu'il ne pouvait attendre que Sora se réveille! Sûrement celui-ci lui en voudrait et l'engueulerait quand il reviendrait (on dirait une "mère poule" Sora, là lolxD) mais, celà l'importait peu par rapport à la sécurité à lui (Sora) et à ses autres compagnons._

* * *

_Celà faisait maintenant une heure qu'il était parti....malheureusement, il ne trouva rien!_

_Pas la moindre trace, ni le moindre indice...rien de chez rien. C'était comme si la personne qu'il avait vu n'avait été que le fruit de son immagination! Bien sûr...il savait trés bien que s'en était pas un et que cette personne était bien réelle._

_Il soupira et se décida à rentrer. Il partit en direction du repaire._

_Soudain, il entendit des cris. Il se demanda d'abord d'où ceux-ci provenaient mais...il eut trés vite sa réponse._

_Plus il se rapproché de l'endroit où il se rendait et plus les cris étaient clairs. Maintenant, on pouvait en déduire que ces cris étaient d'origine "furieux" et que c'était..._

Riku - Sora~~ _"

_Murmura-t-il désespéré en rentrant dans le repaire et en voyant Sora en train de s'égosiller sur une fille qui....n'en avait apparament...rien à foutre! ^__^"_

_Elle avait même pris un livre et le lisait tranquillement en ignorant totalement Sora qui fulminait sur sa chaise un peu plus loin...ses amis qui tentaient de le calmer et de lui expliquer pourquoi il était hors de lui._

_Riku entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers Sora. Celui-ci le remarqua et s'exclama:_

Sora - Ah! T'es enfin là toi! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?!

_Pour toutes réponses, Riku lui répondit d'un ton neutre:_

Riku - Et bien, je m'étais perdu mais, tes cris m'ont indiqué le chemin.

_Sora, qui savait que c'était totalement faux, comprit que Riku était légèrement énervé. Sora devint rouge de honte en pensant que ses cris s'entendaient de l'extérieur, il baissa la tête._

Sora - Désolé~~ T_T

_Riku sourit puis, lui dit:_

Riku - Bah...ça fait rien! Mais, je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi tu es autant remonté contre elle?

_Il pointa son index sur la jeune fille qui lisait toujours sans faire attention à eux. _

_(C'est impoli de pointer du doigts Riku! W...même si...je le fais moi aussi .")_

_Sora lui répondit alors un peu énervé:_

Sora - Elle m'a traité de "crétin"! è_é*

_A ces paroles, Riku éclata littéralement de rire._

Sora - Pourquoi tu te marres?! C'est pas drôle DU TOUT! èwé*

_Riku se calma et lui dit:_

Riku - Juste pour ça? xD

Sora - Ben...

_Sora se rapprocha de lui et lui glissa à l'oreille:_

Sora - Cette fille possède une Keyblade et a tué un sans-coeur sans même bronché d'un cil pratiquement!

_Riku fût à son tour intrigué par cette jeune fille._

***Bon sang! Deux personnes mystérieuses en une seule journée...ça commençe à faire beaucoup!***

_Riku réfléchit puis, dit à Sora:_

Riku - De toute façon, il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver alors calme-toi et fais lui des excuses...on verra plus tard pour les questions!

_Puis, Riku s'en alla voir Léon pour discuter un peu avec lui et peut-être avoir des infos sur la personne de l'organisation._

_Pour ce qui était de Sora, il savait que même s'il s'énervait de cette façon quelques fois, il saurait se lier d'amitié avec cette fille...donc, il lui faisait confiance pour trouver le pourquoi du comment de la jeune fille._

* * *

Ouf! Je trouve que ce chapitre était le plus dur de tous à écrire avec celui qui va suivre! _"

**Sora:** Ah oui?! Pourquoi? O.o"

**Moi:** Et bien...disons que je ne savais pas vraiment comment débloquer la situation avec Sora et la demoiselle à la Keyblade!

**Sora: **Ah d'accord! Et...pour le prochain?

**Moi:** Pour la présentation de la demoiselle à la Keyblade et l'introduction de nouveaux évènements à venir.

**Sora: **Hum...ça à l'air interressant! Je te souhaite du courage et continue à faire du bon travail! -^^-

**Moi:** "Bon travail"? Tu trouves? =O.O=

**Sora:** Ben oui! ^-^

**Moi: **Kya! Thank You! Arigatô! Gracie! Cheche et vraiment "MERCI" Soso! =^v^=

**Sora:** Pas de quoi voyons! =}

Bon ben là, chuis remontée à fond donc....JE FONCE FAIRE LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE!!!!!!!!!!!!! xD

***part tellement vite qu'on ne voit plus qu'un point à l'horizon ^__^"***


	6. VI La Fille à la Keyblade

Et voici le tant attendu chapitre 6 d'"Under a New Day"! =^0^=

Qui sera notre invité aujourd'hui? Hum...excellente question! xD

Ah! Le voilà qui arrive!

**?:** Salut! ^^

**Moi:** Salut Sora! Qu'est-ce que je suis contente de te voir! ^-^

**Sora:** Bah...pourquoi? O.o"

**Moi:** Disons que j'avais peur de tomber sur l'autre énergumène qui me tape sur les nerfs et je ne vise personne!

***Dans un autre endroit, Roxas éternue***

**Moi:** Bon, passons! Que penses-tu de cette fille?

**Sora:** Laquelle?

**Moi:** Mais t'es bête ou tu le fais exprés?!...LA FILLE A LA KEYBLADE BIEN SUR! è_é*

**Sora:** Hey! Chuis pas bète!

**Moi:** Si, tu l'es!

**Sora:** Non!

**Moi:** Si!

**Sora:** Non!

**Riku:** Bon, vu que leurs enfantillages vont continuer un moment, je vais vous laisser lire tranquillement ce nouveau chapitre pendant que...HEY OH! Ne vous battez pas voyons! _"

***part les séparer***

Bonne lecture à tous! =3

* * *

VI - La fille à la Keyblade

_La jeune fille à la Keyblade discutait tranquillement avec Yuffie pendant que Riku parlait à Leon et que Sora la foudroyait du regard mais ça...elle s'en fichait éperdument! Soudain, la porte du répère s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre derrière celle-ci Cloud, suivit d'Aerith puis, de Tifa. Apparament, celle-ci voulait savoir laquelle des deux, il préférait et celui-ci tentait tant bien que mal de leur échapper en vain! Il passa ainsi, en coup de vent, lançant un rapide "salut" en aperçevant Riku et Sora au passage puis, s'enferma à double tour dans sa chambre avant que les filles n'y entrent pour avoir enfin la paix. On l'entendit soupirer de soulagement derrière la porte._

_Aerith et Tifa, vexée s'en allèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivés, folle de rage._

_Tout le monde était tellement éberluée par la scène que même Sora en oublia la fille à la Keyblade._

_Aprés quelques secondes, tout le monde rit (sauf la fille à la Keyblade) de cette scène vraiment pas comme les autres puis, les conversation reprirent._

_C'est ce moment-là que choisi Yuffie pour présenter la jeune fille mystérieuse à son ami qui était maintenant calmé._

_Elle se rapprocha de Sora avec la jeune fille et s'exclama:_

Yuffie - Sora! Sora! Je suis que vous n'êtes pas parti du bon pied mais, c'est que Kana est toujours de mauvaise humeur.

Je peux t'assurer que je ne l'ai jamais entendu dire des mots tendres ou normals et pourtant, c'est une gentille fille, je t'assure!

_Sora réfléchit quelques instants en regardant la jeune puis, lui dit:_

Sora - Bon, je lui pardonne! ...Alors, elle s'appelle "Kana"?

Yuffie - Et bien pas vraiment ...Ouch!

_Kana venait de lui mettre un coup de coude dans les reins._

_Yuffie regarda la jeune fille qui signifiait "je dirais rien promis" puis, elle continua en disant:_

Yuffie - En fait, ce n'est pas "Kana" mais, "Kanashi" son prénom!

_Puis, elle se rapprocha de l'oreille de Sora et lui glissa:_

Yuffie - Ce n'est pas son vrai prénom et on ne connait rien d'elle, elle est venue nous voir un jour en disant qu'elle voulait faire parti de notre groupe!

_Elle allait continuer quant Kanashi lui attrapa l'oreille et la tira en arrière._

Kana -(regard noir) Je t'ai dit que ça ne le conserne pas.

_Puis, elle tira Yuffie mais, cette fois par le bras, loin de Sora._

_Yuffie s'exclama en rigolant avant de laisser:_

Yuffie - Ne t'en fais pas Sora, c'est son caractère! Allez, à plus!

_Puis, elle disparut avec Kanashi, derrière la porte d'entrée du repère._

_Sora réfléchissait. Tout ça était vraiment trop étrange!_

_Qui était vraiment cette fille en réalité? Et pourquoi cette Keyblade?_

_Le soir finit par arriver et il n'avait toujours pas de réponse à ses questions._

_D'ailleurs, Riku avait fini aussi bredouille que lui pour une fois!_

_Les filles revinrent pour le souper puis, la nuit tomba._

_Ils étaient tellement extenués que toute la maisonnée s'endormit en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire "Dodo"! xD_

* * *

_Sora se trouvait de nouveau dans cette espace._

_C'était une chambre de jeune fille apparament._

_Les murs étaients roses pâles avec des coeurs roses magenta tandis que le sol était blanc avec des rayures beiges._

_Il s'avança dans la chambre...il cherchait quelque chose...ou plutôt quelqu'un!...il la cherchait "elle"!_

_Cette jeune fille aux cheveux de braise qui était si fragile et qui le suppliait à chaque fois de ses yeux bleus de lui venir en aide._

_Mais, jamais...jamais, elle lui avait dit en quoi il pouvait l'aider car, à chaque fois, son rêve s'achevait à ce moment-là!_

_Soudain, il entendit des gémissement. Il chercha d'où pouvait bien provenir ceci et quand il sût d'où celà venait...il la vit._

_Elle était recroquevillé sur elle-même. Ses jambes étaient contre sa poitrine, ses bras entouraient ceux-ci pour les maintenir serrés contre elle tandis que son visage était enfouie dans sa robe. On ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais, il savait qu'elle pleurait!_

_Sa position, ses tremblements...ils connaissaient tout celà par coeur à présent. Il eut un haut le coeur._

_Comment une jeune fille aussi mignonne pouvait pleurer autant? Pourquoi aussi gentille fille pleurait-elle d'ailleurs?_

_Quel était la personne qui avait pû la faire souffrir à ce point?...Cette personne n'avait pas de coeur, c'est sûr!_

_Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et s'afenouilla à côté d'elle. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler mais...il passa à travers la jeune fille! Il se releva surpris et essaya de toucher la demoiselle à plusieurs reprises mais, sans succés._

***Mais que se passe-t-il ici?!***

_Soudain, la jeune fille releva la tête et le vit. Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle._

_Elle essaya de lui parler mais, les mots ne lui arrivaient pas! Tout à coup, un trou noir l'aspira._

_La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de disparaitre dans le trou, fût Kairi essayant de le rattraper en vain._

* * *

_Sora se réveilla en sursaut. Il était encore plus en sueur qu'à l'ordinaire._

***Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? C'était quoi ce trou noir?! Pourquoi je n'arrivait pas à lui parler, ni l'entendre, ni même la toucher?!***

_A cette instant, il eut un fort mal de tête et se tint le front._

_Sa vision se troublait et il était pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine._

_Il retomba lourdement sur son lit, inconscient._

* * *

Ouff...enfin fini!

Bon! Pas de bonus aujourd'hui.

L'es minuit et chuis FA-TI-GUEE!

**Roxas:** Ah oui?

***énervée***

**Moi:** Mais, je peux encore t'étrangler, espèce de triple andoui***, doublé d'un abru**, et surplombé

d'un ahu**!!!!! èwé*

***se jète sur Roxas***

***le ligote***

***l'expédit sur une autre planète***

**Moi:** Bon, déjà ça de fait! Maintenant, dodo! -^^-

Aurevoir...bonne nuit et bonne année à tous...(baillement) Wouahh...(s'endort)Zzzz...


	7. VII Manifestation d'Ombres Partie 1

Coucou la compagnie!

Désolé de la longue absence de chapitre mais, j'ai quelques problèmes en IRL et beaucoup de choses à faire surtout puis, à la suite de cela, je suis tombée malade. Et au final, comme l'histoire commença à se corser (pour moi qui l'écrit, je précise) donc, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi avant de l'écrire mais, votre attente est enfin récompenser car, voilà enfin, le chapitre tant attendu...le chapitre Number 7!

Celui-ci se composera de deux parties car, il est trés long.

Bonne lecture et...Let's go Mina-san!*****

***Phrase moitié "anglaise", moitié "Japonais" qui veut dire "Allez tout le monde!"**

* * *

VII - Manifestation d'Ombres 1/2

_Riku n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil._

_Celà faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées._

***Qui était cette personne avec le manteau de l'organisation? Pourquoi fuyez-t-il au lieu de combattre?***

_Tant de questions et aucunes réponses en vue._

_Soudain, un bruit d'impact le ramena à la réalité._

_On aurait dit...quelqu'un qui tombait._

_Riku se leva sans faire trop de bruits de son lit puis, sortit de sa chambre pour trouver la provenance de ce bruit._

***Et si c'était l'organisation?***

_Pensa-t-il avant d'entendre un nouveau bruit._

_Celui-ci provenait de la chambre de Sora apparament._

_Il s'approcha à petits pas de celle-ci puis, tourna la poignet sans faire de bruit._

_Il ouvrit la porte jusqu'à découvrir une personne au côté du lit où se trouvait son ami._

* * *

_Une personne vêtue d'un manteau noir courait dans la rue, dans une nuit sans lune._

_Malgré le manque cruel de lumière dans ses ténèbres, on pût distinguer que le visage de l'individu était dissimulé derrière une capuche noir qui lui couvrait presque entièrement la tête._

_La personne marcha dans une flaque d'eau...elle portait des bottes noires et à son souffle ou même sa façon de courir, on pouvait aisément deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille._

_De part sa taille, elle devait avoir dans les 16ans environ mais, ne nous attardons pas sur ses petits détails!_

_La jeune fille arriva enfin à destination. Elle se trouvait devant une maison de quartier...tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale néanmoins, à l'intérieur, une personne...une personne qui sortait complètement du commun y logeait; le maitre de la Keyblade._

_Elle se glissa sans bruits dans la petite maison endormie et se faufila à pas de loup dans la chambre de l'ébouriffé à couronne._

_(Joli surnom, n'est-ce pas? xD) Elle referma délicatement la porte derrière elle puis, se dirigea à l'endroit où le jeune maitre était allongé. Elle s'arrêta devant lui puis, plongea sa main dans sa poche à la recherche d'un objet précis._

***Bon sang! On est-ce que je l'ai mise???...Ah! La voilà!***

_A ce moment-là, elle sortit une pierre marqué d'un symbole étrange qui représentait un coeur avec une aile et deux orbes autour de celui-ci. A son contact, la pierre se mit à luire d'une douce lumière blanche qui éclaira une partie de la pièce._

_Elle pointa alors, la pierre vers le visage de Sora...elle se figea, prise d'effroi._

***Qu'est-ce qu'il est pâle! Je dois faire vite...avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!***

_Elle plaça une de ses mains au dessus du coeur du jeune homme pendant que l'autre tenait la pierre qui émettait toujours cette étrange lumière. Soudain, une aura orangée sortit de la paume de la main de la jeune fille. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Cette aura émanait une impression apaisante...celle-ci pénétra dans le corps du Keybladeur, s'infiltrant dans son coeur._

_Elle continua cette action sur les autres parties du corps de Sora, qui commençait à reprendre des couleurs, quand un bruit la sortit de sa transe._

* * *

_Riku ouvrit, sans faire le moindre bruit, la porte de son ami. Quel fût sa surprise en voyant une personne en manteau noir penché sur son compagnon d'armes. Il resta sans bouger un moment et remarqua que cette personne faisait quelque chose à Sora._

_Il ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir davantage et ne se doutant pas que la personne en question ne faisait que soigner son coéquipier, fit irruption dans la pièce. _

Riku - Que fais-tu à Sora?

_S'exclama-t-il furieusement._

_La jeune fille sursauta, de même que Sora, qui se réveilla en sursaut._

_Malheureusement, la fille avait lâchée la pierre lumineuse sous le coup de la surprise!_

_Celle-ci tenta de la rattrapper du mieux qu'elle pût..en vain._

_La pierre finit par s'écraser durement sur la tête du pauvre maitre de la Keyblade, qui retomba aussitôt dans le beau pays des songes, une bosse en prime. (MdrxD)_

_La jeune fille esquissa une grimace en compassion pour Sora._

***Aie...désolé...vraiment! ^.^"***

Pensa-t-elle sur le coup. Elle revint soudain à la réalité et remarqua que Riku se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle.

Affollée, elle prit la fuite en courant le plus vite possible. Riku vérifia l'état de Sora mais, en le voyant avec juste une bosse, se ravisa:

***Bah...il a la tête dur malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire!...Il s'en remettra! ^_^"***

_Il remarqua alors, la pierre que la jeune fille avait fait tomber._

_Elle s'était éteinte dés que la fille l'avait lâché._

_Intriguée, il prit la pierre dans sa main...celle-ci se mit à luire de nouveau._

_Le symbole apparût de nouveau. Ce symbole...il lui disait quelque chose...mais quoi?_

_Soudain, la lueur faiblit jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement._

_De plus en plus de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête._

***Et la seule personne ayant peut-être des réponses à mes questions...je dois la rattrapper!***

_Il se mit alors à poursuivre la jeune fille qui n'était pas si loin que ça au vue qu'elle ne courait pas aussi vite que Riku._

***Ce n'est pas celui de l'autre fois apparament***

_Pensa rapidement Riku, rattrapant petit à petit la jeune fille qui courait en essayant de lui échapper désespérément._

_Celle-ci épuisée, trébucha alors sur une marche. Riku, saissisant l'occasion, il s'élança vers elle en faisant apparaitre sa Keyblade dans sa main droite. Il empoigna celle-ci des deux mains._

Riku - Qu'essayais-tu de faire à mon ami?!

_Hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces._

_Athena (la Keyblade de Riku) allait s'abattre férocement sur la pauvre jeune fille à terre quand..._

* * *

**Fans:** RHAAAA!!!!!! Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes en laissant ce suspense?!!! èWé*

**Moi:** Parce que.

**Fans:** Parce que quoi?! è_é*

**Roxas:** Parce qu'elle est idiote.

**Fans:** O_O"

***les fans s'enfuient en courant***

**Roxas:** Ben..qu'est-ce que...!!!

***une aura noire s'échappe du narrateur***

**Roxas:** Euh...je ...je voulais dire...qu'en fait, tu es trés TRES TRES intelligente...tu sais? ^_____^"

**Moi:** (voix monstrueuse) TROP TARD! )W(*

**La scène a été coupé car, elle risquerait de choquer les âmes sensibles**


	8. VII Manifestation d'Ombres Partie 2

Bonjour cher...lecteurs ^_^"

***voit les regards meurtriers des lecteurs en colère***

Euh...voici enfin la suite et...

***blémit***

***voit Roxas***

Ah! Roxas, tu tombes bien!

***le prend et le place devant elle***

Pour les reproches, il faut voir avec lui! -^^-

***s'en va en courant***

**Roxas:** Euh...

***se met à courir à son tour avec les fans à ses trousses xD***

* * *

VII - Manifestation d'Ombres 2/2

_La jeune fille en manteau noir courait à en perdre haleine. Elle regarda en arrière sans s'arrêter et aperçut Riku qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle...elle fit une grimace._

***Bon sang! J'aimerais me défendre mais...si je me bats alors que je dois être la plus discrète possible..."elle" va me tuer!***

_Pensa-t-elle en imaginant la personne désignait par "elle", en train de lui faire subir les pires et inimaginables tortures de la Terre...elle blémit. Soudain, perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille trébucha et tomba loudement sur le sol._

_Elle voulut se relever mais, le cri de Riku la fit se retourner. Elle vit alors la Keyblade de celui-ci qui allait s'abbattre sur sa petite personne. Trop tard pour tenter quoique ce soit! Elle plaça ses bras au dessus de sa tête attendant le coup...qui ne vint pas?! A ce moment-là, elle vit une goutte de sang s'écrasait sur le sol glacée devant elle._

* * *

_Riku s'apprêtait à mettre un mauvais coup à la fille au manteau noir quand une ombre surgit de nul part, se plaça devant lui à une vitesse fulgurante.L'ombre bloqua le coup avec son bras droit...du sang coula abondament de celui-ci._

_L'ombre en question était en fait, une autre personne vêtu du manteau de l'organisation._

_Un peu plus grande que la jeune fille mais, plus petite que Riku...cette personne repoussa la Keyblade de Riku qui était planté dans son bras en arrière puis, prit rapidement la jeune fille dans ses bras en s'éloignant Riku._

_Elle s'était mis à une distance résonnable de celui-ci._

_Riku les observait tout les deux quant la jeune fille s'affola en voyant l'état pitoyable du bras droit de son ami:_

-Ah! Ton bras! Donne-le moi, je vais te soigner ça.

_Son bras était ensanglanté et pendait comme s'il était mort, l'inconnu regarda son bras._

_Il réprima une grimace avant de s'exclamer d'une voix d'homme à la demoiselle:_

-Ce n'est pas la peine...ce n'est rien!

Tu as suffisament utiliser tes pouvoirs pour aujourd'hui.

_Mais, la jeune fille qui n'en démordrait pas, lui répondit avec un ton qui n'accepterait aucun refus:_

-J'ai encore la force pour çà!

Tu me laisses faire et tu te tais, POINT!

_L'inconnu céda et lui tendit son bras. Elle prit le bras droit de son ami dans ses mains d'où se mit à émaner une lueur orangé...la même que pour Sora._

_Pendant que la plaie se refermait, l'inconnu se tourna vers Riku qui observait la scène et l'interpella:_

-Hey toi! La prochaine fois que tu touches à ma meilleure amie, je te transforme en pièces détachées.

_Lui dit-il avec une regard haineux qu'on ne pouvait voir de dessous sa capuche mais, qui se ressentait par rapport à son aura._

_Riku piquait au vif s'exclama alors à son tour, avec agressivité:_

-Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas s'en prendre au mien de meilleur ami! Et puis...

_L'inconnu lui coupa la parole et deux fois plus furax qu'auparavant, s'exclama en gueulant à Riku:_

-BAKA! (IDIOT!) Elle l'a sauvé!

_Riku se figea. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là?...il comprenait de moins en moins._

_L'inconnu, voyant la détresse de Riku, reprit la parole et lui dit sèchement:_

-Regarde mon bras et tu comprendras.

_La jeune fille était toujours en train de soigner l'inconnu grâce aux mystérieux rayons orangés...aprés quelques instants, la blessure de l'inconnu fût totalement guéri et Riku comprit._

-Mais alors...elle l'a vraiment sauvé?...Mais de quoi?!

_Demanda celui-ci incrédule._

_L'inconnu enfin calmait, se tourna vers Riku et décida de se présenter au jeune homme._

Tanus - Moi, c'est Tanus et elle, c'est Hitomi.

Nous ne sommes pas des similis et nous ne faisons pas parti de l'organisation.

Riku - Alors qui êtes-vous?

Hitomi - Juste des personnes qui protègent la lumière dans l'ombre.

_Riku se plongea dans ses pensées un instant puis, s'exclama:_

Riku - De quoi avez-vous protéger Sora? Et comment l'avez-vous sû?

Tanus - C'est simple. Hitomi a le pouvoir du temps, ainsi elle a eu une vision de ce qui allait se produire.

Sur ce, je lui ai demandé d'aller le soigner avec son pouvoir de guérison...les ténèbres ont essayé d'entrainer Sora dans leur rêve.

Riku - "Leur" rêve?

Hitomi - Sora fait des rêves où il voit une jeune fille dedans.

Elle lui demande de l'aide mais, celui-ci ne peut rien faire dans son rêve...il n'y a que dans la réalité qu'il peut l'aider.

Riku - Dans la réalité? Vous connaissez cette jeune fille?

Tanus - Oui et non. Les ténèbres ne voulant pas que Sora aide la jeune fille, elles s'en sont pris à lui.

_Riku comprenait enfin mais, toujours un mystère subsistait._

_Celui-ci voulut poser d'autres questions aux deux personnes mais, Tanus s'approcha de lui._

_Il lui mit un doigt sur la bouche puis, lui dit:_

-Je ne peux répondre à tes autres questions pour le moment mais, tu sauras tout en temps voulu.

_Sur ce, Tanus rejoingnit Hitomi puis, ils disparûrent tout les deux dans la nuit._

* * *

Bon j'espère que cette suite vous a plu même si en ce moment, j'ai un peu de mal à rédiger par rapport à ma fatigue en rapport aux examens qui approche mais, en tout cas, je fais de mon mieux pour la fic mais aussi mes exams!

**Namine: **Bonjour Tanusi!

**Moi: **Ah! Bonjour Namine, tu vas bien?

**Namine:** Oui, oui. La dernière fois, Axel m'a embêté et j'ai suffit un de tes conseils! -^^-

**Moi:** Ah oui...lesquel?

**Namine:** "La vengeance est un plat qui se mange bouillant"

**Moi:** Ah...et tu as fait quoi?

**Namine:** J'ai remplacé l'huile par de l'alcool! =3

***entend une explosion au loin***

***blémit***

**Moi:** Euh...t'es pas aller un peu fort ce coup là Namine? °0°"

**Conclusion****:** Ne pas prendre tout les conseils au mot prés ^__^"

Aurevoir et tenez-vous bien jusqu'au prochain chapitre! =D


	9. VIII Réfléxions

Bonus Bonuuuuusss!!! =^V^=

**Sora:** T'adores les bonus, ça se voit! ^^

**Moi:** Ben...vu comme finissent mes bonus =_=

**Sora:** Oui, je confirme~~ =.=

**? :** De même.

**Moi:** Hein?

**Sora:** Quoi?

***un fantôme apparait***

**Moi:** Un...un..

**Sora:** ..fan..fan..

**Tout les deux:** UN FANTOMMMMMEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O0O

***s'enfuient en 4ème vitesse***

***le fantôme enlève son costume***

**Roxas:** Hin hin~~ Vengeance =èUé=

* * *

VIII - Réflexions

_Aprés la sortie mouvementé d'Hitomi et Riku, Sora ouvrit doucement les yeux._

_Il se mit une main à la tête par rapport au choc avec la pierre et sa tête justement! xD_

***J'ai rêvé?...Pourtant...j'ai belle et bien une bosse! ."***

_Pensa-t-il en se frottant la boss sur sa tête, espérant atténuer la douleur que lui causait celle-ci._

_Ensuite, il se releva légèrement du lit en s'appuyant sur son coude droit...il aperçut quelque chose qui luisait faiblement sur le parterre de sa chambre._

_Intriguée, il se baissa et ramassa l'objet en question. C'était la pierre avec ce symbole de coeur et d'aile...à lui aussi, ce symbole lui disait quelque chose malheureusement, il ne s'en souvenait pas._

_A cet instant, un cliquetis de porte attira l'attention du jeune homme...celà venait de l'extérieur de sa chambre._

* * *

_Kanashi venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Elle transpira abondament et sa respiration était saccadé._

_Elle respira un bon coup avant de se lever, d'enfiler son peignoir par dessus sa robe de nuit puis, elle sortit de sa chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle referma doucement sa porte derrière elle. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la maison, ne se doutant pas que quelqu'un l'avait vu partir de la maisonnée._

* * *

_Sora se leva en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il fourra la pierre qu'il avait dans sa main dans la poche de sa tenue de son short puis, se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Arrivé devant celle-ci, il l'entrouvrit et observa l'espace qui se trouvait devant ses yeux...le salon (ou le hall), la plus grande pièce de la maison._

_A cette instant, une personne passa dans l'obscurité. Il ne la reconnut pas de suite mais, au bout de quelques secondes d'adaptation à cette pénombre, il reconnut Kanashi._

_Celle-ci semblait différente de d'habitude...il la vit alors sortir de la maison en silence._

_Où allait-elle à cette heure-là? Qui était-elle vraiment?_

_C'était la première fois qu'une personne interressait autant Sora._

_Intriguée par toutes ses réfléxions, Sora enfila une veste rapidement et partit à la poursuite de la jeune fille._

* * *

_Kanashi avançait dans la ville...elle était silencieuse et semblait troublé...mais par quoi?_

_Sûrement par ce rêve. Elle continuait d'avancer sans se rendre compte de l'individu qui la suivait discrêtement._

_Elle marchait droit sans s'arrêter...elle devait parler à quelqu'un et justement, elle avait rendez-vous avec elles ce soir._

_Sûrement arriverait-elle à la rassurrer comme à son habitude?_

_Sûrement lui donnerait-elle des conseils?_

_Sûrement la consolerait-elle comme elle le faisait à chaque fois?_

_Sûrement que l'autre jeune fille ferait de même?_

_Tant de questions et pourtant, elle savait que la réponse à toutes ses questions était "oui"._

_Sur ce, elle arriva dans une ruelle où deux personnes apparûrent au même instant à travers un portail des ténèbres._

* * *

_Celà faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que Sora la suivait sans que Kanashi ne s'en rend compte._

_Celle-ci marchait droit sans s'arrêter...se rendait-elle à un endroit précis?_

_Soudain, Kanashi arriva dans une ruelle et se stoppa devant deux personnes qui apparûrent par un portail des ténèbres._

_Sora avait sa réponse...elle avait rendez-vous avec eux! Ces personnes étaient vétus des manteaux de l'organisation et des capuches cachés leurs visages. Sora décida d'écouter un petit moment leur conversation pour ne pas commettre de mal entendu car, il savait trés bien que presque toute l'organisation avait été détruite et que ceux qui restaient été pacifiques._

_Il se plaça derrière le coin d'une maison et tendit l'oreille pour bien entendre chaque mot des protaganistes. _

* * *

OH OH OH!!! xD

**Roxas:** Quoi "Oh oh oh!"?

**Moi:** HI HI HI! x3

**Roxas:** ...

**Moi:** MOUHAHAHA!!!! XD

**Roxas:** ...è_é*

***Roxas commençe à s'en aller***

**Moi:** Hé hé hé~~ Vengeance~~ =èvé=

***Roxas se retourne***

**Roxas:** Hein? OoO?

***Tanusi sort la tronçonneuse***

**Moi:** Je vais te saigner à vif Cher fantôme Roxas! -^^-

**Roxas:** Euh...°_°"

***Tanusi fait sourire sadique***

**Moi:** HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! =èUé=

***Roxas se met à courir***

***Tanusi le poursuit avec sa tronçonneuse***

**Riku:** Désolé pour ce moment de folie par notre narrateur et...

***coupe la parole à Riku***

**Sora: **ET AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE! =^0^=


	10. IX Compte Rendu: Intrigue Brumeuse

Ohayo Mina-san!

Aujourd'hui, le bonus portera sur nos deux nouveaux personnages mystérieux; Tanus et Hitomi!

Deux minis scenettes à propos de ses deux personnages vous seront livrés dans ce chapitre.

Un, ici, dans l'intro et l'autre à la fin...ces scènes répondront-elles à vos questions?

Let's go, SCENETTES PARTY!!!! =D

* * *

*** ****Bonus 1****:**

**Sora:** Qui êtes-vous?

**Tanus:** Moi, c'est Tanus et elle, c'est Hitomi.

**Hitomi:** (espiègle) Hu hu hu~~ Mais en fait, tu sais...Tanus est en fait un...!!!

***écrasement de pied par Tanus***

**Hitomi:** HYYYYAAAA!!!!

***sautille sur place***

**Hitomi:** Mais ça va pas la tête?!! è_é*

***regard assasin par Tanus***

**Hitomi:** Euh...j'ai rien dit -" (pense)** *Il fait peur °-°"***

_Que voulez-dire Hitomi-chan?_

* * *

IX - Compte-Rendu / Intrigue Brumeuse

_Sora observait discrètement Kanashi et les deux personnes aux manteaux noirs, planqués au coin du mur d'une maison._

_Les mystérieuses personnes en manteaux s'approchèrent de Kanashi qui se mit à sourire comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant! Elle n'avait jamais sourit de cette manière depuis l'arrivée de Sora et apparament, elle ne souriait jamais à ce que lui avait rapporté Yuffie...alors pourquoi souriait-elle à ces personnes?_

_Plus Sora la regardait et plus il la trouvait mignonne avec ce sourire candide. Ses joues devinrent incroyablement rouges...il secoua sa tête de droite à gauche pour reprendre ses esprits._

***Non! Elle est pas DU TOUT mignonne...***

_Il la regarda de nouveau et ne pût s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau mais, légèrement cette fois-ci._

_Son coeur battait fort pour une raison inconnu. Sur ce, il se reconcentra sur la conversation des individus qui s'étaient tournés dans sa direction._

* * *

_Kanashi se jeta dans les bras d'un des inconnus avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et toute joyeuse, elle s'exclama:_

Kanashi - Je suis contente que vous soyez venus me voir...ça fait tellement longtemps!...3 mois, c'est ça???

_Demanda-t-elle toute souriante. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers la deuxième personne qui se trouvait derrière la première et lui dit avec un sourire taquin:_

Kanashi - Ne t'en fais pas! Toi aussi, tu m'as beaucoup manqué Hitomi-chan! -^^-

_Kanashi se sépara enfin des bras de l'inconnu qui n'était autre que Tanus et défroissa sa robe qui avait fait des plis quand elle s'était jeté dans les bras de Tanus._

_C'est alors que pendant que Kanashi époussièrait sa robe, Tanus jeta un regard vers le coin du mur et s'exclama avec un voix forte mais, pas agressive:_

Tanus - Je suis content de te revoir aussi Kana mais...apparament, une personne n'a pas pû s'empècher de te suivre.

_Il marqua une pause puis, reprit en lançant un regard perçant en direction de Sora:_

Tanus - N'est-ce pas...Sora?

* * *

_Sora venait d'être repèré par un des individus en manteaux noirs._

_Sans se presser mais, en restant sur ses gardes, il sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers le petit groupe._

_En avançant dans leur direction, il lança alors d'un ton moqueur:_

Sora - Tu as un regard perçant, mon cher.

_Sur le même ton que Sora, Tanus répliqua:_

Tanus - Merci du compliment mais, passons!

_Il fit silence avant de reprendre en disant:_

Tanus - J'ai eu assez d'émotions fortes pour ce soir.

_A ces paroles, Sora fût intrigué et se demanda de quoi il parlait._

_Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage que sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, Kanashi s'était avançé vers lui._

_Un bruit d'impact retentit dans la cité puis, on pût distinguer une trace de main rosée sur la joue du jeune Keybladeur._

_Effectivement, Kanashi venait de mettre une merveilleuse gifle à notre maitre de la Keyblade qui resta figé un petit moment._

_Il mit sa main sur sa joue en frottant l'endroit où avait eu lieu l'impact pour diminuer la douleur en se demandant ce qui avait prits à Kanashi pour qu'elle le gifle._

_Aprés un long silence où ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, Kanashi prit la parole...elle était hors d'elle:_

Kanashi - (sec) Je ne t'autorise pas à me suivre de la sorte.

(s'emporte) De plus, arrête de les dédaigner ainsi du regard...ce sont "mes" amis!

_Lui hurla-t-elle furieusement dessus avant que Hitomi ne se mette au milieu des deux pour essayer de la calmer._

Hitomi - Du calme! On ne veut pas se battre et dans le cas où nous nous trouvons en ce moment, la violence ne résoudra rien alors, veuillez vous calemer s'il vous plait!

_Elle avait dit ça en voyant que Sora s'apprêtait à son tour à répondre à la réplique de la demoiselle._

_Kanashi se calma puis, elle s'en alla pour s'assoir légèrement en retrait de Sora à qui elle jetait un regard des plus froids._

_Sora ressentit un frisson mais, trop fier pour reconnaitre qu'il avait tord, lui aussi se mit à bouder._

_Il se remémora la gifle et se mit à fixer à son tour Kanashi d'un regard assassin._

_Une goutte coula le long de la tempe des deux autres protagonistes qui regardaient la scène, médusés._

_Tanus se racla la gorge pour faire revenir Sora à la réalité. Sora se rendit enfin compte de la présence de Tanus et Hitomi et se tourna vers eux pour leur poser les questions qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps._

_Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le temps de prendre la parole que Tanus se présenta:_

Tanus - Reprenons les choses à zero, veux-tu?..

Bonjour, je me présente, je m'appelle Tanus et elle, c'est ma partenaire Hitomi.

_Dit-il en montrant son amie qui se trouvait à côté du coin de l'oeil._

_Ensuite, celle-ci reprit en disant:_

Hitomi - Comme tu l'auras compris précédemment, nous savons qui tu es...ce n'est donc pas la peine de te présenter.

_Sora écoutait les deux personnes attentivement sans les couper._

_Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, son intuition lui disait que ses personnes ne lui voulaient aucun mal._

_Aprés les courtes paroles des deux personnes en noirs (qui n'avaient pas précisés que Hitomi lui avait sauvé la vie quleques minutes auparavant), Tanus enchaîna:_

Tanus - Malgré nos manteaux noirs, nous ne sommes ni de l'organisation, ni des ténèbres.

Nous nous servons tout simplement de ces tenues pour nous dissimuler dans les ténèbres où nous oeuvrons pour le bien de la lumière.

_Ses paroles pourraient être floues mais, Sora sembla trés bien les comprendre comme si une personne de son entourage parlait aussi de cette manière._

_Néanmoins, pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris, Sora demanda:_

Sora - Donc...vous êtes de notre côté, si j'ai bien compris?

_Une veine apparût sur le front de Tanus mais, il garda son calme et lui répondit calmement:_

Tanus - Oui, nous sommes nous aussi de la lumière.

Pour le reste, je ne peux t'en dire plus à part que de nouveaux ennemis se nommant les "Mazuietai" (qui signifie "Mauvaise Nature") en veulent à votre vie.

_Puis, elle précisa:_

Tanus - A toi, à Riku mais aussi...à la fille se trouvant dans tes rêves.

_Sora fit des yeux ronds mais, Tanus ne laissa pas le temps au jeune homme d'assimiler tout ça qu'elle continua en disant:_

Tanus - Ces nouveaux ennemis sont relatifs aux sans-coeurs et aux similis.

Ce sont des êtres nés des plus mauvais côtés de l'être humain (Sentiment, comportement).

Ils sont au nombre de 6, ils ont une apparence humaine et chacun d'eux possède un côté (sentiment, comportement) plus dévelloppé que les autres!

Il y a la "haine", le "sadisme", "L'égoisme", "L'orgueil", la "jalousie" et pour finir, "L'arrogance".

_Kanashi, qui était plus loin, écoutait la conversation faisant mine de ne pas s'y interresser même si c'était tout à fait le contraire._

_Sora semblait désemparé face à ses révélations assez troublantes. Tanus, ne voulant en dire plus, décida de s'en aller avec Hitomi._

_Ils passèrent tout les deux prés de Sora toujours silencieux...Hitomi lui glissa alors au passage, discrêtement à l'oreille pour que Kanashi ne l'entende pas:_

Hitomi - (murmure) Rejoins-nous demain à l'ordinateur d'Ansem le Sage en début d'aprés-midi, nous te parlerons de la fille qui se trouve dans tes rêves. Amène aussi Riku avec toi, s'il te plait.

_Sur ce, Tanus ouvrit un portail des ténèbres. Hitomi passa en premier puis, Tanus la suivit en faisant un "aurevoir" de la main à Kanashi qui souria timidement et chuchota à son tour un "aurevoir" à ses amis._

_Ensuite, tout les deux disparûrent dans le portail qui se referma aprés leur passage, laissant ainsi un "Sora" un peu perdu par toutes les choses dites par ces inconnus._

* * *

*** ****Bonus 2****:**

**Hitomi:** AIE!!!! JE ME SUIS TAPE LE GENOU!!! OxO

**Tanus:** AIE!!!! J'AI MAL AU GENOU!!!! xS

***se regardent fixement***

**Hitomi:** Te serais-tu fait mal au coude par hasard?

**Tanus:** Euh...=°-°=

_Serait-ils jumeaux? Réponse: Non, ce n'est qu'un coincidence! xD _

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre 9 et j'espère que vous aimerez le prochain chapitre; "Douces Illusions".


	11. X Les Songes du Passé Partie 1

Bonjour à tous! Comment allez-vous?  
Bah, moi, ça peut aller.  
Je suis en plein examens mais, dés Jeudi, je n'irais plus à l'école.  
Et vu que mon dernier examen, se passe le 22 juin,  
je pourrais vous pondre pas mal de chapitres...j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir?

**Roxas:** Perso...Vu que je n'apparais pas avant un petit moment...je m'en fiche~~ .

**Moi:** Ha ha ha~~ Le retour de l'emmerd*** de service...

***sourire innocent*  
*tronçonneuse cachée dans le dos***

**Moi:** Viens voir Tata Tanusi, mon petit Roxas =*v*=

**Roxas:** ...(s'en va discrètement)

* * *

X - Les Songes du Passé 1/2

_Riku venait de faire la rencontre avec Tanus et Hitomi...et pour le moment, il était assez perdu.  
Il avançait à petits pas vers le repaire de ses amis en pensant à tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit._

***Ces personnes en noir ont l'air fiable...mais dois-je m'y fier ou rester sur mes gardes?  
Et puis...qui en veut à la vie de Sora? ...Encore de nouvelles questions et toujours pas assez de réponses.***

_Riku soupira dans la pénombre de la nuit. Il devait être vers les 3 heures du matin quand Riku arriva finalement dans le bâtiment où le reste de ses amis continuait tranquillement leurs nuits sans se douter le moins du monde de ce qui se déroulait pendant qu'eux dormaient paisiblement dans leurs lits douillets en faisant de merveilleux rêves (J'exagère un peu car, apparament, y a Cloud qui fait un cauchemar car il grimace lolxD).  
Riku passa devant la chambre de Sora, sans même se rendre compte que celle-ci était ouverte et que la personne devant s'y trouver, manquer à l'appel.  
Il se dirigea avec le même état d'esprit, perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à arriver dans sa chambre.  
Il ferma celle-ci derrière lui par automatisme avant de s'assoir sur le rebord du lit avec un air penseur.  
Riku resta longtemps dans cette position en réfléchissant à tout plein de choses mais, ce qui l'intriguait le plus était sans aucun doute les personnes qu'il avait rencontré il y a quelques minutes de celà._

***J'espère pouvoir m'entretenir de nouveau avec eux...je suis sûr qu'ils auront les réponses aux questions que je me pose!***

_Sur cette pensée, il se dévêtit. Vêtu seulement d'un short (on est en été, je précise =P...En tout cas (rougit)...il doit être pas mal Riku en short *-* (bave)), il se glissa dans les draps de son lit et sans qu'il n'y fasse attention, il commença à tomber petit à petit dans les bras de Morphée._

* * *

_**Rêve de Riku**__** (**__**Flash-Back**__**)**_

* * *

_C'était un jour ensoleillé comme jamais et un jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux émeraude était assis sur une branche de palmier, le regard perdu dans le vide.  
Ce garçon, c'était Riku quand il n'avait que 5ans. Celà faisait quelques jours qu'il avait fait connaissance avec Sora et justement aujourd'hui, il devait se retrouver ici même!  
Il devait être environ 15 heures quand son ami arriva mais...pas tout seul.  
Une petite fille lui ressemblant étrangement lui tenait la main et ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle!  
Sora arriva prés de Riku en courant puis, s'avança vers lui. Voyant que Riku regardait bizarrement la demoiselle qui se cachait derrière son dos et tenait fermement le tee-shirt du garçon, Sora s'exclama avec un sourire géné à son ami:_

-Euh...Riku, je te présente Natsumi. C'est ma soeur jumelle et comme aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas son amie et que les parents ne sont pas à la maison, ils m'ont demandé de la garder...désolé.

_Finit-il avec une goutte sur la tempe et en se grattant la tête de gène.  
Riku observa la jeune fille...déjà elle n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier car, depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle le foudroyait du regard!_

**Riku****: * Je suis sûr qu'elle pense "C'est "MON" frère et il est à moi ^-^"***

Mais, en fait, les vraies pensées de la jeune fille n'étaient pas si innocente que ça!

**Natsu****: * C'est "mon" frère et si tu le touches...je te bute! è_é* ***

_Sur ce, il détailla ses habits. Une robe comme toutes les petites filles mais, en regardant du plus prés, il vit que sa robe était quand même plus stylés que celle des petites filles ordinaires! Elle possèdait quelques boutons et des rubans roses ainsi que des bouts de tissus tombant vers sa poitrine de couleur cyan puis, elle avait les cheveux attachés en petits couettes hautes avec des élastiques noires. En fait, elle était assez mignonne mais, d'un caractère assez...peste au premier abords...car, ce que Riku ne savait pas, c'est que ce n'était qu'une des faces de cette petite fille au regard perçant.  
Sora et Riku passèrent l'aprés-midi en jouant aux épées pendant que Natsu les observaient de long...l'aprés-midi passa rapidement sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte et bientôt, ils dûrent rentrés dans leur maison respective._

* * *

_Le lendemain, Riku avait décidé de se promener un peu. Il n'avait pas donné rendez-vous à Sora aujourd'hui car, celui avait des devoirs à finir et avait donc décidé cette promenade improvisé._

***De toute façon, mes parents ne sont jamais là et je ne suis pas trés fana de la Télé...surtout qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose en ce moment sur celle-ci.***

_Il continua à marcher et arriva devant la maison de Sora par hasard.  
Il devait être midi quand il vit une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux chataigne sonnait à la porte de la maisonnette.  
Riku, intriguée, s'assit dans les buissons pour éviter qu'on le voie et décida d'observer la demoiselle.  
Peu aprés, Natsu ouvrit la porte avec un air impassible. Riku, en voyant la miss, esquissa une grimace avant de penser:_

***Elle est vraiment pas commode cette petite..!!***

_A ce moment-là, il regarda de nouveau en direction de la porte et vit Natsu sourire de toutes ses dents avant de tirer son amie à l'intérieur de la maison sans fermer la porte derrière.  
Riku resta stupéfait de ce changement soudain d'humeur de la jeune fille...alors, elle n'était comme ça qu'avec lui?  
Il était tellement surpris de la réaction de la demoiselle qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était resté au moins 5 minutes ici sans bouger. Justement, aprés ses 5 minutes, Natsu accompagnait de son amie, ressortit de la maison avec chacune une épée dans leur main libre car, de l'autre, elle se tenait la main. Natsu souriait toujours autant ce qui fascina Riku qui ne pût s'empécher de les suivre quand celle-ci se dirigèrent vers la place._

***Des épées en bois...elles savent se battre aussi?***

_Riku était vraiment perturbé par cette miss qu'il venait de connaître et il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.  
Bientôt, elles arrivèrent au bord de mer et Natsu s'exclama joyeusement en plantant son épée en bois dans le sable, fermement:_

Natsu - Allez! Aujourd'hui, je vais t'apprendre les bases du combat Kira-chan!

_La petite fille devant elle ne semblait pas être autant motivé que Natsu et était scotché à sa peluche de Loup._

Kira - Mais...je...moi, je ne veux pas me battre.

Natsu - Mais si! Si tu apprends à te battre, tu pourras te défendre toute seule et pis, tu pourras même mettre la honte aux garçons!

_Natsu avait en fait une légère rancune envers les garçons qui se moquaient des filles en disant qu'elles étaient faibles.  
Kira allait lui répondre quand sa peluche lui glissa des mains et tomba dans l'eau._

Kira - Ah! Loup!

_Elle voulut la récupérer mais, une vague l'emporta au loin._

Kira - Oh...non...sniff...

_Kira commença à sangloter et Natsu détestait ça alors, elle tendit sa peluche de Chat à Kira avant de s'exclamer:_

Natsu - Je te la confie du temps que je porte secours à Loup, ok?

_Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de se ruer dans l'eau de mer. Kira, parût affolée, tout à coup, elle cherchait une personne du regard.  
Riku, se demandant pourquoi elle était si apeurée, sortit enfin de sa cachette et se dirigea vers elle:_

Riku - ça va? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_On voyait Natsu entrain de se rapprocher de la peluche petit à petit...Riku ne semblait pas inquiet.  
Kira s'aggripa à son tee-shirt puis, en pleurant fortement, elle s'exclama:_

Kira - Sauve Natsu, je t'en supplie! Je me fiche de la peluche mais, sauve-la elle!

_Riku, ne comprenant pas, demanda ce qu'elle voulait dire et Kira lui cria carrément dessus:_

Kira - ELLE NE SAIT PAS NAGER!!!

_Les yeux de Riku se rétrécirent de stupeur avant de chercher Natsu du regard à son tour, affolé par ce que venait de lui apprendre la miss. Soudain, il la vit mais, juste à ce moment-là, une vague l'engloutit sous ses yeux. Riku blémit.  
Il se ressaisit rapidement et plongea pour récupérer la jeune fille qui était en train de se noyer.  
Lui, qui était un excellent nageur ne mit pas longtemps à la repérer sous l'eau.  
Malgré qu'elle ne savait pas nager, Riku vit que celle-ci tenait fermement la peluche de son amie dans ses bras.  
Il vit aussi à ce instant que la petite demoiselle n'avait plus d'air et commençait à boire la tasse.  
Il se rapprocha rapidement d'elle en deux impulsions du pied puis, l'attrapa par la taille.  
Celle-ci s'était évanouie mais, tenait toujours serrée contre elle la peluche de Kira.  
Riku, voyant qu'elle ne respirait plus, la remonta en 2 secondes à la surface et maintenu sa tête hors de l'eau.  
Il arriva enfin sur le rebord de l'eau où il la déposa sur le côté...il était à bout de souffle.  
Natsu recracha toute l'eau qu'elle avait avalé puis tout doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux.  
Riku la regardait pour voir si tout allait bien, quand celle-ci se releva tout à coup et tourna sa tête vers Kira qui pleurait toujours à côté d'elle. Elle lui tendit la peluche Loup puis, s'exclama avec un grand sourire:_

-Ne pleure plus...regarde! J'ai récupéré ta peluche! Hi hi! =3

_Kira et Riku restèrent stupéfait de ses paroles puis, Riku se mit à rire de soulagement.  
Quant à Kira, elle serra Natsu dans ses bras et se remit à pleurer comme une vraie madeleine.  
Cette Natsumi...elle était spécial. C'est ce que se disait Riku sur le moment mais...plus tard,  
celle-ci prendrait davantage de place dans sa vie que celui-ci aurait pû l'imaginer!_

* * *

Coucou! Alors, les rêves de Riku vous interressent-ils?

**Roxas:** Moi, je m'en fiche, j'apparais pas avant un BOOONNN moment alors~~ .

**Moi:** Euh...

**Yuffie:** Puis, moi, on me voit presque PAS! è_é*

**Cloud:** Et pourquoi je devrais faire des cauchemards?

**Tous:** ET blabla..blabla ...BLABLABLABLA...

**Moi:** ...=-=*

**Tous:** BLABLABLABLA!!!

**Moi:** **MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI!!! èWé***

***se figent***

**Moi:** Toi! è_é*

***pointe Roxas***

**Moi:** Déjà, t'as rien à dire car, t'apparaitras dans l'histoire alors, tu ferais mieux de taire avant que je ne décide de ne pas t'y mettre du tout!

**Roxas:**...°-°"

**Moi:** Et toi! (pointe Yuffie) Si tu bronches, je te ligote, te baillones et te jete dans un placard à balai!  
Et à la fin...**C'EST MOI L'AUTEUR, C'EST MOI QUI ECRIT ALORS VOUS AVEZ QU'A VOUS LA FERMER...C'EST PIGE???  
REPONDEZ "O-K", SI VOUS AVEZ BIEN ENREGISTRER? è_é***

***scotchés par la fureur de l'auteur***

**Tous:** O...ok 0-0"

**Moi:** Bien! =3

**Cloud:** Euh...

**Moi:** Oui?

**Cloud:** Pour mon cauchemard?

**Moi:** Ah ça! Faut voir avec tes deux furies! ;D

**Cloud:** (regarde Tifa et Aerith qui arrivent)...(préfère prendre la fuite xD)

Bon, ben Bonne soirée à tous et pour la partie deux du chapitre faudra attendre jusqu'à Jeudi, gômen =D


	12. X Les Songes du Passé Partie 2

Ni-Ao* Chers Lecteurs!

Ici, vous en apprendrez davantage sur le passé de nos deux héros et...

**Roxas: **Et elle parle...elle parle encore et toujours...tu peux pas abréger ou mettre de suite le chapitre pour une fois? =.=

**Moi:** Oh non, pas encore lui! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il vienne me casser les bonbo** continuellement, jours et nuits, 24h sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7...bon dieu! Que quelqu'un me débarasse de lui...de...de cette chose que je ne peux plus supporter, je vous en suppliee!!!!!

**Axel:** Salut Tanusi! =D

***voit Roxas***

**Axel:** Ah! Mon Roxi!!!

**Roxas:** O-O" !!!

***cheveux qui s'hérissent***

***palit***

***s'en va en courant***

**Axel:** Mais...Roxiii!!!!

***(axel) lui court aprés***

***(moi) regarde la scène béat***

***se tourne vers le ciel, les mains réunis***

***fait semblant de pleurer***

**Moi:** Merci mon seigneur d'avoir exaucer ma prière..

***les deux autres se courent toujours aprés dans le fond***

**Moi:** Je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante!

...Bon, lancement de la partie du chapitre, Enjoy! ;D

*******Ni-Ao****: "Bonjour" en chinois.**

X - Les Songes du Passé 2/2

Sora était bouleversé par tout ce qu'il venait de toutes les infos qu'on lui avaient fournis ce soir...il était même saturé!

Essayant de remettre toutes les données de son cerveau en ordre dans sa tête, il prit le chemin du retour aprés que les individus en noir soient partis, laissant le jeune homme seul...ou pas totalement en fait! Kanashi était resté dans son coin.

Elle avait souri à Tanus avant que celui ne parte en lui murmurant un "aurevoir", qui avait rendu jaloux Sora pendant un court instant, puis elle avait retrouver son éternel visage froid, quoique davantage haineux quand elle regardait Sora car, elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonner sa façon d'agir envers ses amis.

Il voulut parler à la jeune fille pour se faire pardonner (ben oui, il est pas du genre boudeur Sora lolxD) mais, Kanashi se leva à ce moment-là et passa devant Sora comme si celui-ci n'existait pas! Elle l'avait totalement ignoré...elle venait de le snober en beauté (comme Julius (pour ceux qui connaissent le manga "Rave" =P)) en somme.

Si Sora ne pensait pas pas à autre chose qu'à la jeune fille à ce moment-là, ça lui aurait donné envie de pleurer tellement ça le peinait de la voir agir ainsi mais, à cet instant, il n'avait plus que le rendez- vous organisé avec les hommes en noir le lendemain en tête. Donc, aprés que la jeune fille soit parti sans prendre la peine de lui parler ou même de l'attendre, il emboita son pas, se dirigeant à son tour vers la petite maisonnée où tout le monde devait encore être dans le monde des rêves.

Arrivés devant la porte, il se mit à bailler et mit sa main devant sa bouche par politesse même s'il n'y avait personne avec lui...question d'habitude.

Sur ce, il pénétra dans la batisse et se dirigea vers sa chambre avant de se souvenir que Riku était lui aussi sorti!

Il se dirigea donc vers la chambre de celui-ci et vit qu'il se trouvait à présent dans un profond sommeil.

Abandonnant l'idée de le réveiller en le voyant dormir aussi bien depuis tellement longtemps, il partit rejoindre sa chambre comme l'avait fait quelques minutes Kanashi et sûrement Riku.

Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et commença à se remémorer sa soirée. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'il portait toujours sa tenue de nuit quand il était sorti pour suivre la jeune fille à la Keyblade...il se mit à rougir furieusement.

***Mon dieu! Je suis sorti comme ça...dans la rue...devant elle! _"***

Aprés s'être tourmenté sur cette soudaine observation, il se coucha sur son lit et observa le plafond pendant quelques minutes.

(Qu'est-ce que c'est beau dites donc! *o*...SBAF Bon, je me tais xD)

Sans s'en rendre compte, il sombra petit à petit vers le mondes des songes et se perdit dans ses souvenirs.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_**Flash-Back**__** (Rêve de Sora) **_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Le soleil venait de pointer le bout de son nez, se frayant un chemin à travers les peu d'orifices que comporter les volets puis, se promena sur le visage d'un jeune garçon de 10ans avec les cheveux en pétars et de couleurs châtaigne. Bientôt, il se mit à sortir des jurons envers cette abruti de soleil qui le sortait d'un beau rêve._

_Il se leva, non sans peine, de son lit en se frottant les cheveux puis, il s'étira de tout son long en tendant ses bras vers l'arrière en baillant à gorge déployé. On pût enfin distinguer ses yeux qui était bleus ciel. Celui-ci se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre où il entreprit d'ouvrir les volets. Ceci fait, un grognement de mécontentement se fit entendre dans la chambre et l'on pût distinguer un autre lit prés du sien. Dans celui-ci se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux longs ayant la même couleur que ceux du jeune garçon nommé "Sora". La demoiselle, aprés avoir poussé son grognement (car, c'est bien elle qui a produit ce son! xD), prit son oreiller et le plaça sur sa tête puis, elle tira la couverture pour que celle-ci passe par dessus l'oreiller...ainsi elle n'avait plus aucun rayon de soleil, ni même les petits sons qui montrait qu'on était bien le matin comme le chant des oiseaux par exemple._

_Sora soupira. Malgré qu'il est le même âge et que lui-même avait du mal à se lever, en voyant sa soeur jumelle Natsumi se comportait de la sorte, il désespéra...elle était vraiment impossible, se dit-il mais, bizarrement, un sourire apparût sur ses lèvres._

_Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et avec un sourire moqueur commença à la secouer sans la violenter, la belle au bois dormant (car oui, elle s'était rendormi! MdrxD):_

-Natsu...Hey Natsu...il est déjà 11h et Riku ainsi que Kira doivent nous attendre en bas.

_Il marqua une pose puis désespéré et surtout désemparé, il se frotta la tête et dit:_

-Tu comptes dormir encore longtemps?...tu sais Riku va peut-être nous attendre mais pour Kira, elle ne va pas attendre éternellement, tu la connais comme elle est!

_Sur ces mots, la jeune fille se leva d'un coup, sautant carrément du lit vers son armoire. Elle fouillait dans celle-ci mettant tout sans dessus dessous! Sora se mit alors à rire face à la réaction de sa soeur. Celle-ci stoppa son mouvement et se tourna vers lui avec un regard intrigué. Sora se calma puis, s'exclama à la jeune fille:_

-Ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai réveillé 1/2 heure pour que tu puisses te préparer tranquillement.

_Dit-elle d'un sourire doux mais, qui reçut pour résultat un regard haineux de sa chère soeur...on se demandait même si il n'allait pas sortir des couteaux de ses yeux tellement elle avait l'air en rogne. Finalement, elle décida d'ignorer son frère pendant un petit moment pour bouder et se reconcentra sur sa garde robe._

_Pour le moment, tout les deux occupés la même chambre au vu que ses formes féminines n'étaient pas encore apparentes mais, elle s'était promis que dés qu'elle aurait 12ans, elle reclameraient à ses parents une chambre indivuduelle de celle de son frère...qu'il le veuille ou pas! Pour ce côté là, on pouvait reconnaitre le côté tétu de la jeune fille. Aprés quelques minutes où tout les deux restèrent silencieux (Sora a l'habitude des humeurs de Natsu), Natsu trouva enfin une tenue propre au fond de l'armoire et la sortit pour se précipiter ensuite vers la douche, tout en ignorant complètement Sora, qui se dit qu'il était vraiment patient pour la supporter...il soupira une nouvelle fois. Peu aprés, la demoiselle termina sa douche. Elle enfila rapidement des sous-vêtements suivi de ses vêtements, elle ajusta ses coudières(1), enfila ses ballerines et pour finir, elle se concentra sur sa coiffure._

_Elle prit une brosse ainsi que deux élastiques et attacha le tout en deux couettes moyennement haute._

_Sur ce, elle sortit de la salle de bain, qui ressemblait à présent à un sauna aprés son passage, et retourna dans la chambre à la recherche de son frère. Elle trouva assis sur le lit et totalement vêtit et coiffait...enfin on voyait pas vraiment s'il était coiffé ou pas avec sa coupe en pétard mais, aprés tout, c'était pratique pour ça justement! xD_

_Elle ne s'excusa pas le moins du monde de son comportement de tout à l'heure et fit comme si de rien n'était:_

-Je suis prête! On y va?

_Et comme d'habitude, Sora la suivit car, elle n'attendait jamais qu'il lui répond au vu qu'elle savait déjà sa réponse, ainsi elle se trouvait déjà à l'entrée, pressant Sora de se dépécher._

* * *

_Ils étaient tous ensemble sur la plage et s'entrainaient à l'épée._

_Riku se faisait défier par pleins d'enfants mais, jamais, il n'avait été battu!_

_Malgré tout, une seule personne personne lui avait résisté...ou plutôt, l'avait rattatiné tellement elle l'avait battu facilement._

_Un "elle" parce que c'était une fille et pas n'importe laquel, celle qui fascinait complètement le jeune garçon...la soeur jumelle de Sora, son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, en ce moment même, il entrainait un peu Kira en attendant que Sora et Natsumi arrivent._

_Bientôt, Sora et Natsumi arrivèrent en courant et s'excusèrent...ils étaient tout essouflés._

_Sur ce, Natsu partit dans un coin avec Kira pour l'entrainer à l'épée tandis que Riku fit de même de son côté avec Sora qui tentait à chaque fois désespérement de battre son ami...néanmoins, il avait fait pas mal de progrés avec l'entrainement de Natsu et Riku avait plus de difficulté à contenir les attaques du futur Keybladeur._

_La journée passa relativement vite. A midi, ils pique-niquèrent tous ensemble dans la joie et la bonne humeur...il avaient même pris un bain impovisé car, une vague s'était littéralement écrasé sur eux! Heureusement, ils avaient finis de tout manger à ce moment-là sinon, ils seraient tous restés le ventre creux et ça...ça n'aurait pas été au goût de Natsumi, qui était un vrai ventre sur pattes!_

_L'aprés-midi, ils décidèrent d'aller dans leur grotte et de raconter quelques histoires qui firent hérisser les cheveux de Kira ainsi que de la rendre plus pâle que ce qu'était son teint d'origine, ce qui fit rire les deux garçons et Natsu mais, sûrement pas Kira qui commença à étrangler Natsu de rage (comme dans les mangas quoi! xD). Tout le monde était hilare en les voyant puis, le soir arriva sans que ceux-ci ne sans rendent vraiment compte. Ils devaient rentrés chez eux car, il se faisait tard._

_Riku demanda un duel à l'épée à Natsu, qui eut un sourire en coin et en seulement 5 minutes, Riku se trouva à terre._

_Il sourit ironiquement pendant que la demoiselle lui tendait la main d'un air fairplay._

_Au final, ils rentrèrent tous de leur côté et avant de s'endormir dans son lit, Sora pensa en regardant dans la direction du lit de sa soeur jumelle:_

***Je suis sûre qu'elle s'en rend même pas compte mais, Riku est fou d'elle.***

_Un doux sourire fraternel apparût sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne sombre dans les bras de Morphée._

* * *

_4ans avaient passés et Kira avait déménagé, on ne savait où!_

_Néanmoins, tous avaient une théorie à ce sujet...elle était partie dans un autre monde._

_Ils étaient tous convaincu par cette hypothèse. C'est ainsi qu'ils prirent la décision de construire un radeau._

_Tous voulaient retrouvés leur amie (surtout Natsu qui est sa meilleure amie) et s'étaient donc empressés de ramener tout les éléments neccessaires pour construire celui-ci. Aprés seulement 2 jours, le radeau fût achevé et ils décidèrent de partir dans le lendemain._

_Il était seulement 15h quand Riku proposa de faire la course avec Sora. Mais, Natsu les coupa:_

-MOI! Moi, je vais faire la course contre toi et si je gagne, c'est moi qui nommerait le radeau et j'en serais la capitaine, ok? ;D

_Dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil et toute souriante. Riku rougit puis, soupira. De toute façon, contre elle, que ce soit à l'épée ou à la course, il ne l'avait jamais battu! L'une des seules choses où il avait réussi à la battre était le milieu des "Mathématiques" et autres sciences où la jeune fille avait pas mal de difficultés à vrai dire ^-^"_

_Au final, il ne pût lui refuser de faire la course contre elle et bientôt, ils s'élançèrent comme des fusées._

_Sora faisait l'arbitre...à peine la course venait de commençer et déjà il voyait que Natsu avait une bonne longueur d'avance sur Riku (et en plus, c'est vrai! Dans le jeu, je bats toujours Riku trop facilement à cette course! -^^-)._

_Natsu toucha l'étoile puis, revint vers le départ pour finir la course. Peu aprés, Riku fit de même mais, Natsu était déjà arrivée._

-Yata!(2) Bon, le radeau s'appellera le "Nagareboshi(3)" dés à présent! =3

_Dit-elle d'un ton enjouée. L'aprés-midi passa assez vite à faire des réserves pour le voyage._

_Le soir arriva enfin! Sora et Natsumi étaient sur le rebord de leur fenêtre à penser au lendemain ainsi qu'humer l'air frais de la nuit._

_Tout à coup, une boule étrange apparût dans le ciel et la mer semblait déchainée!_

_Sora et Natsu se précipitèrent vers leur barque pour rejoindre l'île et vérifier que le radeau était en parfait état._

_Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal plusieurs minutes aprés et accrochèrent leur barque sur les pieds du ponton._

_Des drôles de créatures noires apparûrent autour d'eux. Apeurés, ils se mirent tout les deux à courir vers le petit îlot relié à l'île et y virent Riku sur celui-ci. Tout les deux l'appellèrent. Il se retourna mais, à ce moment-là, une créature se jeta sur Natsumi et enfonça sa main noir dans sa poitrine. Le sans-coeur disparût et la demoiselle aussi._

_Sora et Riku avait les yeux exorbités...horrifiés par la scène qui s'était déroulés sur leur yeux._

_Natsu venait de mourir le coeur arrachés par une étrange créature des ténèbres...par une ombre._

_C'est à ce moment-là que Riku envahit par le désespoir, se laissa envahir par les ténèbres._

_Quelques minutes aprés, Sora était, lui, devenu le maître de la Keyblade, le sauveur des mondes._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_**Fin Flash-Back**__** (Rêve de Sora)**_** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_A cet instant, les deux garçons se réveillèrent chacun dans leur chambres respectives en même temps...en sueurs._

__

_(1)Long tissu que l'on attache en général d'un côté de la taille (Natsu en a deux avec une sangle liant les deux)._

_(2) ça veut dire "Super" en japonais._

_(3)Ce mot signifit "Etoile Filante", je trouve que ça correspondait bien à Natsu mais aussi au futur vaisseau _

_gummi qu'allait prendre notre jeune héros avec Donald et Dingo._

Ouf! L'étais long celui-là! _"

***(roxas) se traine vers Tanusi***

**Roxas:** Je t'en supplie...Dasekete (sauve-moi) T-T !

**Moi:** Euh...ok mais à une condition!

**Roxas:** Laquel?

***entend Axel l'appelait au loin***

**Roxas:** Ok! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux!!!!!

**Moi: **Que tu ne te plaignes plus.

**Roxas:** c'est tout?

**Moi:** C'est tout.

**Axel:** Roxxxiiii....Ou t'es?

***cache Roxas dessous son bureau***

**Axel:** (A Tanusi) Dis, t'as pas vu Roxi?

**Moi:** (ment à fond) Ah non, désolé...j'ai cru entendre du bruit au fond dehors.

**Axel:** Ah! Merci beaucoup!

***se remet à courir***

**Moi:** Tu peux sortir Roro.

**Roxas:** Ouf...merci!

**Moi:** Je t'en prie -^^-

Et voilà, ce chapitre et finit mais bientôt vous aurrez droit à "un peu" d'action (pas encore des combats spectaculaires mais, ça viendra =3) ainsi qu'un peu de gore dans cette fanfic encore toute rose bonbon! x3

*** ****Les deux nouveaux dessins du chapitre****:**

.com/art/Natsumi-10-14ans-127225936

.com/art/Kira-10-14ans-127559774


	13. Chapitre Bonus Jour 1

Hello! Oui, je sais, celà fait un moment que je n'ai pas écris et je m'en excuse profondément!

J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire pendant les vacances et puis...les vacances sont faites pour se reposer, non?

En clair, j'ai une pose d'environ 2 mois lolxD

Alors, déjà ceci n'est pas la suite de l'histoire (et non, désolé pour le faux espoir xD) mais, un chapitre Bonus en

attendant que je fasse les dessins pour le prochain chapitre =P

Un chapitre Bonus est un Bonus sans en être vraiment un, au vu que celà se passe aussi dans l'histoire!

La seule chose qui fait que ce soit un Bonus en fait, c'est que se n'apporte absolument rien à l'histoire!

Pas d'indice supplémentaire, pas d'intrigue supplémentaire, juste un chapitre pour faire rire =3

Donc, les Chapitres Bonus seront des journées qui se passe avant ou pendant les jours où il ne s'est rien passé

d'important dans l'histoire et que j'ai donc sauté et se nommeront pas des jours donc, pour celui-ci ce sera "Jour 1"

et ainsi de suite...bien sûr, je vous indiquerais le moment où celà se passe donc pas d'inquiètude, vous ne vous

perdrez pas ici! Sur ce, je vous souhaite Bonne lecture et n'ayez crainte, le vrai chapitre arrivera dans les prochains jours ^^

¤ Jour 1 ¤

[Celà se passe juste avant que Sora et Riku ne viennent à la Forteresse Oubliée donc, avant l'histoire]

_Aujourd'hui, Sora et Riku avait recus une mission du Roi Mickey._

_Celui-ci leur demander de faire une inspection au Pays Imaginaire car le nombre de sans-coeurs semblait avoir augmenté ces derniers temps dans ce monde...la routine quoi! Le Roi avait aussi précisé que Donald et Dingo ne pourrait venir car, ils étaient sur une autre mission. Sora soupira. Cela faisait combien de jours, si ce n'est de mois qu'il ne les avaient pas vus ceux-là?...Il ne savait même plus et à vrai dire, ça le dégoutait un peu car, il aurait bien les revoir un peu pour faire équipe avec eux comme avant! Non pas que Riku n'était pas bien...loin de là! C'était son meilleur ami et il l'adorait mais, à vrai dire, à force d'être toujours avec lui, il voulait voir une autre tête pour changer d'air, surtout que la plupart du temps, Riku le mettait dans l'embarras avec ces histoires de filles qu'il draguait dans tout les mondes...au final, ils finissaient à chaque fois par prendre la poudre d'escanpète pour ne pas se retrouvait avec un bras ou une jambe en moins! Oui car, j'ai oubliée de le préciser mais, Riku draguait aussi les filles mariès ou fiancés, ce qui avait pour résultat qu'ils se faisaient coursés par les mecs de ces filles...et malheureusement, Sora, étant son meilleur ami, en faisait les frais aussi! Sora essaya de penser à autre chose et se dirigea vers le volant pour se dirigeait ensuite vers le Pays Imaginaire. Comme à son habitude, Riku faisait une sieste à l'arrière du vaisseau pendant que Sora s'occupait du pilote du vaisseau._

_Il ne fallût que quelques minutes pour que Sora arrive au dessus du monde et ne mette le vaisseau en orbite pour ensuite, aller réveiller son compagnon qui gromella en apprenant qu'il était déjà arriver à destination...à vrai dire, il aurait dormir plus!_

_C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, Sora remarqua que Riku ne dormait que quand le vaisseau se déplaçait sinon, il avait toujours du mal à dormir...repensait-il toujours elle? Serais-ce pour ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil? Sora décida de ne pas se focaliser sur ces questions et ouvrit la porte. Riku vint bientôt le rejoindre et tout les deux sautèrent du vaisseau pour atterrir en volant dans le Pays Imaginaire. Peut-être y rencontrerait-il son ami Peter Pan et son amie Clochette? En tout cas, il l'espérait! Un grand sourire apparût alors sur ses lèvres pendant leur courte descente dans la forêt. Ils atterirent bientôt dans les bois et Riku lui dit avec une main au menton et d'un air penseur:_

Riku - Dis, Sora! Tu penses qu'il y a des belles filles ici?...Ce serait bien!

_Sora soupira...sûrement que Riku ne changerait pas de sitôt même si Sora priait tout les soirs pour le moindre petit changement...en vain. Sora pensait de plus en plus que Riku était devenu un vrai pervers mais, en fait, il n'avait jamais embrassé une fille, ce qui confirmait son hypothèse par rapport à laquelle, ce changement de personnalité était dû à son absence, à elle._

_Sora cessa d'y penser et voulût se taper le front de désespoir mais, à ce moment-là, un bruit venant des buissons l'interpella._

_Il tourna la tête vers ceux-ci et aperçut une ombre. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir davantage, Sora partit à sa poursuite tandis que Riku lui emboita le pas, suivant à son tour Sora. Courant à toute vitesse à travers les buissons, il se prit plusieurs branches et s'écorchant le visage, les bras et les jambes sur celle-ci mais, il n'abandonna pas même si l'ombre courrait rapidement._

_Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, cette ombre lui était nostalgique et il voulait comprendre pourquoi! Soudain, il se sentit tomber et attérrit durement sur le sol...il s'était pris le pied dans une racine d'arbre. Malheureusement pour lui, Riku ne l'avait pas vu tomber et trébucha à son tour écrasa le pauvre Sora de tout son poids_**(1)**._ On entendit le cri d'agonie de Sora résonnait dans tout la forêt_**(2)**.

_Riku se releva enfin et lui dit_:

Riku - Excuse Sora, je t'avais pas vu...!! °-°'

_Sora le regardait d'un air tellement effrayant que sur le moment, Riku se demanda s'il avait bien son meilleur ami en face de lui ou si quelqu'un avait pris sa place sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte!_**(3) **_Sora laissa donc, Riku figeait sur place et repartit à la poursuite de l'individu. Il sortit bientôt des buissons et se retrouva...devant le repaire de Peter Pan? Sora resta étonné sur le coup et regarda dans tout les coins. Aucune trace de l'ombre._

***Et Merd*! èWé ***

_Pensa celui-ci furieux avant que Riku n'arriva encore une fois à lui tomber dessus._

_Un aura noire s'échappa de Sora et celui-ci repoussa violement Riku avant de s'exclamer hors de lui:_

Sora - Non mais, t'en as pas marre de me tomber dessus?!! Et en plus, on l'a perdu!

_Riku regarda ailleurs en sifflotant d'un air innocent. Une veine apparût sur le front de Sora mais, avant qu'il n'est pû faire quelque chose, Peter Pan sortit du repaire et les aperçut__**(4)**__._

Peter Pan- Hey! Quel surprise de te voir ici Sora! Comment vas-tu?

_Sora allait lui répondre quand un courant d'air (nommait Riku) passa à côté de lui à tout allure pour se retrouver à côté de Peter Pan._

Peter & Sora - ???

_Celui-ci s'approcha de Clochette, qui se trouvait à côté de Peter, et lui dit:_

Riku - Tu sais que tu es pas mal! Petite certes mais, trés joli!

_Sora se tapa le front tandis que la fée ne vivant que pour Peter mordit le nez de Riku qui se mit à courir dans tout les sens_**(5)**.

_Finalement, l'ambiance se calma. Sora s'excusa auprés de Peter tandis que Riku clama haut et fort qu'il ne s'approcherait plus "jamais" d'une furie pareille car, il voulait garder son nez__**(6)**__! Sur ce, aprés avoir salué toute la bande et avoir fait une inspection des lieux, les deux compagnons se dirigent vers la crique des Sirènes. Sora sentait que cette partie n'allait pas être __**"DU TOUT" **__une partie de repos pour lui...quoiqu'à la rigueur, il pourrait y abandonner Riku le temps qu'il finisse l'inspection de l'Île mais, à vrai dire en repensant à la superficie de l'Île, il se mit à palir et se dit que Riku serait tout de même nécessaire pour mener cette mission à bien!_

_Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la crique et bien entendu, Riku se mit à draguer tout de suite les sirènes ce qui ne semblaient pas leur déplaire d'ailleurs! Pour une fois que Sora n'avait pas d'ennuis, il se dit qu'il allait le laisser un peu avec les filles et s'en alla inspecter les environs. Rien ici, rien là-bas et rien...!!! Sora venait de revenir vers les sirènes et remarqua que les sirènes étaient plus entreprenantes que ce qu'il pensait parce que la plupart d'elle avaient enlevés leur haut et avaient entrainés Riku dans l'eau qui essayait tant bien que mal d'en ressortir. Il vit d'ailleurs Sora et l'appella à l'aide. Sora hésita puis, se rapprocha du bord pour secourir son ami. Un fois sorti de l'eau, les sirènes se mirent à rire pendant que Riku faisait légèrement la tête_**(7)**.

_Finalement, ils repassèrent rapidement au vaisseau pour prendre des vêtements secs pour Riku puis, ils survolèrent les pirates._

_Le problème avec eux, c'est qu'ils adorent lancer des boules de canons en l'air à tout bout de champs!_

_En clair, quand ils ont vus nos deux acolytes, ils décidèrent de les prendre pour cible._

_Riku et Sora esquivèrent de justesse leurs tirs tandis que les nuages commençèrent à se transformer en gruyère_**(8)**.

_Au final, les deux Keybladeurs décidèrent de renoncer à l'inspection de cette partie de l'Île, surtout que Crochet devait être sur un de ces bateaux! ^-^" Ils se rendirent donc sur la dernière partie de l'Île susceptible d'avoir des sans-coeurs...le côté indien!_

_Ils y trouvèrent effectivement des sans-coeurs qui s'attaquaient aux villageois. Ils atterrirent sur le sol et firent apparaitre leurs Keyblades. Ils avaient tués tout les sans-coeurs...Mission accompli._

_Néanmoins, le chef voulût les remercier pour leur aide et les invita donc à la fête du soir._

_Ce soir-là, Sora goûta à la pipe que lui tendit le Chef et ne se souvient pas de ce qui se passa aprés_**(9)**.

_Riku, quant à lui, draguait les filles comme d'habitude, quoique'un peu ivre sur les bords tout de même!_

_Tous, trop occupés par la fête, ne remarquèrent pas l'ombre dissumulée dans la forêt et qui les observés._

? - Baka.

_La nuit passa rapidement et le lendemain, un énorme de tête fût au rendez-vous de nos chers protagonistes._

_Ils retournèrent tant bien que mal au vaisseau, se cogna contre la porte de celui-ci d'ailleurs (10) puis, décidèrent de se reposer une journée tandis qu'ils décidèrent de se rendre à la Forteresse Oubliée le lendemain pour revoir leurs amis._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1)** ça doit faire trop mal lolxD

Je suis de tout coeur avec toi Soso _'

**(2)** Le cri de Tarzan? xD

**(3)** Et oui, Sora peut être gentil mais, se montrait trés effrayant parfois et surtout

envers Riku qui ne fait que lui apportait des ennuis à longuer de journée =P

**(4)** Il l'a échappé belle là Riku parce que Sora était vraiment furax ^-^"

**(5)** Ouais, vas-y Clochette! Te laisse pas faire lolxD

**(6)** Bonne résolution Riku! C'est vrai qu'on te préfères avec un nez tout de même x3

**(7)** Bah alors! T'as eu pleins de câlins et tu boudes Riku? x'3

**(8)** Ben oui, les boules, ça fait des trous quand ça passe quelque part!

**(9)** En clair, il est tombé comme une mouche lolxD

**(10)** ça se voit qu'ils sont pas dans leurs assiettes les pauvres =_='


	14. Hayate Cut's 1

°o. **H**_ayate_ **C**_ut's_; **N**_umber_ **O**_ne_ .o°

- **1 **-

Les ''Hayate Cut's'' sont en fait, des sortes de bêtisiers des chapitres. Il y aura un bêtisier pour chaque partie, celui-ci étant pour la partie 1 de l'histoire se nommant ''Kuro Kage'' (qui signifie « Ombres Noires »), c'est à dire du chapitre I au chapitre X. Normalement, j'aurais dû le faire avant le chapitre X mais comme j'ai légèrement oublié de le faire car, j'ai plus pensé à l'histoire qu'au reste donc, le voici maintenant et il est placé avant le chapitre X pour réparé mon erreur précédente d'oubli. Dans ce bêtisier, tout ou presque est du ''vécu'' et le bêtisier se déroule comme si l'histoire était un film que l'on tourne.

Sur ce, bonne lecture! ;3

**(Chap.1)**

*******Clap1;**

_Sora conduit le vaisseau gummi. Il soupira avant de se lever et de partir vers Riku...le vaisseau chute._

**Sora & Riku:** !

**Scénariste:** SORA! LE PILOTE-AUTOMATIQUE! METS VITE LE PILOTE AUTOMATIQUE!

_Le vaisseau s'écrase peu de temps après sur une des tours du château à la Forteresse Oubliée ^-^''_

*******Clap2;**

_Sora repensa aux filles que Riku draguait dans chaque monde. Des larmes se forment sur le visage de Sora._

_**/pête une crise sur le plateau de tournage/**_

**Sora:** POURQUOI C'EST RIKU QUI A TOUTES LES FILLES À SES PIEDS! C'EST PAS JUSTE! JE VAIS PORTER PLAINTE! JE SUIS UN MAL-AIME! TT^TT

_**/s'en va sans demander son reste/**_

**Tous:** ...°-°?

*******Clap3;**

_Sora part s'accouder contre la vitre du vaisseau...mais il manque celle-ci._

**SBAM**

**Sora:** ITAI! (ÇA FAIT MAL!) ,o

**Scénariste:** COUPER! COUPER, BON SANG! W*

*******Clap4;**

_Sora pensa alors;_

***En y pensant...à cause de toutes ses histoires, je n'ai jamais pû trouvés de petite amie, moi!...***

_Sora lança un regard haineux à Riku couché un peu plus loin avant de continuer son texte comme si de rien n'était. Riku, de son côté, a ressenti un léger frisson sans trop savoir d'où ça venait ^-^''_

*******Clap5;**

_Sora vit le monde de la Forteresse Oubliée et partit voir Riku...qui n'était toujours pas réveillé?_

**Sora:** (murmure) Riku?

_Pas de réponse._

**Sora:** (murmure) Riku! Le script! Tu dois suivre le script! .''

_Sora se rapprocha...et entendit Riku ronfler légèrement._

**Sora:** … -w-*

_Sora mit une grosse claque à Riku qui se réveilla en sursaut._

**Riku:** ITE! (AIE!) ,°0°,

**Scénariste:** /commence à craquer/ COUPPEEEEEZZZZZ! W*

*******Clap6;**

_Sora reprend la scène...Riku dort encore. Sora s'en va comme si c'était normal et revient avec un seau d'eau qu'il verse sans pitié sur Riku qui se réveille une nouvelle fois en sursaut. Le scénariste craque et envoie le ''gros pavée de script'' dans la tête de Sora qui tombe sur Riku. (Vive l'effet Domino xD)_

_-__Le scénariste s'en va__ ^-^''_

**(Chap.2)**

_*****__**Clap7;**_

- HEY! TOI!

_S'écria Riku à l'inconnu. Celui-ci sursauta avant de partir...mais s'emmêla les pieds dans son manteau et tomba par terre._

Scénariste – Coupez! C'est après qu'il faut tomber Hitomi, pas maintenant!

_Hitomi se relève, toute désolé:_

Hitomi – Désolé...j'ai vraiment pas fait exprès!

_Quelqu'un vient soigner l'égratignure que s'est faite Hitomi au nez._

_*****__**Clap8;**_

_Hitomi sifflote gaiement du haut d'un toit en regardant Riku pénétrait dans la maison de ses amis._

_La scène est finie et le scénariste annonce une pause. D'un coup, Tanus arrive et se jète sur Hitomi...elles tombent toutes les deux en bas...sur Sora x'D_

Tanus – Ouais! Super Amortisseur! Qualité 100%!

_Tanus s'en va en courant avant de se faire démonter par Sora, enragé._

**(Chap.3)**

_*****__**Clap9;**_

_**« Il partit prendre dans la malle sa tenue de "repos"... »**_

_Il y a un gros silence puis;_

Sora - Hey! C'est qui, qui a foutu ce tutu dans la malle?

_Sora montre le tutu. Irrité, il continu:_

Sora – A moins que ce soit ça ma tenue de repos? En tout cas, n'espérez pas me voir porter ça si c'est le cas, je vous préviens!

Scénariste – Coupez! Pourquoi y a un tutu dans la malle? Bon sang de bonsoir! Je sens qu'on va jamais réussir à finir une scène sans l'avoir refaite au moins une fois...

_Le scénariste commence à déprimer._

_*****__**Clap10;**_

_Kairi doit pleurer mais n'y arrive pas. Sora la pince._

Kairi – HYAAAAA! ÇA FAIT MAL!

Scénariste – Coupez!

_Kairi pleure comme une madeleine au final._

_*****__**Clap11;**_

_Kairi saute dans les bras de Sora mais comme elle y allait trop fort, ils tombent à la renverse et passent à travers le décor._

Sora & Kairi – AHHHHH!

_Ils tombent tout les deux de l'autre côté du décor._

Scénariste – (affligé) ...Coupez.

_*****__**Clap12;**_

_Sora se réveille en sursaut...et se prend le lustre. Sora K.O. par victoire du lustre._

_On marque une pause en attendant que Sora se remette du choc tandis que Kairi lui apporte une compresse._

_*****__**Clap13;**_

_Kanashii passa à côté de Sora et s'exclama:_

Kana – Crêpe...!

_Scénariste – COUPEZ!_

Kana – Ah! Excusez-moi...c'est juste que j'ai faim et...Gômen!

_Elle se met à pleurer._

_*****__**Clap14;**_

_Kanashi refait la scène. Elle passe à côté de Sora et s'exclame alors:_

-Gratin...!

_A ce même instant, son ventre se met à gronder férocement. Tout le monde éclate de rire._

Scénariste – Coupez! Donnez lui à manger qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes avec cette scène parce que là...je craque!

_Kanashi s'excuse plusieurs fois en pleurant puis, finalement, elle mange et ils refont de nouveau la scène._

**(Chap.4)**

_*****__**Clap15;**_

_Sora arriva dans la maison où tout le monde le salua à sa façon:_

Yuffie - Salut Soso! Tu vas bien?

Merlin - Bonjour mon garçon. Comment te portes-tu?

Cid - Cà va le jeune?

_Un gros silence se fait._

Leon - …

_Tous regardent Leon._

Scénariste – Coupez! Leon! Ta réplique bon sang, Ta réplique!

_Le scénariste se met à taper la table en face de lui avec son script roulé comme un forcenée... ce qui est assez comique à voir._

**(Chap.6)**

_*****__**Clap16;**_

_Voyant Sora se faire aspiré par un trou noir, Kairi essaye de le rattraper mais, elle ne regarde pas devant elle et rentre dans un élément du décor. Elle voit des étoiles avant de tomber dans les pommes. (xD)_

**(Chap.7 - Part1)**

_*****__**Clap17;**_

_Sora s'était prit la pierre sur la tête et Hitomi s'était enfuie en courant. Avant de partir à sa poursuite, Riku vérifie l'état de Sora...et se met à lui tirer les joues._

***On dirait du mashmallow...hum...***

_Tout le monde se demandent ce que Riku fiche puis, celui-ci part finalement poursuivre Hitomi._

**(Chap.7 - Part2)**

_*****__**Clap18;**_

_Au lieu de tomber simplement, Hitomi s'étale de toute son long avec un gros ''SPLAF'. Il y a un gros silence. Riku s'approche d'elle:_

Riku – Euh...ça va?

Hitomi - …(a trop mal pour répondre)

_Riku se tourne vers les membres de l'équipe:_

Riku – Je crois que des glaçons et des pansements seront nécessaires pour elle.

**(Chap.8)**

_*****__**Clap19;**_

_Kanashi enfila son peignoir puis sortit discrètement de sa chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle commença à marcher vers la porte d'entrée quand elle sentit que quelque chose la retenait... elle avait bloqué son peignoir dans la porte._

**(Chap.9)**

_*****__**Clap20;**_

_Sora se mit à rougir en voyant Kanashi sourire. Il la trouvait de plus en plus mignonne..._

***Non! Elle est pas DU TOUT mignonne...RHHHHHAAAA!***

_Sora se met à taper sa tête contre le mur, pétrifiant de surprise tout les membres de l'équipe car, apparemment... ce n'était pas marquer dans le script...ça._

**(Chap.9)**

_*****__**Clap21;**_

_Kanashi se jeta dans les bras de Tanus. Dans le fond, on pût voir une aura noire et des flammes apparaître ainsi que le mur se fissurait... Tanus a une goutte de sueur. (C'est Sora qui enrage en clair ^_^')_

**(Chap.10)**

_*****__**Clap22;**_

_Riku commença à se dévêtir._

Fangirls – KYYYYYAAA! RIKUUUUU!

_Les gardes essayent de les retenir... en vain. Elles piétinent les gardes avant de se ruer sur Riku qui n'a pas d'autre choix que de s'enfuir en courant à moitié nu._

Voilà Le bêtisier est fini! J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu...en tout cas, j'ai fait au mieux et promis, je mettrais bientôt la suite de l'histoire...ces derniers temps, j'ai été beaucoup occupé et donc, je n'ai pas pu avancer mais, ça va changer! Je vais essayer d'être plus régulière dans mes écrits -^^-


	15. XI Sombre Préavis

Ohayo Mina!

Désolé pour ma longue absence mais, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps en dehors de ma vie en IRL et puis, j'ai été lassé de ''Kingdom Hearts'' pendant un moment, je vous l'avoue...mais!

***saute de l'avion***

Je vais tout faire pour me rattraper et petit à petit, tout les mystères de ma fanfic vont tomber comme des dominos!

***ouvre le parachute***

(a Roxas) T'es prêt pour me réceptionner?

**Roxas:** Hein? Mais, tu peux pas atterrir toute seule avec le parachute?

**Moi:** Ha ha ha...c'est qu'en fait, les freins et la direction sont cassés ^-^''

***montre les manettes arrachées du parachute***

***arrive sur Roxas***

***Roxas essaye de s'enfuir***

***atterrit sur Roxas***

Ouf! Chuis encore en un seul morceau! -^^-

***voit Roxas écrabouillé sous elle***

***se relève***

Ah ah ah...gômen Roxas ^_-''

***décroche le parachute***

***s'avance vers la caméra***

Sur ce, je vous laisse apprécier en toute tranquillité ce chapitre que vous offrira quelques surprises (et crise de rire, j'espère bien =3)...BONNE LECTURE!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

XI – Sombre Préavis

_Dans la ville endormie, une personne se trouvait allongé sur une des tours de l'ancienne forteresse à observer les étoiles. L'ombre d'une autre personne apparût bientôt derrière celle allongée puis, en se penchant un peu en avant pour exprimer son respect à l'autre inconnu, il s'exclama ensuite:_

? - Bonjour Patron. Je viens vous signaler que toutes nos cibles sont à présent rassemblés ici, dans cette ville.

_L'individu, qui était allongé, se releva alors en restant assis, appuyé sur ses coudes et lui dit:_

? - Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom. Je suis bien votre chef mais, je n'aime pas ce mot...ce genre de mot me dégoûte!

_Dans la pénombre, l'on pût distinguer le visage de cette personne se crisper de dégoût mais aussi, de colère._

? - Bien, Zero-sama **(1)**.

_Le chef des Mazuietai se reprit, se releva puis, se tourna vers l'autre individu. Un sourire sadique apparût sur ses lèvres puis, il enchaîna:_

Zero – Pour le moment, je voudrais un peu m'amuser...surtout avec ''elle''. Lodz...tu sais ce qu'il te restes à faire, n'est-ce pas?

Lodz – A vos ordres, Zero-sama.

_A ses mots, Lodz s'en alla aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé. Zero se rassit sur le toit puis, plia ses genoux, les ramenant vers son torse. Il entoura ensuite ceux-ci de ses bras avant de poser son menton sur ses genoux, regardant l'ombre de son pion s'éloignait au loin:_

Zero – (murmure) Essaye de ne pas trop l'amocher...j'aimerais l'avoir en un morceau. Après tout, un jour...elle sera à moi.

_Le sourire de Zero devint démoniaque tandis que l'on voyait disparaître au loin Lodz, sautant de toit en toi, s'enfonçant dans la ville._

_Le matin venu, Sora et Riku se réveillèrent simultanément en sursaut dans leurs chambres respectives. Sora se rallongea, posant son bras sur son front et regardant le plafond:_

Sora – Pourquoi ais-je fait ce rêve?

_Quant à Riku, il s'assit dans son lit, mettant sa main sur son front, les genoux légèrement repliés vers son torse:_

Riku – Pourquoi ais-je rêvé d'elle...maintenant?

_Les deux garçons se sentait assez mal à l'aise à cause de leurs rêves mais, décidèrent de se lever peu de temps après pour déjeuner. Ainsi, ils enfilèrent chacun leur tenue avant de sortir de leur chambre presque en même temps. Ils s'assirent ensuite sur une chaise de la table à manger où diverses denrées étaient disposées ainsi qu'un mot. A part ça, la maison semblait déserte. Sora prit le mot et le lit à haute voix à Riku:_

**''Nous sommes allés faire les courses (pour les filles) et une inspection de la ville (pour les garçons).**

**Merlin et avec nous. Nous vous avons préparé quelques trucs pour déjeuner, faites comme chez vous.**

**Nous ne reviendrons sûrement pas avant midi. Signé, Yuffie.''**

_Sora chercha une horloge puis, quand il en trouva enfin une, il remarqua qu'il n'était que 9h. Ils avaient encore largement le temps de prendre le petit déjeuner et de parler à Riku de la veille avant que les autres ne reviennent. Sora prit une tartine et du beurre puis, commença à poser le beurre sur la tartine avec un couteau avant de l'étaler dessus. Pendant ce temps là, Riku semblait perdue dans ses pensées et prit quand à lui de la confiture pour étaler sur sa biscotte. Sora croqua pour la première fois dans sa tartine quand Riku sembla reprendre ses esprits et s'exclama:_

-J'ai rêvé de Natsumi cette nuit.

_Sora s'arrêta soudainement de manger sa biscotte et regarda Riku. Il était rare que Riku parle d'elle mais, il était aussi rare qu'il arrive à dormir. Et puis...Sora aussi avait rêve d'elle cette nuit! Etais-ce une coïncidence? Sora n'en savait rien mais, avec tout les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés la veille, il commençait à se demander si ce rêve n'était pas une sorte de présage. Sora posa la biscotte doucement sur la table avant d'enchaîner en disant:_

-Moi aussi, j'ai rêve d'elle cette nuit.

_A ses mots, Riku se retourna vers lui très étonné._

Riku - Tu as rêver de quoi exactement?

Sora – De souvenirs. Je me suis revu avec toi, Kira et elle sur notre Île.

_Riku parût encore plus surpris par ce que lui disait le maître de la Keyblade et continua en disant:_

-Moi aussi, j'ai rêvé de cette époque.

_Sora et lui ne savait plus quoi en pensait._

Sora – Penses-tu à une coïncidence? Que l'on est fait un rêve pratiquement similaire la même nuit?

Riku – Je ne sais pas. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas que ce rêve soit si anodin que ça.

_Sur ce, ils stoppèrent leur conversation là et finirent de prendre leur petit déjeuner en silence._

_Derrière la porte d'une chambre, Kanashi était dos à celle-ci et semblait avoir écouté leur conversation...elle réfléchissait. Oui...mais à quoi?_

_Midi arriva rapidement et bientôt les membres de la maisonnée revinrent en trompe pour faire le déjeuner._

_Kana en profita pour sortir discrètement de la chambre qu'elle n'avait pas quitter depuis, de peur que les deux garçons ne se ruent sur elle pour lui poser des questions. Néanmoins, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais, au fond d'elle, elle aurait bien aimer discuter avec le garçon aux cheveux châtains en piques. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait un truc du genre depuis ce moment, hormis les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Tanus et Hitomi. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées mais, pendant ce temps, le reste des personnes dans la salle s'affairaient à faire un beau et surtout ''bon'' repas pour ce midi...qui venait de retentir avec la cloche **(2)** de la ville justement. Les denrées furent bientôt prêtes et furent servies sur la grande table tandis que les convives se réunirent autour de celle-ci **(3)**. Le repas passa relativement vite et bientôt, Sora amena Riku à l'écart pour lui parler:_

Sora – (murmure) Hier, j'ai rencontré deux personnes vêtus de manteau noir.

Riku – (murmure) Hein? Toi aussi?

Sora – (murmure, étonné) Toi aussi alors...

_Il marqua une pose avant de reprendre sérieusement:_

Sora – Il était en compagnie de Kana et veulent nous parler. Ils ne sont...

Riku - ...pas mauvais et ne font pas partie de l'organisation. Ce ne sont pas des similis non plus. C'est ça que tu voulais dire?

_Sora hocha de la tête, un peu surpris mais, Riku reprit par la suite avec un sourire amusé:_

Riku – Disons que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de leur parler un peu hier soir.

Quand doit-on les rencontrer de nouveau?

Sora – En début d'après midi, à l'ordinateur d'Ansem.

Riku – Bien. Attendons un peu puis, essayons de partir discrètement...je ne veux pas mêler les autres à ça.

_Sur ce, ils mirent fin à la discussion en catimini et rejoignirent les autres qui étaient toujours à table._

_Peu de temps passa après leur discussion, quand ils prétextèrent une ronde pour partir à la rencontre de Tanus et Hitomi. Ils allaient partir quand:_

Kanashi – Je viens avec vous.

_A ses mots, l'ensemble de la salle se tournèrent vers elle étonnés. Elle ne fit pas attention aux autres et se plaça à côté de Sora avant de s'exclamer toujours aussi froide:_

Kana – Bon, on y va ou on attend qu'il neige? u.u

_Riku et Sora reprirent leurs esprits et sortirent enfin de la maison en compagnie de la jeune fille qui les suivait de près. Ils arrivèrent en peu de temps dans la salle où se trouvait l'ordinateur d'Ansem le Sage et virent deux personnes encapuchonnés et vêtus d'un manteau noir au fond de la pièce. Kanashi courût à leur rencontre avant de se jeter dans les bras de la plus grande personne (Tanus) avec un petit sourire amical:_

Kana – Bonjour Tanus ^^

_Elle lâcha son étreinte envers le garçon puis, se tourna vers la fille et lui dit tout aussi amicalement:_

Kana – Bonjour Hitomi-chan -^^-

_Les deux garçons restaient en retrait, se rapprochèrent enfin du petit groupe, restant tout de même méfiants vis à vis de Tanus et Hitomi. Les voyant arrivés, ceux-ci prirent la parole:_

Tanus – Ravi que vous soyez venus.

Hitomi – (à Riku) Comme nous ne nous sommes pas présentés à vous auparavant, je vais faire refaire les présentations. Je m'appelle ''Hitomi'' quand à l'homme à mes côtés, il s'agit de ''Tanus''.

Tanus – Sur ce, maintenant que nous nous connaissons mieux, je vais vous résumer la situation.

_Tanus fit ainsi un récapitulatif de ce qu'il avait dit la veille à Sora. Cela ne prit pas longtemps et bientôt les questions des garçons tombèrent comme Tanus s'y attendait._

Sora – Alors...si je comprends bien, les mondes sont de nouveau en grand danger?

Tanus – C'est exact.

Riku – Et la fille du rêve de Sora aurait un rapport avec celui-ci et vous la connaissez...vous pouvez nous en dire plus?

_Tanus jeta un regard à Kanashi qui les écoutait attentivement avant qu'Hitomi ne prenne la parole:_

Hitomi – Et bien, nous pouvons juste vous dire qu'elle a un très lourd passé et que si vous n'arriverez pas à ouvrir son coeur, vous ne pourrez jamais en apprendre davantage sur cette fille...je ne peux pas vous dire qui elle est mais, je suis sûrs que vous comprendrez dans très peu de temps de qui il s'agit.

_Beaucoup d'autres questions s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à que Sora touche la poche de son pantalon...là où se trouvait la mystérieuse pierre de la veille dont s'était servi Hitomi. Elle mit sa main dans la poche et la sortir alors en la pointant vers Tanus et Hitomi:_

Sora – Cette pierre est bien à vous?

Hitomi lui prit des mains puis, lui dit avec un petit sourire de remerciement:

Hitomi – Oui, merci beaucoup de l'avoir gardé. Elle est très précieuse pour nous.

Riku – Ah bon? Pourquoi? Et puis, ce symbole me dit quelque chose.

_A ses mots, Tanus prit la parole à son tour:_

Tanus – Ce symbole représente une personne. Chaque homme possède son symbole et la femme à qui il est destiné possède le même symbole que celui-ci...à une différence près; c'est qu'un coeur est apposé à ses côtés en plus du symbole de l'homme.

Hitomi – Et la plume représentait sur cette pierre est ton symbole, Riku.

Riku – Mon symbole? Mais alors...

_A cet instant, il scruta du regard Hitomi qui s'exclama rapidement en plaçant la pierre dans les mains de Tanus:_

Hitomi – Non, non, elle est pas à moi mais, à Tanus hein! A TANUS! ^-^''

_Riku se tourna alors, vers Tanus mais, le regardant d'une façon étrange. Tanus comprit de suite pourquoi et en fourrant la pierre dans la poche de son manteau, il s'exclama aussi rapidement qu'Hitomi._

Tanus – Je sais à quoi tu penses et non, ne me regardes pas comme ça, je ne suis pas HOMO! Et puis, cette pierre ne m'appartient pas...je l'ai trouvé et il est devenu notre porte-bonheur, c'est tout!

_S'écria-t-il presque pour couper court à cette conversation qui n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire guère._

_Riku et Sora trouvèrent le comportement des deux acolytes assez bizarres **(4)** mais, bientôt une question leur vint à l'esprit en même temps. Riku comprit qu'ils pensaient à la même chose alors, il laissa la parole au maître de la Keyblade:_

Sora – Sinon, nous avons tout les deux rêver de ma soeur jumelle morte il y a quelques années cette nuit...est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce qui se passe actuellement?

_Les deux personnes en manteau noir semblèrent se figer. Riku allait prendre la parole à la suite de Sora mais, tout à coup, Tanus sembla sentir quelque chose et se rua vers l'extérieur de la pièce jusqu'à arriver dans la cour de la forteresse. Sora et le reste du groupe vinrent le rejoindre dans la minute qui suivit et se figèrent en voyant deux personnes en face d'eux qui les observés sur l'un des piliers de la forteresse._

_Le premier inconnu était assez efféminé mais, il s'agissait d'un homme. Il était assis sur le pilier à côté de son collège. Il avait les cheveux mi-courts gris argenté semblable à ceux de Riku et les yeux verts émeraude. Il était vêtu d'un bustier, d'un short et d'un long manteau laissé ouvert ainsi que des bottes hautes... tout était de noir mis à part la ceinture à sa taille qui était mi-dorée, mi-argenté. La seconde personne était un grand gaillard dont on ne douterait point que ce soit un homme au vu de sa carrure impressionnante! Celui-ci avait de longs cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux verts très foncés. Il était, quand à lui, lourdement vêtu d'un sweat qui lui moulait le torse et s'élargissait au niveau du col puis, qui disparaissait dans le pantalon marrons qu'il portait. Un ceinture beige négligemment accroché soutenait son pantalon et le fourreau des sabres qu'il portait et il avait de simples souliers noires aux semelles marrons au pied. De plus, il portait des gants grisâtre et une grosse et longue écharpe rouge qui entourait son cou pour ensuite, flottait vers l'arrière au grès du vent. Tout deux portaient un étrange tatouage. Il s'agissait d'un rond rouge traversé par un pic noir et surplombé d'un éclair jaune. Celui de l'argenté se trouvait du côté droite de sa hanche tandis que celui du plus costaux se trouvait au niveau de son avant-bras gauche. Tanus semblait les regarder avec plein de haine tandis qu'Hitomi et Kanashi restait vers l'arrière d'un air apeuré. C'est alors que Tanus murmura quelques mots remplis de haine:_

Tanus – Le Chef des Mazuietai...Zero.

_C'est alors que Riku et Sora comprirent enfin. Alors, ces deux personnes en face d'eux qui les dédaignaient du regard n'étaient autre que leurs pires ennemis...les personnes à abattre pour la survie de leurs mondes._

_Sora et Riku allaient s'élançaient mais, Tanus les stoppa._

Tanus – Rester ici et veuillez sur elle...je m'en occupe.

_Il prononça ces paroles avec tant de sérieux que ni Riku, ni Sora ne cherchèrent à le contredire._

_Il allait monter rejoindre les deux Mazuietai quand l'argenté, Zero, leur chef, prit la parole avec un sourire sadique pendu au bout de ses lèvres:_

Zero – Que ses bons de vous revoir...cela faisait tellement longtemps.

Et quel surprise de tomber sur celle que j'ai eu tant de mal à dégoter!

_Il fixa Kanashi du regard avant d'enchaîner:_

Zero – Tu as été très vilaine, jeune fille...il est l'heure de payer maintenant.

_A ses mots, Kanashi s'exclama hors d'elle:_

-Espèce d'enfoi**!

_Avant de s'élancer, folle de rage et en pleurs vers Zero assis sur le pilier. Tout à coup, l'on vit les cheveux de Kanashi passaient du noir jais au rouge roux petit à petit. Elle fît apparaître sa Keyblade et voulut l'abattre sur Zero mais:_

Zero – Ce fût assez court mais, j'ai été ravi de vous revoir.

A toi Lodz, je te les laisses.

_A cet instant, Zero disparût instantanément tandis que la Keyblade de la demoiselle s'abattit sur la colonne qui se brisa en deux. Lodz sauta sur l'autre pilier d'un air détaché:_

Lodz – Bien, Zero-sama.

_Tout à coup, Lodz dégaina en même temps ses deux katanas puis, se dirigea à tout vitesse vers Kanashi qui n'eut le temps de réagir que pour pouvoir parer le coup. Elle se prit donc l'attaque de pleine face et se retrouva propulser vers les piliers. Elle allait heurter l'un d'eux mais, Tanus arriva juste à temps et la réceptionna en plein vol. La jeune fille s'était évanouie et ses cheveux avaient repris leur couleur normale._

_Seul quelques larmes et écorchures pouvaient encore témoignés du changement soudain du comportement de la demoiselle. Tanus ne perdit pas de temps et déposa rapidement Kanashi vers le groupe, demandant à ceux-ci de s'éloigner et de prendre soin d'elle...qu'il ferait vite. Tanus repartit alors, vers le pilier où se trouvait précédemment Lodz et tourna sur elle-même, cherchant Lodz du regard._

Tanus – Où es-tu sale vermine? Tu t'en es pris à mon amie et ça...tu vas me le payer cher!

Lodz – Je suis ici.

_Tanus se figea. Cette voix...elle venait de dessous. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un des katanas de Lodz vint traverser son torse d'un coup net et précis. Tanus cracha du sang par la bouche._

***Comment ais-je pû être aussi imprudent...Kûso! (5) ***

_Se maudit-il intérieurement. Au loin, Sora et la troupe était horrifié par la scène qu'il voyait._

Hitomi – TANUSSSS!

_Lodz était à présent dans son dos et avait toujours sa main sur son katana plantait dans le corps de Tanus._

_Sora n'en pouvait plus et Riku non plus. Ainsi, ils firent apparaître leurs Keyblades. Ils allaient s'élancer au secours de Tanus quand celui-ci s'écria, crachant encore plus de sang:_

Tanus – NE VENAIS PAS! C'est mon combat...JE NE LAISSERAIS PLUS PERSONNE ETRE BLESSE!

_Sora et Riku se stoppèrent, regardant avec étonnement Tanus tandis qu'Hitomi vint les rejoindre._

_Sur ce, Tanus tourna son visage vers Lodz qui se trouvait derrière lui et lui dit avec un sourire sadique:_

Tanus – Savais-tu que le métal est conducteur d'électricité?

_Lodz ne sembla pas comprendre. Tanus prit la lame du katana qui traversait entre ses paumes puis, avec un sourire diabolique, il dit:_

Tanus – Maintenant, tu vas comprendre que l'on ne s'en prend pas à ceux que j'aime.

_A ses mots, de l'électricité** (6) **sortit de ses mains et passa à travers tout la lame du katana. Lodz, n'ayant pas prévu ça, se fit électrocuter en ne pouvant rien faire pour se sauver. Tanus lâcha enfin la lame pendant que le corps de Lodz se transformait en cendres, allant rejoindre le vent. Tanus eut un petit sourire:_

Tanus – Et de un.

_Dit-il avant de tomber dans le vide, la lame du katana toujours planté dans son torse, évanouis. Riku avait prévu le coup et réceptionna sans mal Tanus en évitant de toucher la lame au passage. Ensuite, il posa Tanus à terre et s'exclama:_

Riku – Il faut retirer la lame!

_Sur ce, Sora se plaça à côté de Riku et lui dit:_

Sora – Je vais le tenir, toi retire le katana.

Riku – Mais, il va faire une hémorragie si on lui enlève comme ça!

_C'est à ce moment qu'Hitomi posa Kanashi évanouie au sol et s'approcha des garçons:_

Hitomi – Je m'occupe d'arrêter l'hémorragie! Je ne peux pas utiliser complètement mon pouvoir** (7) **mais, je peux arrêter une hémorragie.

_Par la suite, ils se mirent tout les trois en place. Sora bloqua le corps de Tanus, Riku retira la lame tandis qu'Hitomi referma la plaie du mieux qu'elle pût. Essoufflée, elle s'exclama alors:_

Hitomi – J'ai fait ce que j'ai pû mais, j'ai besoin de matériels adéquates pour que la plaie ne s'ouvre plus et ne s'affecte pas.

Sora – Amenons-le au repère!

Riku se chargea de transporter le blessé – qui lui semblait trop léger à son goût – tandis que Sora porta Kanashi et Hitomi se chargea de surveiller la plaie de Tanus pour pas qu'elle ne se réouvre pendant le trajet.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au repère et heureusement pour eux, personne n'était là. Ainsi, ils n'eurent pas à fournir d'explications et se ruèrent dans une chambre inoccupée avec une trousse médicale trouvée au préalable dans la salle de bains. Ils y allongèrent Tanus puis, commencèrent à lui ouvrir le manteau (sans enlever la capuche):

Hitomi – Ah! Non, ne fait pas...

_A cet instant, Riku ouvrit le manteau et découvrit...une chose auquel les deux garçons ne s'attendaient pas le moins du monde; une paire de seins xD. Les deux garçons se figèrent._

Hitomi - ...ça.

_Elle se tapa le front avant de continuer en disant:_

Hitomi – Bon, vous allez les regarder longtemps? Allez, OUSTE! DEHORS!

_Sur ce, elle les jeta hors de la chambre tout les deux ainsi que Kanashi, toujours évanouie._

Sora & Riku – Un...une...fille? O_O''

_Ils furent assez choqués et en y repensant, ils devinrent tout les deux rouge écarlate._

_Ils reprirent et se chargèrent d'allonger Kanashi dans sa chambre. Quand à Hitomi, elle soignait Tanus pour le moment...ils lui demanderaient des explications plus tard. Pour l'instant, ils décidèrent de s'assoir à la grande table et de récapituler les faits du jour pour remettre de l'ordre dans leurs esprits._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(1) Sama****:** Maître.

**(2)** Pendant la reconstruction de la cité, une tour avec une cloche a été installé vers le centre de la cité.

**(3)** J'ai fait ma philosophe sur ce coup lolxD

**(4)** Hitomi est bizarre car, elle est morte de rire quand à elle x'3

**(5)** ''Merde'' en Japonais.

**(6)** Un des pouvoirs de Tanusi. A voir dans le prochain chapitre.

**(7)** Elle ne peut pas trop l'utiliser car, cela draine son énergie vitale donc, mort possible si elle l'utilise trop.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Et voilà! Un des nombreux secrets est dévoilé! Tanus est une fille! Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour le moment...et puis, Kûso quoi! Pourquoi les garçons sont toujours aussi bêtes?

(Là, on se demande surtout, pourquoi je pose cette question lolxD)

Sur ce, aujourd'hui, pas de Sora, pas de Roxas, pas de Namine, …demain, c'est FERIE! Alors, j'ai pas envie qu'on me gonfle...au pire, je peux vous avoir une interview avec le porte-manteau derrière moi -^^-

***Lodz regarde d'un air impassible l'auteur***

Bon, sinon, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé le chapitre et donc, rendez-vous au prochain! =D

Vous trouverez les dessins des deux méchants sur mon deviantart; Tanusi.

(Les adresses ne veulent pas marcher sur ici -_-")


	16. XII Brume Oppressante

Alors c'est simple... Comme j'ai eu aucun com... bah pas de bonus, na! xP

En espérant que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre (si y en a qui le lisent et en précisant, qu'il m'a bien fait galérer au passage...).

Sur ce, Bon Chapitre! (et ne tombez pas dans les pommes onegai (=s'il vous plait)! ***rire***

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

XII – Brume Opressante

_Plusieurs heures venaient de passer tandis que les garçons attendaient toujours silencieusement que la porte d'une chambre s'ouvre. Dans cette chambre en question se trouvaient actuellement deux jeunes filles; une des deux étaient grièvement blessée et inconsciente quand à la seconde, elle s'efforçait de la soigner au mieux à l'aide de ses pouvoirs de guérison. Les deux garçons silencieux, quand à eux, qui attendaient actuellement devant la porte de cette chambre n'étaient autre que Sora, le maître de la Keyblade et Riku, son partenaire. Kanashi?... Elle, les garçons l'avaient déposés dans sa chambre et pour le moment, elle était toujours inconsciente aussi. Bizarrement, malgré tout le grabuge qu'il y avait eu quelques heures auparavant, aucune personne de la maisonnée ne s'était réveillé au grand bonheur de notre petit groupe! Déjà que les garçons devraient tout expliquer quand ils se réveilleront au vu que Tanus ne serait pas sur pied immédiatement de part sa blessure mais surtout... et pour le moment, ils voulaient déjà avoir le fin mot sur le fait que Tanus était une fille et principalement, pourquoi s'était-elle fait passé pour un homme? Longtemps, perdus dans leurs pensées, les garçons ne s'aperçurent pas qu'Hitomi sortait enfin de la chambre. Celle-ci s'approcha d'eux puis, s'exclama:_

- Je pense que ça ira pour le moment. J'ai réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie et j'ai bandé la plaie néanmoins, elle ne pourra pas encore se mouvoir un certain temps.

_Les garçons remarquèrent enfin la présence de la demoiselle et purent surtout notés qu'elle avait l'air exténués... sa respiration était très saccadée. Elle continua finalement en disant:_

- Normalement, j'aurais pu la soigner complètement mais, comme sa blessure était assez profonde et que j'avais déjà utiliser mon pouvoir auparavant... je ne pouvais pas dépasser ma limite.

_Elle n'avoua ainsi qu'à demi-mot que si elle avait dépassé cette ''fameuse'' limite, elle aurait pu y laisser la vie... mais rien qu'au vu de son état actuel, les deux garçons n'auraient déjà pas eu de mal à le deviner. La jeune fille tenait difficilement debout et semblait suer à grosses gouttes en essayant de garder un minimum de contenance devant Sora et Riku. Sur ce, elle allait enchaîner mais, Riku se leva précipitamment et commença à la soutenir en l'entourant de son bras:_

Riku – Nous sommes curieux de savoir ce que veut dire tout ceci mais, je pense que ça peut attendre demain... Sora!

_A cet instant, Sora se leva à son tour et s'exclama alors:_

Sora – Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Riku, tu dois te reposer!... Et puis... si tu te reposes, tu pourras soigner correctement ton amie demain, non?

_Hitomi sembla surprise par la perspicacité des garçons. Elle esquissa un sourire sous sa capuche avant d'hocher de la tête en signe d'affirmation. Par la suite, Riku et Sora la conduisirent dans une chambre où elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'écrouler sur le lit et à s'endormir dans la seconde, tellement elle était épuisée. Sora et Riku, étant les seuls encore éveillés, décidèrent à leur tour de prendre un peu de repos... se doutant qu'à leurs réveils, la maisonnée serait pas mal mouvementée._

_Kanashi se réveilla tout à coup en sursaut. Elle regarda autour d'elle et fût surprise de voir qu'elle se trouvait actuellement couché dans le lit de sa chambre. Ce n'était alors qu'un cauchemar? Avait-elle rêvé tout ça?_

-Ite! (Aie!)

_S'exclama-t-elle en esquissant une grimace. Elle tourna sa tête vers son épaule et remarqua plusieurs écorchures assez légères. Elle se revit soudain en train de s'écraser durement contre un des piliers de la forteresse en reconstruction._

-Non... ce n'était définitivement pas un rêve...

_Elle se leva rapidement du lit et remarqua ainsi qu'elle était toujours habillée, ce qui confirmait encore plus le fait que ce qu'elle avait vécu n'était pas un rêve. Elle se dirigea alors vers le salon et découvrit tout les membres du repère, agglutinés devant une même porte... celle d'une chambre. Intriguée, elle allait se diriger vers celle-ci quand Sora et Riku arrivèrent dans la pièce accompagnée d'Hitomi. Voyant à leur tour ce qu'il se passait et comprenant surtout de quoi il en retournait, Hitomi fût la première à se placer entre les personnes scrutant la chambre où Tanus était encore endormie et la porte de celle-ci._

-Il ne faut pas la dérangez... Il faut qu'elle se repose... Sortez, onegai (s'il vous plait)!

_S'exclama-t-elle très gênée avant de les repousser et de fermer la porte derrière elle après être rentrer dans la fameuse chambre. Heureusement pour elle, Sora et Riku arrivèrent après qu'elle soit rentrée dans la chambre, se placèrent devant la porte et prirent alors la parole avant que les choses ne prennent une tournure incontrôlable:_

Sora - Les amis! Nous allons tout vous expliquer!

Riku – Je vous conseille d'abord que l'on s'éloigne de cette chambre et que vous vous asseyez tous sur une chaise.

_Sora le regarda d'un air un peu étrange puis, pour justifier ses derniers mots, Riku lui dit alors d'un ton nonchalant:_

Riku – On sait jamais.

_Pendant que leurs compagnons allaient s'assoir sur une chaise même si tout ceci, les intriguaient au plus haut point, Sora et Riku jetèrent un coup d'oeil discret vers la chambre de Tanus... sûrement allait-elle finir de le soigner puis, lui expliquer de son côté la situation, pensèrent-ils. Sur ce, ils expliquèrent rapidement et en gros, sans trop rentrer dans les détails, la situation actuelle ainsi que le peu de choses qu'ils savaient à propos d'Hitomi et Tanus à leurs amis. _

_De son côté, Hitomi s'empressa de soigner la blessure de son amie et l'on vit bientôt la cicatrice qui avait commencé à apparaître, disparaître pour laisser la peau de la jeune fille sans la moindre trace de blessures... comme si rien ne s'était passé. A cet instant, Tanus ouvrit les yeux. Hitomi l'aida à se lever car, malgré l'absence de blessures, il lui restaient quelques courbatures. Par la suite, pendant qu'elle se rhabillait, Hitomi lui expliqua la situation... Tanus eu un sourire en coin..._

_L'ambiance était légèrement tendu mais, la tension était descendu alors qu'ils attendaient qu'Hitomi les invitent à entrer dans la chambre de Tanus. Les membres du repère souhaitaient des réponses tandis que Tanus souhaitaient leur parler... néanmoins, elle avait souhaité ne parlait qu'à Sora et Riku, avait-elle bien fait précisé, ce que Hitomi n'avait bien entendu pas oublier d'omettre en leur passant le message. Une heure passa quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit enfin et qu'Hitomi apparut à l'entrebâillement de celle-ci. Elle les invita à rentrer d'un geste de main. Ainsi Sora et Riku se levèrent pour rentrer dans la chambre où Tanus les attendait assis sur le rebord du lit. Hitomi referma alors la porte derrière elle, voyant que tout les membres de la maisonnée se trouvaient non loin de la chambre et observaient les événements en silence. Peut-être que cela ne servirait pas à grand chose de fermer la porte?... Bah, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes! Elle allait déployer un kekkai autour de la chambre... au moins, pas d'oreilles indiscrètes et pas besoin de péter un fard pour rien! (Oui... elle aime pas trop se fatiguer la demoiselle!) Ceci fait, elle se rendit alors au côté de Tanus et observa à son tour, la scène qui suivrait._

_L'atmosphère dans la chambre semblait... très voir trop tendu et surtout assez étrange au vu que presque tout le monde se regardait dans le blanc dans des yeux, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Tanus, qui était tout à fait réveillé, se décida à prendre la parole:_

Tanus – Alors, je compte bien vous expliquer tout cette fois-ci mais, je souhaiterais avant tout une chose; que personne ne me coupe la parole.

_Ces dernières paroles avaient été dite avec tellement de hargne que l'on se doutait qu'elle avait du se lever du mauvais... oh oui! D'un très mauvais pied au vu de son aura effrayante, tirant un frisson aux seuls garçons de la pièce. Sans un mot, ils finirent d'ailleurs tout deux par acquiescer d'un mouvement de temps puis, Tanus enchaîna:_

Tanusi – Alors déjà mon nom n'est pas ''Tanus'' mais ''Tanusi'' et je suis effectivement une fille comme vous l'avez remarqué vous mêmes.

_Dit-elle avec une pointe d'animosité avant que Sora ne se lève et ne s'exclama tout à coup, oubliant totalement la précédente mise en garde de la demoiselle:_

Sora – Mais alors, tu... !

_Elle n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un dictionnaire d'environ 999 pages (et non c'est pas 666 x'D) passa vitesse grand V devant Riku, le décoiffant au passage, et percuta de plein fouet la tête de Sora qui finit encastré complètement dans le mur. Riku regarda Sora, bouche bée puis, devint blême:_

**Riku: *A me rappeler pour ma propre survie → Ne jamais mettre en rogne Tanusi***

Tanusi – Non mais quand je dis qu'on se tait, on se tait point! T'es bouché ou quoi?

Riku – Euh... je ne crois pas qu'il t'entend là...

Tanusi – Ah oui! Effectivement! Bon...

_Elle se racla la gorge puis reprit, semblant plus joyeuse que précédemment (Serait-ce parce que ça l'éclate d'éclater les gens? Pauvre Soso x'DDD):_

Tanusi – Et bien tu n'auras qu'à lui faire un résumé de ce qu'on aura dit plus tard! De toute façon, je ne serais pas très longue... et j'ai pas trop de l'être aussi!

_Elle inspira profondément, se relevant un peu du lit et s'asseyant sur son rebord:_

Tanusi – Je n'ai plus rien à dire à propos de nous. Par contre, je vous demande de faire attention... maintenant que le premier Mazuietai, c'est montré et d'autant plus le chef en personne, d'autres ne tarderont pas à arriver pour continuer le boulot des autres. Je ne connais pas exactement les Mazuietai hormis leur chef, ni même les pouvoirs qu'ils utilisent, c'est pourquoi je veux que vous restiez sous vos gardes.

_Sur ces mots, elle soupira puis, sans rien dire, elle se recoucha dans son lit, passant le drap sur sa tête et gromela alors sous celle-ci:_

Tanusi – Je vais me reposer encore un peu donc, maintenant... dehors!

_Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que Riku se décide à sortir de la pièce... il avait très bien vu ce que ça avait donné avec Sora. En parlant de lui, il était toujours dans les vapes... Riku le récupéra au passage et s'empressa de donner le ton aux autres qui attendaient dans le salon, pour que eux aussi restent sur leurs gardes même si en vérité, cela ne les concerner pas vraiment. Kairi, elle, elle suivait silencieusement Riku, toujours avec son expression impassible. De son côté, Hitomi était restée au chevet de Tanusi. Elle s'assit au bord du lui et lui dit alors:_

Hitomi – Tu penses que c'est bon d'être aussi directe et dure avec eux?

Tanusi – Je ne sais pas... mais je fais ce que je peux. Je ne veux plus risquer de perdre qui que ce soit.

_Hitomi caressa doucement la tête de Tanusi sous le drap avec un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres._

Hitomi – Tu n'as vraiment pas changer. Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien.

_Cela faisait quelques jours déjà que le premier Mazuietai était apparu. La blessure de Tanusi était pratiquement guérie et pas le moindre signe d'un autre Mazuietai. La méfiance s'était relâché malgré les avertissements de Tanusi. En parlant d'elle, Hitomi et elle semblaient d'ailleurs entrés souvent en contact avec des personnes... hélas, Sora et Riku n'avaient jamais réussis à découvrir de qui il s'agissait. Un jour ensoleillé s'annonçait et toute la maisonnée était sorti pour l'occasion. Seuls Tanusi et Hitomi décidèrent de rester à l'intérieur. Riku, quand à lui, était parti de son côté pour une raison inconnue (Sora: Ou pas è.é* *voit Riku essayait de dragueur une fille*). Sora s'était donc retrouvée en tête à tête avec Kanashi. Au départ, il hésita à l'inviter à se promener mais, finalement il osa et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, celle-ci accepta... il crût d'ailleurs qu'il avait mal entendu au début! Ils partirent donc ensemble, déambulés dans les rues de la Forteresse Oubliée. Tanusi les vit partir de sa fenêtre... elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais, un horrible pressentiment lui tenailler les entrailles._

_Sora marchait avec Kanashi dans les rues de la ville. Il arrivait tant bien que mal à avoir une discussion avec la demoiselle. Soudain, le combat d'il y a quelques jours lui revint en tête et il se remémora la chevelure de la demoiselle qui avait changé de couleurs à ce moment-là. Il commençait à faire nuit. Ils longeaient à présent une rue pour retourner au repère. Sora allait prendre la parole quand il sentit une vive douleur à son poignet. Il s'aperçut tout à coup, qu'il s'était griffé à une ronce._

**Sora: *Rien que ça? Il n'y a vraiment que moi pour me faire mal avec une simple ronce.***

_Il en rit, se jeta un sort de soin pour guérir sa blessure et fit un grand sourire à Kanashi en lui montrant que c'était guéri avant de la rejoindre. Ils commençaient à s'éloigner mais, Kanashi trouvait louche de trouver une plante de si grande corpulence ici._

**Kanashi: *Et puis, je n'ai jamais vu de rosiers dans les parages.***

_Néanmoins, elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que ça et oublia très vite cette histoire. Dans la précédente ruelle, la ronce en question se mit à se mouvoir jusqu'à disparaître dans les pénombres de la nuit._

Et pourquoi pas un bonus de fin tout de même? 3

ENJOY! ;3

**Moi: **Il était une fois une fille sans ''sein''...

**?:** J'ai des seins!

**Moi: **... avec presque pas de ''sein'' et petite...

**?:** Rhhhaaa! Tais-toi ou je t'exécute sur le champ!

**Moi: **Ouais, dans ce cas, tu n'existeras alors ''jamais''.

**?: **… °-°'

**Moi : *sifflote joyeusement, fière d'elle***

Et oui, les écrivains ont le droit de vie et de mort sur vous, pauvres personnages sortis de notre imagination, niark 3

Moi? Méchante? Certes... mais fière de l'être! _Hi hi hi -èvé-_

Sur ce, je vous Tata Natsu vous laisse faire de beaux cauchemars rêves pleins de bisounours..._**SBAFF**_... mes délires commencent à devenir malsaines et même de mauvais goûts ces derniers jours... _Oh my God T.T_


	17. XIII L'illusion du Labyrinthe Partie 1

Yo! J'espère que vous êtes impatient de lire ce chapitre? Perso, pour une fois depuis un petit moment, je me particulièrement amusée à l'écrire ce chapitre! -^^-

Bon à part ça, je vous informe qu'il n'y aura plus de bonus en début et fin de chapitre (à exception que j'en vois l'utilité vis à vis de l'histoire...).

Vous remarquerez sûrement que ce chapitre est mieux construit et moins irrégulier que les précédents... il semblerait que j'ai eu une panne d'humour et d'inspiration donc contente que ce soit enfin terminée! (Inspiration & Humour POWAA UP! x3)

Sur ce, je vais "enfin" me la fermer et vous laisser apprécier en toute tranquillité (si on veut Y.Y') ce nouveau chapitre de UND! ;3

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

XIII – L'illusion du labyrinthe 1/2

_Aujourd'hui s'annonçait être une bonne journée. Ensoleillée... comme celles qui l'avaient précédées. Depuis un certain temps, Sora et Kanashi se promenaient souvent ensemble, même si les disputes entre eux ne semblaient diminuer pour autant! Ainsi, quand toute la maisonnée les vit partir ensemble après le repas, personne s'en inquiéta... après tout, n'étais-ce pas une journée comme les autres? Tanusi, complètement rétablie depuis peu, se trouvait assise sur le rebord d'un toit juste au dessus du repaire. Elle observa en silence nos deux protagonistes (Sora et Kana) disparaître derrière les bâtiments de la ville. __C'est à ce moment-là que Riku pointa le bout de son nez. Il venait d'escalader la façade du repaire puis s'approcha de Tanusi._

R - Salut ^^

_S'exclama-t-il d'un air qui se voulait engageant. Tanusi sembla (oui car on voit pas grand chose avec sa capuche) jeter un bref regard à Riku sans réagir pour ensuite se remettre à observer la ville avant de lâcher la même salutation que l'argenté, d'un air totalement désintéressé:_

T - Salut.

_Riku fut désappointé de totale indifférence de la part de la demoiselle à son égard... mais il ne se découragea pas pour autant. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot!_

R - Ça te dirait de faire un tour avec moi? Ça pourrait être bon pour ton corps après cette longue inactivité, non?

_Enroba-t-il d'une belle argumentation espérant que ceci pèserait positivement dans la décision de Tanusi. Le demoiselle sembla peser le pour et le contre tandis que Riku attendait sa réponse en silence et avec une certaine appréhension malgré lui._

**R - *Mais elle a pas chaud avec cette veste noire et sa capuche sur la tête?***

_Pensa-t-il pour lui-même en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil au soleil qui commençait vraiment à taper fort et par la même occasion; à lui taper sur le système nerveux! Notre pauvre argenté ne supportait déjà plus cette chaleur et suait à grosses gouttes en maudissant les rayons sataniques du soleil. Après un long moment, (pas si long que ça en fait mais Riku n'en peut plus! xD) Tanusi tourna sa tête vers le jeune homme puis, se releva tout en disant sur un ton enthousiasme, contrastant fortement avec sa récente attitude envers Riku:_

T - Pourquoi pas! Comme tu dis, ça fera certainement du bien à mon corp... sans doute!

_Sur ce, elle n'attendit pas Riku et se jeta sans plus attendre et sans le moindre préavis du haut du bâtiment où ils se trouvaient précédemment. Elle atterrit par la suite avec souplesse sur ses jambes devant l'entrée du repaire sans la moindre écorchure... comme si ce qu'elle venait de descendre n'était qu'une simple formalité... enfin... ça devrait sûrement l'être pour la jeune fille en fait! Riku réagit et à son tour, il descendit la rejoindre... avec plus d'attention, étant d'un caractère prudent. Il arriva bientôt aux côtés de Tanusi mais comme auparavant, la jeune fille ne l'attendit pas et commença à marcher vers les rues vides de la ville, au vu de la température ambiante pratiquement caniculaire qui y régnait. Riku, quant à lui, lui emboîta le pas et rejoint la demoiselle vêtue de noir. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir se rendre dans un endroit précis d'ailleurs... en déduisit Riku, en la voyant changer de direction de temps à autres. Néanmoins, il remarqua rapidement qu'à chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait de Tanusi... celle-ci remettait immédiatement de la distance entre eux!... Sentait-il mauvais? Fût la première pensée de Riku mais, il évita de lier sa pensée au geste en sentant ses aisselles... il se ''sentirait'' surtout ridicule après l'avoir fait! Il décida alors de retenter une nouvelle fois d'approcher la jeune fille... et le résultat... fut exactement le même. Elle s'écarta de nouveau. Riku, assez "voir" très frustré par cette attitude, voulait des explications et s'adressa alors à Tanusi:_

R - Pourquoi tu t'écartes dès que je m'approches de toi?... Tu as peur de moi?

_Tenta-t-il, ne voyant vraiment pas pourquoi le jeune femme le fuyait comme la peste pour ainsi dire! A cet instant, la demoiselle stoppa net sa marche avant de faire volte-face au Keybladeur puis, avec un sourire moqueur, elle répondit à Riku, avec ce qui semblait être de l'ironie:_

T - Moi? Peur de toi? Tu rêves éveiller non? T'as déjà failli me scinder le bras, je me suis aussi faite transpercer par un katana il y a à peine quelques jours ... alors pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi, hein?

_Sur ces derniers mots, son ton s'était fait plus appuyé, montrant une colère montante et retenue chez l'adolescente. Perplexe mais pas pour le moins vexé **(contrairement à Sora, lui il s'énerve pas pour un rien! → Voir Chap.4-5 / Scène avec Sora et Kanashi)**, il lui enchaîna en lui demandant cette fois-ci:_

R – Alors... tu ne m'aimes pas?

_Il avait beaucoup hésiter avant de parler... ce qui ne ressemblait guère au Riku habituel. Ce coup-ci, Tanusi lui répondit du tac-o-tac... semblant prendre beaucoup de plaisir à lui donner sa réponse:_

T – Ce n'est pas que je ne t'apprécies pas... je te déteste.

_Elle avait commencé d'une voix tellement douce que le ton tranchant qu'elle avait pris en prononçant ses trois derniers mots avait choqué Riku à un point qu'il s'était figé sur place! Un fin sourire sadique apparût quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne reprenne son visage impassible... Riku n'avait pas vu ''ce fameux'' sourire mais un frisson lui parcourut l'échine à ce même instant. Tanusi était peut-être sadique?..._

**R - *Pourquoi tant de haine... _/larmes de sang/ _***

_Pensa-t-il en son fort intérieur, extrêmement démoralisé pour la coup. Tout à coup, une autre question lui vint à l'esprit. Il hésita 2 fois plus à la poser que la précédente mais, se lança tout de même en prenant en main le courage qui lui restait... ainsi que sa fierté._

R – Et... pour quel raison... me détestes-tu?

_Il avait failli renoncer cette fois... Il déglutit discrètement, attendant la réponse de son interlocutrice. Ce coup-ci, Tanusi se tourna carrément vers lui et en esquissant à nouveau un sourire sadique, elle lui répondit tout en articulant bien comme il faut les 3 derniers mots de sa phrase:_

T – En trois mots; COUREUR-DE-JUPONS.

_A cet instant, l'on pût croire que Riku avait été transpercé de toute part par des flèches invisibles tellement son teint était devenu pâle. Tanusi n'était pas ''peut-être'', il ''l'était'', c'était sûr maintenant pour Riku! En reprenant peu à peu des couleurs, il se mit alors à penser, les larmes aux yeux (+ larmes du coeur en fait) de dépit:_

**R - *Mais comment elle sait pour ça? Je ne l'ai jamais fait ici... et surtout pas en sa présence! Sniff... je suis haï avant même de l'avoir connue... monde cruel...***

_Il continua un petit moment à déprimer ainsi. Tanusi, quand à elle, était repartie se balader tout en sifflotant gaiement... sûrement fière de son coup._

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

_Du côté de Sora, Kanashi n'était pas plus bavarde qu'à son habitude. Néanmoins, elle semblait assez apprécier se promener en compagnie de Sora... cela faisait tout de même plaisir au garçon, qui espérait en apprendre davantage sur la mystérieuse demoiselle. Serait-ce le bon moment pour lui poser les questions à son propos qui monopolisait son esprit? Peut-être bien. Sora allait prendre la parole quand il vit la jeune fille trottiner (non, elle court pas la Kana, elle trottine! xD) vers la vitrine d'une boutique. La bouche en coeur, ses mains posées sur la vitre, son front et son nez collés sur celle-ci... elle semblait fixer un objet en particulier. Le jeune homme resta un instant surpris par la réaction inhabituelle de Kana avant de se rapprocher à son tour de la vitrine, essayant par la même occasion de repérer l'objet qui avait tant attiré l'attention de son amie. Il visualisa rapidement le contenu de l'exposition avant de stopper son regard sur un objet à l'allure familière... se trouvant également dans la zone observée par Kanashi. Ne pensant pas du tout qu'il puisse s'agir de l'objet que convoiter du regard la demoiselle, Sora décida tout de même de demander à la Keybladeuse s'il s'agissait de cette objet... une intuition peut-être? Ou alors juste une impulsion face au souvenir de son île? Qui sait._

S – Ce serait pas ce ras de cou avec un truc jaune et vert qui t'intéresse?

_Dit-il en pointant en même temps, son doigt en direction de l'objet en question. Kanashi hocha positivement la tête avant de la tourner vers Sora... qui semblait déjà assez surpris d'être tombé dans le mille. Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil avant de lui lancer de manière nonchalante:_

K – Et ce n'est pas un ''truc jaune et vert'' mais un fruit Paopu d'abord!

_Lui dit-elle sur un ton extrêmement enfantin qui aurait sûrement fait rire Sora si ce qu'elle venait de dire ne l'avait pas autant surpris! Un peu déboussolé, le jeune maître de la Keyblade reprit en demandant à la demoiselle:_

S – Tu connais ce fruit?

_S'exclama-t-il finalement sur un ton peu assuré. Cette fois-ci, la mystérieuse demoiselle se tourna complètement vers Sora et se releva... elle avait un air assez sérieux cette fois-ci._

K – Oui. Il se trouve sur l'Île du Destin.

_Elle marqua une pose avant de reprendre tout en regardant intensément Sora, droit dans les yeux:_

K – Sur ton Île.

_Sur le coup, Sora resta bouche bée. Kanashi ne semblait pas agir comme d'habitude à l'instant... comment connaissait-elle son île ou même d'où il venait alors qu'il ne lui avait rien dit? Est-ce qu'elle le connaissait déjà avant? Mais où l'aurait-il rencontrée? Quand?... Qui était ''Kanashi'' finalement? Il n'eut malheureusement pas l'occasion de lui demander plus d'explications à la demoiselle qu'une forte douleur se manifesta dans tout son corps... il tomba à genoux comme tétanisé._

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

_Au même instant, non loin de là, Tanusi se stoppa soudainement haletante. Elle avait entourée sa poitrine et ses épaules des ses bras et semblait assez fébrile. Riku, qui était devant elle, ne se rendit pas de suite compte de son état mais il se retourna et la vit ainsi, il se précipita immédiatement vers elle. Etrange... pourquoi se sentait-il si inquiet pour une personne qui lui était pratiquement inconnue?_

R – Tanusi! Ça va? Tu te sens pas bien?

_S'exclama-t-il sur un ton fort inquiet... étrange. Peut-être que son corps ou même son coeur comprenaient quelque chose qui échappait à sa raison et ses yeux? Quelque chose d'essentiel... _

_Au final, loin de lui donner une réponse, la jeune fille décroisa ses bras, les laissant retomber le long de son corps avant de dire à Riku sur un ton très faible et haletant:_

T – Sora... Sora est en danger.

_Sur ces mots, elle se releva d'un coup et s'élança à vitesse grand V dans les rues de la ville. Riku, pris au dépourvu, s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas... de course. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais, il voyait clairement que Tanusi n'allait pas bien ou même que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond... il n'était pas si bête qu'on pouvait le croire, bien au contraire. Il ne mit pas longtemps à rattraper la jeune fille... ce qui confirma la pensée de Riku sur l'état de sa collègue. Il n'en dit rien... Tanusi semblait si préoccupé que son état semblait la dernière chose qu'elle pensait... elle devait avoir senti autre chose de bien plus inquiétant pour se trouver dans un tel état! Riku commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter, surtout en repensant aux précédentes paroles de la demoiselle à propos de son meilleur ami. Ils débouchèrent en à peine quelques secondes dans une rue. A première vue, celle-ci ressemblait aux autres... néanmoins au bout de celle-ci, l'on put distinguer deux silhouettes. Une semblait à deux doigt de tomber allonger sur le sol et semblait chancelante tandis que la seconde soutenait comme elle pouvait la première... Riku reconnut rapidement Sora et Kanashi. Riku fut une nouvelle fois surprit... comment avait-elle su où ils se trouvaient et que Sora était en danger? Il ne continua pas ses réflexions et décida de les reporter à plus tard quand il remarqua à quel point le teint du Maître de la Keyblade semblait pâle et son corps fragile dans les bras de la jeune fille impassible. En voyant l'état plus qu'alarmant de Sora, Tanusi accéléra la cadence. Ils ne se trouvaient plus qu'à seulement quelques mètres du duo à présent quand un fort tremblement de terre vint troubler leur course. La jeune téméraire faillit perdre l'équilibre sous ses secousses mais tenu bon et ne ralentit point. Elle continuait d'avancer, inébranlable, suivit de près par Riku quand..._

R – ATTENTION!

_L'argenté saisit avec une rapidité impressionnante la main de la demoiselle avant de la tirer contre lui, in extremis. L'instant d'après, de grosses briques couleur sable s'écrasèrent lourdement à l'endroit précis où se trouvait jusque quelques secondes auparavant la jeune fille, formant bientôt des longs murs, séparant dans le même temps nos amis. Désormais, Kana et Sora se trouvaient perdus quelque part dans ce..._

T – Labyrinthe... Lizra. J'aurais du m'en douter.

_Pesta la jeune combattante en prenant un regard haineux, toujours dans les bras de Riku. De rage, elle se mordit la lèvre d'un air irrité... un mince filet de sang glissa le long de la commissure de sa lèvre avant de rejoindre le bas de son menton._

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**YATA! =V=**

J'ai fini! I'm Happy!... Aheum... enfin bon!...

Je suis très contente d'avoir enfin pu finir ce chapitre même si à l'origine, il ne devait être qu'une seule partie!

En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et j'espère surtout n'avoir pas fait (ou pas trop) de répétitions dans celui-ci... je sais que ça énerve ce genre de truc autant que les fautes d'orthographes!

Sur ce, je remercie encore une fois tout ceux qui me lisent (je les citerais surement dans le prochain chapitre) en espérant que vous suivrez cette histoire jusqu'à la fin des aventures de notre chère troupe favorite!

**Ja ne ;3**


	18. XIII L'illusion du Labyrinthe Partie 2

Yo! Voici enfin la partie 2 (et dernière) de ce chapitre!

Dedans, pas mal de choses. Des nouveaux persos mais aussi des choses plus... discrètes.

Et un autre secret plus ou moins dévoilé mais, il le sera totalement (dévoilé) dans le chapitre qui suivra!

Donc, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que les précédents!

Sur ce, Ja ne 3

XIII – L'illusion du labyrinthe 2/2

_Toujours dans les bras de Riku, Tanusi enrageait. Riku, voyant que la demoiselle ne semblait pas réaliser dans quel position ils se trouvaient, décida de faire remarquer sa présence à celle-ci._

Riku – Hum Hum!

_Se râcla-t-il la gorge le plus bruyamment possible. Tanusi sembla enfin reprendre ses esprits et en même temps, réalisait aussi là où elle se trouvait. Ainsi, ni une ni deux, elle se dégagea sans ménagement de Riku. Pour le jeune homme, on aurait dit qu'il représentait la ''peste'' tellement elle s'était écarter de lui avec une rapidité déconcertante. Néanmoins... il avait cru voir la jeune femme rougir... était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours? Pour sa part, Tanusi ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de Riku pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était ''observer'' frénétiquement et d'un air fiévreux les environs._

**T: *Vais-je pouvoir les retrouver dans mon état? Sora... Je n'ai pas le temps de tergiverser. Je vais devoir faire équipe avec Riku cette fois-ci... Je n'ai pas d'autre choix.***

_A cet instant, elle se tourna vers Riku et planta son regard dans celui de l'argenté. Celui-ci semblait par ailleurs, assez déconcerté de recevoir tout à coup tant d'attention de la part de Tanusi, qui l'ignorait platement la majeure partie du temps._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Plus profondément dans ce labyrinthe sans fin, dans un long couloir, deux autres personnes se trouvaient dans une situation similaire. Sora semblait toujours aussi pâle et s'était accoudé au mur tandis que Kanashi l'observait d'un air... inquiet?_

**K: *****J'espère que ce n'est pas grave... il n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien***

_Kana prit finalement la parole._

K – Tu es sûr que ça va?

S – Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai connu pire... enfin je crois.

_Essaya de feinter Sora avant de continuer en disant, d'un air plus sérieux cette fois:_

S – Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais, j'ai l'impression que ce labyrinthe, l'arrivée de Tanusi et Riku ainsi que mon état... que tout ça, ce n'est pas une coïncidence.

_Kanashi pouvait clairement voir que le jeune homme se forçait pour parler correctement._

S – Coïncidence ou pas, nous devons rejoindre avant tout Riku et Tanusi.

_Conclut finalement Sora à bout de souffle._ _Sur ces mots, les deux compagnons perdus continuèrent leur avancée dans l'étrange labyrinthe... ne se douta pas du tout de ce qui se profilait dans l'ombre._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_De leur côté, Tanusi et Riku n'en menaient pas large. Tanusi se trouvait devant. Malgré son état peu rassurant, elle n'avait demandé à Riku que de retrouver Sora et Kanashi à tout prix- quitte à la laisser derrière si elle n'arrivait plus à continuer! Bien entendu, Riku avait fait comprendre qu'il était absolument contre mais, Tanusi ne lui avait pas laisser le temps de protester et était déjà parti en marchant à une vitesse assez folle vers un des nombreux couloirs du labyrinthe. Riku la suivait de près... il n'était pas rassuré par la situation de Kanashi et Sora mais, l'était encore moins par l'état actuel de la demoiselle devant lui, qui s'efforçait de lui démontrer le contraire. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à une intersection. Devaient-ils prendre à droite ou à gauche?_

**"BADOM"**

_Finalement, ils n'auraient pas à réfléchir plus! Des blocs entiers du labyrinthe commençaient à se détacher du plafond pour s'écraser lourdement au sol derrière eux. Sans la moindre hésitation, les deux partenaires du moment se mirent à courir dans la galerie de droite... instinctivement, ils avaient choisi le même chemin. Par la suite, des sables mouvants ainsi que des trappes et autres pièges s'étaient trouvés sur leur chemin. L'exploration de ce labyrinthe de folie s'annonçait des plus ardues... surtout que l'état de Tanusi semblait empiré de minutes en minutes._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Sora et Kanashi ne se portaient pas fort mieux! Par chance, ils n'étaient encore tombés sur aucun piège... et heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs! Kanashi ne le montrait pas ou peu mais, elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son jeune ami **(1)**. Sora, quand à lui, devenait progressivement plus pâle et était à présent soutenu par la demoiselle taciturne. Ils avançaient doucement, sûrement, prudemment, anxieusement dans l'unique couloir où ils se trouvaient. Soudain, un rire strident retentit dans la pénombre leur faisant face. Ils stoppèrent leur marche sur l'instant puis Kana releva la tête et aperçu... une nuée de ronces devant eux! Kanashi fronça leurs sourcils... semblant réfléchir à quelque chose avant d'avoir un déclic._

K – Ces ronces... Ce sont celles d'hier!

_S'exclama-t-elle en montant la voix sans le vouloir sur le coup de l'étonnement. C'est alors que sans crier gare, au même instant, plusieurs des ronces en question se ruèrent sur eux! De nouveau, un rire strident résonna dans les profondeurs de la profonde galerie tandis que la brunette au pancho se mit à fuir en tirant rapidement et comme elle put Sora qui n'était clairement pas en état de se défendre! Elle arriva à un pan de mur où elle y adossa son compagnon qui s'était évanoui. Sur ce, elle revint sur ses pas et fit apparaître sa Keyblade ''HeartCross'' dans un faisceau lumineux. Elle se mit en position de combat avant de s'élancer vers les plantes. Elle trancha une ronce puis une autre, brûla au moins 5 autres avant d'en trancher de nouveaux d'autres sur son passage, de parer l'une d'entre elle puis contre-attaqua... elle ne mit pas longtemps à terrasser toutes les ronces! Ceci fait, un peu essoufflée par son récent combat, elle fit disparaître sa arme pour ensuite, se diriger vers le jeune Maître de la Keyblade. Quand elle arriva à ses côtés, elle ne pût s'empêcher d'être parcouru d'un frisson. Le jeune homme était toujours évanoui mais, ce que Kana avait remarqué immédiatement c'était qu'il était atrocement pâle à présent! Kanashi déglutit difficilement puis, en regardant une ronce et en voyant un liquide coulait d'une de celles qu'elle avait tranché précédemment, elle murmura en se mordant le coin de la lèvre... elle venait de comprendre pourquoi Sora était dans cet état:_

K – Du poison.

_Elle se laissa tout à coup tombée à genoux. Désemparée, désespérée... elle se sentait vraiment inutile! Cependant, loin de se morfondre, elle regroupa les dernières forces qu'il lui restait, se leva et tira l'élu sur son dos avant de faire revenir son bras vers son cou avant de tenir fermement celui-ci vers l'avant pour éviter que le garçon ne chute durant le trajet._

K – Ce n'est pas trop tard! Je suis sûre que Tanusi et Riku ne sont pas loin... il faut que je les retrouvent... et vite!

_Après ces paroles, elle commença à avancer à pas rapides tout en faisant attention de bien maintenir Sora sur son dos. Certes, la jeune fille n'était pas bien costaud et le Keybladeur, malgré son apparence, pesait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé... cependant, la vie de celui-ci dépendait d'elle... elle était la seule à pouvoir l'aider pour le moment et elle ferait tout son possible pour réussir à le sauver! A cet instant, une étrange lueur apparût quelques secondes dans le regard de Kana avant de s'évanouir comme elle était arrivée._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Tanusi s'effondra au sol, tombant durement sur ses fesses qui amortirent un tant soit peu l'impact. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Malgré ses efforts pour dissimuler son état, son corps n'était pas du tout de son avis! Son teint était à présent, tout aussi pâle que celui du Maître de la Keyblade et son souffle, déjà fort irrégulier, se faisait désormais énormément saccadé, entrecoupé par les soubresauts du corps de l'adolescente. Riku, fort inquiet, revint vers elle et s'accroupit face à la combattante fébrile. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il comprit l'ampleur de son état. En plus de son souffle saccadé, il remarqua que la jeune fille suait à grosses gouttes et qu'elle était secouée de légers tremblements incontrôlables et surtout incontenable. Devenant blême à son tour, face à l'état désastreux de la demoiselle en face de lui, il décida de prendre la parole avec un air extrêmement inquiet teint sur son visage déjà très blanc habituellement et d'une voix qui se faisait tremblotante, montrant ainsi son anxiété:_

R – On fait une pause. Il faut que tu te reposes... tu te n'ai vraiment pas en état de...enfin... tu as vraiment une sale mine.. et...

_Cependant, il ne pût continuer sa phrase que Tanusi lui coupa net la parole en plantant son regard perçant plantait dans celui de l'argenté tout en s'exclamant d'un ton furieux malgré son souffle courts et secoués par de violents soubresauts:_

T - NON!

_Dit-elle d'un ton tranchant avant s'enchaîner avec un ton similaire mais plus posé cette fois-ci et un regard empli de détermination mais aussi d'une autre lueur que Riku ne sût pas décrire:_

T - On a pas le temps... Sora... SORA N'ATTENDRA PAS! Je sens qu'il ne tiendra pas... pas encore... plus longtemps... Pas dans son état. Je... !

_Soudain, elle se mit à trembler beaucoup plus violemment qu'auparavant, toussant à s'en arracher la gorge, affolant l'argenté dans le même coup. Cependant, elle se reprit très vite. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche pour calmer sa toux puis, plaquant ses bras sur des épaules tremblantes, enserrant sa taille, bloquant ainsi tout les spasmes qu'elle pourrait avoir... elle enchaina avec une voix proche du murmure mais qui était toujours empli d'une volonté impressionnante et étrangement, d'une sagesse nouvelle:_

T - Moi... je ne peux plus avancer... et je vais te ralentir... mais toi seul...

_Elle marqua une pause, plantant ses prunelles invisibles sous sa capuche dans celles de Riku... elles semblaient analyser l'intégralité de l'esprit de Riku en ne quittant pas une seule seconde, même pour refermer ses paupières, celles de l'argenté. Sur ce, elle reprit sur un ton des plus sérieux:_

T - Trouve le. Trouve Sora!

R - Mais... je... toi...

_Riku hésitait à la laisser seule ici... après tout, elle était si mal en point... il ne devait pas la laisser ici, seule et dans cet état! Néanmoins, il n'eut pas à y songer plus longtemps. Tanusi, avec un regard de tueuse, s'exclama de nouveau d'un ton tranchant et qui n'accepterait aucune réponse négative:_

T - Maintenant!

_S'écria-t-elle à Riku. Un frisson parcourut de la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la moindre mèche argenté de Riku à cet instant et il sût instinctivement que le mieux était de suivre les directives de la jeune fille … surtout au vu de l'insistance de celle-ci! Toujours un peu hésitant et une boule à l'estomac, sans plus de formalités, il s'élança alors dans un nouveau couloir, délaissant l'adolescente à bout de forces derrière lui._

_Tanusi poussa un long soupir tout en se laissant tomber sur le sol, s'y allongeant de tout son long. Qu'est-ce que ce labyrinthe était sombre et froid... même les dalles étaient vraiment glauques..._

***Tout comme sa créatrice... ***

_Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur toute la longueur de ses lèvres. Par la suite, elle fixa un long moment le plafond avant de laisser un nouveau soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres en fermant les yeux et fronçant légèrement les sourcils d'un air vraiment soucieux._

T - Et maintenant? ... Que faire?...

_A ce même instant, de nouveaux spasmes se mirent à parcourir son corps entier qui commençait à dangereusement s'engourdir._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Kanashi était à bout de force. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'elle marchait, longeant __péniblement les couloirs sans fin de ce labyrinthe et il n'y avait toujours rien. Absolument rien, mis à part…. cet interminable couloir où ils se trouvaient et qui commençaient sérieusement à l'agacer! Oui... pas où ''elle'' se trouvait d'ailleurs mais effectivement, où ''ils'' se trouvaient car elle portait __toujours le jeune adolescent sur son dos malgré son poids assez conséquent pour la jeune fille. Elle pouvait bien se clamer forte ou même l'être véritablement mais, elle restait tout de même une fille et portait un garçon avec une corpulence supérieur à la sienne n'était vraiment pas aisée... bien au contraire même! Le poids de celui-ci se faisait d'ailleurs atrocement sentir, rendant la respiration de la demoiselle difficile. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'adolescent. Celui n'avait toujours pas reprit conscience et semblait encore plus pâle à chaque minute... non... à chaque seconde même... elle se crispa face à cette constatation des plus inquiétantes. Elle accéléra sa marche. Concentrée sur son objectif, elle ne remarqua pas un léger renfoncement dans l'une des dalles qui constituaient le sol du labyrinthe et ne pût qu'entendre un léger déclic sans comprendre sa signification. … et pourtant celle-ci ne tarda pas à arriver. Son pied venait de marcher sur une dalle piégée qui enclenchait un piège ou actuellement... plusieurs pièges successifs. Lances, trappes, chutes de briques, murs mouvants... et j'en passe des plus beaux! __**(2)**__ En temps normal, Kana n'aurait eu aucun mal à les esquiver mais voilà... là, elle devait aussi s'occuper de Sora! Ainsi, avec beaucoup de mal et d'efforts menés par une volonté de vivre hors du commun, elle passa avec brio les nombreux pièges._

_Enfin arrivée au bout, exténuée, elle se laissa tomber dos au parterre du labyrinthe, la respiration saccadée, recherchant l'air qui lui manquait atrocement en cet instant. Elle avait déposé le brun non loin d'elle. Tout comme elle, il était allongé sur le dos et ne semblait toujours pas enclin à refaire surface avec le monde réel. Elle reprenait doucement son souffle tout en fixant de ses prunelles rouges sang l'adolescent chutant... chutant? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain d'effroi. La brunette voyait la scène au ralenti... comme dans un film. Le corps d'abord allongé de Sora, inconscient, commença à basculer puis, elle le vit rencontrer le vide... il tombait! Une trappe! Une sueur froide glissa le long de sa tempe. Malgré la fatigue, elle se releva précipitamment, le souffle coupé, la terreur emplissant son visage pâlissant à vue d'oeil... elle s'élança d'un bond vers le Maître de la Keyblade, tendant sa main vers lui le plus qu'elle pouvait dans l'espoir de l'attraper. Bientôt, l'adolescent disparût de son champ de vision et la seule chose qu'elle attrapa fût le vide._

K- NON! SORAAAAA!

_A cet instant, elle eut la stupeur de remarquer les piques se trouvant plus bas dans la trappe et qui empalerait bientôt l'adolescent, toujours inconscient. Au bord du désespoir, elle ferma les yeux et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Tout sembla à la fois s'accélérer et ralentir dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Toutes ses émotions qu'elle avait refoulés jusqu'alors, remontèrent à la surface puis, se mirent à l'envahir et se bousculaient dans son corps, son esprit et son coeur tel un ouragan qui n'avait attendu que cet instant pour déferler en elle pour exploser violemment! Personne qui aurait assisté à cette scène n'aurait compris ce qu'il se passait et encore moins la demoiselle elle-même mais, à ce moment précis, une puissante énergie magique émana du corps de Kanashi pour rapidement se déchainait comme jamais dans tout les moindres recoins se trouvant dans le périmètre proche de la plus si inexpressive Kana. La puissance de cette énergie était tel que les piques dans la trappe furent réduits à l'état de gravats en un instant, les pavés servant de porte à la trappe fut littéralement arrachés pour s'envoler plusieurs mètres plus loin avant de s'écraser dans un brouhaha retentissant et pour montrer davantage l'ampleur de cette puissance dévastatrice, l'on pouvait constater les murs qui avaient du mal à résister à cette phénoménale énergie qui les agresser férocement, les faisant s'effriter, si ce n'est que des morceaux entiers étaient parfois arracher avec autant de violence que la porte de la trappe! _

_Tout ceci ne s'était passé qu'en à peine quelques secondes étonnamment puis, la force purement sauvage fut remplacé par une vague douce magique qui enveloppa le corps de Sora juste avant qu'il ne heurte violemment le sol de la trappe. Celle-ci enroba le jeune homme avant de le remonter petit à petit puis de le déposer aux côtés de Kanashi qui semblait dans un état second. La magie disparût tout à coup comme elle était venue. La jeune fille reprit ses esprits juste à ce moment et vit Sora à côté d'elle. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et commencèrent lentement mais, sûrement à se répandre sur ses joues puis, sur son menton avant de rejoindre gracieusement le sol du labyrinthe fort en mauvais état après la déferlante d'énergie magique qu'il venait de subir quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle ne mit pas longtemps par la suite à se précipiter vers lui avant de le secouer:_

K – _(voix étouffée)_ Sora... Sora... Sora!

_Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis qu'elle remarqua son apparence et qu'elle réalisa où elle se trouvait ainsi que la situation actuelle. Ses cheveux auparavant d'un profond noir de jais étaient désormais d'un joli roux acajou et, elle n'en doutait pas, ses yeux devaient certainement avoir aussi repris leur couleur d'origine... effectivement, elle possédait maintenant d'incroyables pupilles bleu ciel. Surprise par ce changement soudain, elle se mit à murmurer pour elle-même des paroles totalement incompréhensibles tout en ayant le regard figé mais aussi tremblant sur ses mains qui se trouvaient paumes vers le haut et côte à côte:_

K – Je... Sora... Où?... Sort... brisé... comment?

_Elle enfouit ensuite son visage dans ses mains d'un air extrêmement perturbé. Elle tremblait fortement et murmurer sans cesse les mêmes mots quand soudain, elle se figea. Tout à coup, elle poussa un cri aigu à briser du verre tellement il était strident et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Une forte migraine l'a faisait atrocement souffrir et elle se serrait son crâne d'une telle force que la paume de ses mains commençaient à saigner... puis, plus rien. Elle s'écroula à côté de Sora, tout aussi inconsciente que le jeune homme._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Riku entendit un grand bruit venant de la droite suivit d'un grand cri. Ne réfléchissant pas plus, il se précipita d'un pas décidé dans la galerie de droite. Il pressa davantage, le coeur battant et se faisant compressant d'inquiétude dans sa poitrine, en entendant un nouveau cri beaucoup plus puissant et déchirant surtout puis, plus rien... c'était bien trop inquiétant pour qu'il le prenne calmement! Qu'était donc ce labyrinthe au final? Et qu'était-il arrivé à Sora, bon sang? Tout ça commençait sérieusement à l'agacer, surtout qu'il venait il y a peu d'abandonner une fille souffrante et donc assez mal en point à cause de tout cette... cette mer**! **(3) **Après une course effrénée, il arriva enfin sur les lieux et resta éberlué ainsi qu'un court instant bouche bée devant la scène devant ses yeux. Devant lui, une fille inconnue était évanouie à côté d'un Sora dans le même état et autour d'eux, les alentours semblaient avoir essuyé une des plus puissantes tempêtes du siècle, si ce n'était plus... il ne restait rien en état... même les murs semblaient chancelant et à deux doigts de l'effondrement et inutile de vous préciser que la trappe, non loin de nos deux protagonistes évanouis, ne se trouvait pas dans un meilleur état que le reste, au contraire! Riku, reprenant enfin ses esprits, réalisa qu'il devait leur venir en aide au lieu de rester planter comme un piquet **(4) **et se rendit rapidement vers les deux personnes couchées au sol. Il se hâta donc de vérifier tout d'abord leur poul et s'ils respiraient avant tout._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Tanusi, de son côté, était allongée à même le sol, yeux clos et le dos de sa main droite posé sur son front. Elle avait bien failli s'évanouir plusieurs fois quand Riku était parti mais, elle avait tenu bon. Elle réfléchissait. Elle sentait intérieurement... au plus profond d'elle que Riku ne serait pas suffisant pour les sortir d'ici et Sora était sûrement loin d'être en état de faire quoique ce soit pour les aider à l'heure actuelle... il ne restait donc plus que Kanashi. Elle espérait que la jeune fille allait bien. A peine eut-elle cette pensée pour la demoiselle impassible qu'elle ressentit un puissant flux d'énergie magique se déversait avec rage à proximité. Elle sursauta violemment, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Un fort malaise se forma en elle, broyant ses entrailles par l'inquiétude qui commençait à l'envahir. _

***Non... Kanashi? Aurait-elle perdu le contrôle de sa puissance pour une quelconque raison?***

_La situation devenait de pire en pire que catastrophique! Elle ne pouvait plus rester sans rien faire... ce n'était plus une solution envisageable. Elle se devait d'agir, même si dans son état, elle se sentait incroyablement faible et fragile... elle se devait d'agir! Pour Sora... pour Kanashi... et pour Riku aussi... à cette dernière pensée, elle esquissa un sourire qui se transforma finalement en une grimace quand une forte douleur remonta le long de son corps, contractant ainsi le moindre de ses muscles. Elle finit par se relever malgré la douleur, qui se faisait tenace, et resta un court instant en position assisse. Son souffle était toujours aussi entrecoupé et saccadé. Son pouls était rapide et irrégulier. Son corps était inexorablement secoué par de nombreux tremblements incontrôlables et de tout aussi nombreuses gouttes de sueur ruisselaient le long de son visage et autres parties visibles et non visibles de son anatomie. Malgré son état déplorable et son teint livide voir cadavérique, si on se référait aussi à ses cernes horriblement bleutés et marqués par la fatigue qu'elle arborait à présent, elle referma les yeux et tenta de calmer les soubresauts de son corps. Ceci fait, elle se concentra. Elle essayait de trouver l'aura de Sora. Non, elle devait le trouver! Coûte que coûte! Elle le trouverait! Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus, montrant sa profonde concentration. Elle tentait de sentir son aura... ce flux qui était propre à chaque être... ce flux qui lui était plus que familier. Soudain, une sorte de voile d'un bleu ciel éclatant tel une vague se forma devant ses paupières fermés._

***Trouvé!***

_Pensa-t-elle en ouvrant tout à coup ses yeux et se tournant de manière instinctive vers sa gauche. Tout se passa alors incroyablement vite. Elle se leva en moins d'une minute et dans cette même minute, elle referma les doigts de sa main droite dans sa paume, les enserrant fortement. Elle prit de l'élan puis, elle balança d'un coup rapide et puissant sa main vers la paroi du labyrinthe._

-RHHHHHAAAA!

_Lors de l'impact, le mur ne résista même pas à l'assaut de la demoiselle et explosa sous le coup surpuissant. Son poing traversa les pierres comme s'il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de la guimauve puis, à partir du trou béant, de nombreuses fissures apparurent, se répandant sur une bonne longueur et largeur de la paroi avant de craquer définitivement et de s'effondrer sans plus de formalités. Tanusi esquissa un sourire satisfait, toujours aussi fière et sûre de sa propre force tandis que la poussière dû à la démolition du mur commençait à se répandre autour d'elle._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Sous les yeux ébahis et l'air extrêmement surpris de l'argenté, le mur en face de lui vola en éclats. Un énorme amas de poussière se souleva par la suite alors que les gravas retombaient sur le sol dans un grondement moindres, par rapport au bruit puissant qui avait retentit lors de la destruction du mur en question. L'écran de poussière ne s'était pas encore dissipé totalement qu'une silhouette fendit la masse pour se dirigeait vers Riku, toujours bouche bée devant cette intervention pour le moins violente et inattendue. La silhouette était titubante et semblait avoir du mal à tenir droit ou même debout... il s'agissait d'une personne en manteau noir. Riku, reprenant enfin ses esprits, reconnut immédiatement Tanusi malgré le vêtement noir qui aurait très bien pu dissimuler son amie Hitomi ou une tout autre personne. Etant assis près des deux personnes évanouies, le jeune homme se releva pour rattraper de justesse la jeune fille qui chancelait et venait de buter sur un gravas qu'elle avait elle même crée. Il lui servit d'appui avant de s'exclamer non pas sans inquiétude et aussi une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix:_

R – Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici bon sang? Tu devais te reposer, tu te souviens! … Et puis comment as-tu fait pour nous retrouver et fracasser ce mur avec autant de facilité d'ailleurs?

_Sa voix était parti vers une intonation plus étonnée tout à coup en réalisant les derniers faits. Un petit rire amusé sortit des lèvres de la demoiselle avant de lui arracher un gémissement dû à la douleur. Elle toussota un peu puis, répondit à Riku avec un ton moqueur mais à la fois très sérieux:_

T – C'est simple... j'ai détecté l'aura de Sora en me concentrant. Et pour le mur?... C'est simple aussi. J'ai toujours eu cette force depuis toute petite... c'est inné, on peut dire!

_Riku était déconcerté par la réponse de Tanusi. Il ne la comprenait vraiment pas. D'ailleurs, la force de l'adolescence lui disait quelque chose... mais il ne savait pas quoi... comme une impression de déjà vu. Peut-être se faisait-il des idées? En tout cas, une chose est sûre; Riku trouvait l'encapuchonnée tout simplement déconcertante, surtout qu'elle avait complètement ignoré sa première question et son engueulade... l'avait-elle fait volontairement ou était-ce involontaire? Il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser plus que la mystérieuse demoiselle aperçut Sora et l'inconnue aux cheveux acajou au sol, que Tanusi sembla reconnaître malgré tout. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et son coeur manqua de s'arrêter quand elle pensa à l'éventualité que les deux soit morts._

T – Sora! Kana!

R – Kana?

_S'exclama cette fois-ci le jeune homme, étonné par cette révélation. Alors que Tanusi lui intimer de se rendre près de Sora et de Kanashi, Riku rajouta ensuite sans pour autant que la demoiselle ne prenne en compte ses dires._

R – Tu es vraiment sûre que c'est elle? Comment ça se fait qu'elle est les cheveux presque rouge maintenant alors qu'il était aussi noir que les plumes des corbeaux?

_C'est ainsi en ignorant totalement les questions de celui qui la déposa délicatement près des deux personnes inconscientes qu'elle se pencha pour vérifier leur respiration puis leur pouls._

T – Ils respirent... le poul de Kanashi est normal mais... celui... de So...Sora est irrégulier...

_Arriva-t-elle à articuler tant bien que mal en haletant et essayant de contenir les spasmes qui venaient de la reprendre de plus belle. Riku grimaça en voyant que la demoiselle était à de doigts de tomber dans les pommes mais, intérieurement il l'admirait par sa volonté qui était la seule à la maintenir encore consciente et à se démener pour sauver ceux qui l'entouraient. Tanusi s'était figée. L'argenté ne pouvait rien voir du visage de la jeune femme à cause de sa capuche mais, celle-ci paniquait. Actuellement, elle ne voyait pas comment sauver l'un des êtres les plus chers à son coeur, plus cher même que tout les mondes composant l'univers! Elle serra les poings tellement fort dans ses paumes que l'extrémité de ses doigts blanchirent et des larmes d'impuissance face à la situation actuelle commencèrent à se former aux extrémités de ses paupières complètement dilater par l'état à la fois mort d'inquiétude mais aussi d'extrême fatigue de la demoiselle. Riku ne remarqua point son trouble alors que celle-ci desserra ses poings pour poser ses mains sur le torse du maître de la Keyblade._

***Que faire... j'ai beau être puissante mais, contre ce poison, je suis complètement impuissante! Je ne possède aucune magie de soins à part pour de légères blessures...Je ne sers vraiment à rien...***

_Les larmes allaient glisser le long de ses joues quand un petit mouvement de sa main sur le torse du jeune châtain fit glisser un objet se trouvant dans la poche de son débardeur. L'objet produit un bruit sec en tombant sur le sol dur, retenant ainsi toute l'attention de la demoiselle mais aussi de Riku, qui ramassa l'objet en question._

R – Tiens! Mais c'est votre pierre porte-bonheur! Comment ça se fait que ce soit lui qu'il l'est?

_S'exclama l'argenté fortement étonné. Tanusi sembla tout aussi étonné que lui en entendant les dires de l'adolescent._

**-Flash Back-**

_Alors que Tanusi combattait Lodz, Hitomi sous l'angoisse qui oppressait tout son corps et toute son âme, appréhendant de voir son amie blessée voir plus, laissa tomber au sol sans s'en rendre pour le moins du monde compte la pierre porte-bonheur qu'elle tenait entre ses fines mains._

_Par la suite, Tanusi avait été grièvement blessé et tous se précipitèrent pour lui venir en aide. Au passage, Sora avait remarqué la fameuse pierre au sol. Il s'était figé... il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, cette pierre... elle lui semblait très précieuse. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il la ramassa, la mit dans la poche de son débardeur avant de rejoindre les autres pour s'informer de l'état de la combattante._

**-Fin Flash Back-**

_Une larme coula alors qu'un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres... un sourire profondément tendre et empli de douceur. Un soubresaut vint perturber ce court moment de paix et elle se reprit en effaçant d'un mouvement de main sous son oeil l'unique larme qu'elle avait versé._

T – Il est sauvé...

_Murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour le garçon à ses côtés avant de prendre de ses mains l'objet qui a priori serait la clef pour sauver le jeune Keybladeur plongé dans un profond sommeil... mais plus pour longtemps._

R – Comment ça ''il est sauvé''? Tu vas faire quoi avec cette pierre?

_Tanusi ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre ou même d'écouter les vociférations de l'argenté. Elle positionna ses mains au dessus du torse de Sora, tenant fermement la pierre au symbole angélique dans celles-ci. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux et se concentra._

***A chaque fois qu'on utilise cette pierre magique amplifiante, le pouvoir utilisé vient celle-ci est à chaque fois un peu conservé à l'intérieur de celle-ci après utilisation. Si j'utilise mon pouvoir d'amplification en plus de la pierre sur le pouvoir de soin qu'Hitomi restant dans celle-ci... je suis sûr que Sora s'en sortira!***

_A cette instant, une lueur orangé se forma autour de ses paumes fermés et s'amplifia de plus en plus._

***Je risque par contre d'y rester... mais je ferais tout pour le sauver! Tant pis, si j'y passe!***

_A cet instant, comme pour répondre à la détermination sans faille de la jeune femme, les tremblements qu'ils subissaient depuis des heures à présent, disparurent et la lueur orangée devint énorme formant bientôt un flux entourant à la fois les mains de la demoiselle et le corps du châtain. Le flux magique se déversait vers Sora qui reprenait peu à peu son teint d'origine. _

_Malgré que les spasmes de Tanusi se soient fait la mal, Riku remarqua qu'elle suait atrocement et qu'elle semblait être carrément en apnée... ce n'était pas normal. Pas normal du tout et ça affolait le jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas que Sora meurt et Tanusi était sa seule chance de survie pour le moment.. mais, étrangement, il ne voulait pas se résoudre à perdre l'adolescente contre son meilleur ami. Son coeur semblait lui crier d'arrêter cette folie et s'est ce qu'il fit sous l'impulsion d'un sentiment qui lui était à la fois inconnu et pourtant si familier par le passé. Il lui cria de s'arrêter. Il lui cria que cela suffisait, qu'il allait bientôt rejoindre Hitomi et qu'elle le soignerait elle. Il lui cria que tout allait bien se passer. Puis il lui cria enfin qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre aussi... aussi? Riku se figea... qu'elle était cette impression de déjà-vu... encore? _

_Riku décida de remettre cette interrogation à plus tard et tenta de nouveau de persuader la jeune fille d'arrêter mais, cela était inutile et il le remarqua vite. Tanusi semblait se trouver dans un état de transe. Concentré sur sa tâche et rien d'autres, n'entendant pas ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle... juste soigner Sora, rien penser d'autres. Ne pas s'arrêter, quitte à aller jusqu'à l'épuisement, quitte à y laisser ses dernières forces... sa vie._

_Tout à coup, sans crier gare, le flux s'évanouit sous les yeux de l'argenté qui était dans un état de totale panique, dénotant totalement avec son comportement posé qui lui était propre habituellement. Sora toussota soudain avant d'ouvrir les yeux et d'apercevoir Tanusi, toujours dans la même position, yeux fermés et qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce._

S – J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi comme une masse... Tiens? Tanusi, c'est la pierre qui était dans ma poche dans tes mains! Comment ça se fait que tu l'as? Et... pourquoi on est ici d'ailleurs?

_S'exclama-t-il soudain en se redressant un peu et observant les environs de ses prunelles d'un bleu sidérant. Il vit alors Riku un peu plus loin, figé sur place. Il allait de nouveau prendre la parole quand une masse se laissa tomber sur son torse. Tanusi venait de s'évanouir sur le jeune homme. Elle était extrêmement pâle et elle ne respirait plus. Les deux garçons eurent à leur tour le souffle coupé et prirent une expression horrifié. Tandis que Riku se releva pour se précipiter vers eux, la magie donnant vie aux lieux s'évapora et dans la seconde d'après, le mur à derrière Sora fût à son tour détruit. Donald, Dingo, Hitomi ainsi que tout les membres du comité de reconstruction de Radian Garden apparurent derrière celui-ci._

Donald – Les renforts sont arrivés!

Dingo – Je crois qu'on est en retard surtout, aheug!

Do – Oh! La ferme!

Leon – Est-ce que tout le monde va bien?

Youffie – Où est l'ennemi?

_Finit la demoiselle sous les yeux ahuris des deux seuls conscients dans le couloir du labyrinthe, ressemblant à présent plus à une ruine qu'autre chose! A ce moment là, Hitomi entra à son tour dans la pièce avec Aerith et l'amie de l'encapuchonnée poussa un cri en voyant Tanusi inconsciente dans les bras du châtain. Elle se précipita sur eux et arracha pratiquement l'adolescente des bras de Sora avant de la poser au sol et de commencer à lui prodiguer les soins et lui fournir l'énergie qui lui faisait défaut depuis quelques secondes à peine. Heureusement qu'ils étaient arrivés juste après qu'elle ne se soit évanouie d'ailleurs sinon, elle y sera sûrement passé si elle avait reçu les soins plus tard. Aerith vint la rejoindre avec Donald et à eux trois, ils donnèrent bientôt assez d'énergie à la demoiselle pour que celle-ci respire de nouveau, reprenne des couleurs et elle ouvrit enfin les yeux peu après. _

_Tanusi se releva difficilement quand un couloir des ténèbres s'ouvrit juste en face d'elle. Tous tournèrent leur regard vers celui-ci d'où en sortit un grand roux, un adolescent blond et une jeune fille blonde platine cachée derrière le second adolescent. Le roux sembla dégouté pour une raison inconnue puis, il s'exclama sur un ton dépité:_

? - Oh non! Vous auriez pu nous attendre pour faire la fête quand même!

_La fête? Toute l'assistance le regardèrent avec une expression étrange... mais d'où il sortait ce guignol?_

? - Axel! Ferme la, andouille!

_Le blond venait de prendre la parole à son tour, réprimandant son compagnon déluré._

Axel – Roxy! T'es méchant avec moi! Chuis pas une andouille!

_Il fit une moue totalement ridicule, déconcertant davantage les spectateurs de ce spectacle... peu ordinaire. Le dénommé ''Roxy'' de son vrai nom ''Roxas'' lui répondit de nouveau sur un ton froid et direct:_

Roxas – Si tu l'es.

_Ce n'est qu'après ce court échange entre les nouveaux arrivants que ceux-ci prirent en compte la présence des autres. Tanusi soupira de désespoir._

? - Ah... euh... désolé Tanusi... on a senti que quelque chose allait pas et on n'est venu dès qu'on a pu... désolé... je...

Axel – Ouais! Mais on est arrivé après la fête... c'est pas juste!

Roxas – Et toi t'es débile donc, tais toi s'il te plait... tu nous cases les oreilles là Axel.

_La petite blonde au doux nom de ''Namine'' venait de s'adresser à Tanusi avant de se faire interrompre par le roux qui, de nouveau, avait été remit en place par le blond qui semblait fort irrité par son attitude nonchalante. D'ailleurs... il ne semblait pas être le seul à être irrité par le grand roux. Effectivement, la plupart des personnes les entourant lui jeter un regard des plus meurtriers et avaient une expression agacé sur le visage. Tanusi voulut prendre la parole mais, Sora lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds en s'exclamant tout à coup, faisant sursauter les autres par le volume de sa voix vachement élevé:_

Sora – MAIS TU ES ROXAS! ET TOI AXEL! Tu étais censé être mort...

_Dit-il en regardant le roux puis, il continua en disant:_

Sora – Et toi, à l'intérieur de moi... comment ça se fait que vous soyez là? Devant nous? Je dois rêver!

_Finit-il en y croyant pas et se pinçant même pour vérifier sa thèse... qui se révélé fausse quand il hurla de douleur. Il remarqua ensuite Namine... Riku aussi. Et cette fois-ci ensemble, il s'exclamèrent:_

Sora & Riku – Et que fais-tu ici avec eux Namine?

_Le maître de la Keyblade ajouta pour sa part:_

Sora – Tu avais disparu ce jour là sans que je sache pourquoi.

_Il faisait bien évidemment allusion au moment juste avant qu'ils affrontent Xenmas à l'intérieur du Kingdom Hearts. Tout le monde était confus._

_A ce moment précis, une voix résonna dans le labyrinthe._

**« Content que vous ayez tous survécus à mon labyrinthe et toi, Sora, à mon poison.**

**Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était qu'un hors d'oeuvre. Reprenez vos forces car, la prochaine fois, je viendrais vous voir en personne... et je vous tuerais tous! »**

_Un rire sinistre et de folie résonna sur les murs du labyrinthe se répandant d'un air malsain dans les galeries. Le rire se stoppa bientôt et une dernière phrase fût dite._

**« Et je te tuerais toi... Sale garce. Tu peux en être sûre. »**

_Ces deux dernières phrases fut dite avec un incroyable mépris, crachant presque ses mots. Seul la personne à qui était destiné ces propos comprit exactement de quoi il en retournait mais, elle n'en dit rien à personne. Tanusi garda le silence._

_La voix disparût comme elle était venue et toute l'attention se focalisa de nouveau vers Axel, Roxas et Namine mais aussi, Tanusi et Hitomi, semblant avoir un lien avec ceux-ci, ainsi que Kanashi qui n'avait plus la même apparence. Sora la remarqua juste maintenant et écarquilla les yeux en l'apercevant avant de murmurer:_

Sora – Kairi?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1) Et Oui! Elle s'est enfin décidé à le considérer comme tel! Avant c'était plutôt le ''crétin''... vous vous rappelez? Lolx'D**

**(2) En somme, ils se prennent la dose de Tanusi et Riku mais en quelques minutes seulement quoi ^x^'**

**(3) Riku devient grossier lolx'D**

**(4) J'avoue... pis un piquet, c'est pas beau! Tout le contraire de Riku quoi! SBAFF x'3**

Fin du chapitre! Aaahhhh! Laissez moi crever! J'en peux plus!

C'est le plus long chapitre et comportant autant de personnages

que j'ai fait de toute ma vie! (exténuée)

Bon sinon, j'avoue être assez fière de moi car, j'ai réussi à

faire ce que je voulais et comme je le voulais donc...

oui, j'aime ce chapitre même s'il m'a tuée lolx'D

En tout cas, à partir de maintenant, les choses

vont s'enchaînaient et c'est pas pour

me déplaire au contraire!

Pis chuis contente aussi car, j'ai enfin pu introduire

Axel, Roxas et Namine! Enfin surtout Axel et

Roxy, j'avoue car, ils me font trop marrer

ces deux là et particulièrement Axel

et son attitude déconcertante

à souhait!

Sur ce, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre Mes Chers Lecteurs!

(Je vous ai déjà dit que j'aimais les reviews?)


	19. XIV Une Lueur Vacillante

Salut tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre que vous avez surement attendu longtemps... et j'en suis désolé... mais le voici donc pour votre plus grand bonheur je l'espère !

Dedans pas tellement d'avancements dans l'histoire mais c'est une introduction pour le prochain chapitre en quelque sorte... vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin de celui-ci.

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**XIV – ****Une Lueur Vacillante**

-ESPECE D'INCONSCIENTE ! IDIOTE ! IRRESPONSABLE ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE FAIRE ÇA ?! T'AURAIS PU Y LAISSER TA VIE, BAKA **(1)**!

-JE VIENS DE TE DIRE QUE SI JE L'AURAIS PAS FAIT C'EST SORA QUI Y SERAIT PASSÉ ! JE N'AVAIS PAS LE CHOIX !... ET PUIS ARRETE D'HURLER COMME ÇA A LA FIN ! C'EST CRISPANT !

_Finit-elle en esquissant une grimace tout en se massant les tempes tandis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, signe qu'elle souffrait des oreilles et qu'un mal de tête commençait à faire son apparition. Tanusi finit par lâcher un soupir d'exaspération. Depuis qu'ils étaient tous revenus au repère, c'est à dire environ une bonne poignée de minutes, Hitomi se faisait un plaisir de lui passer le pire savon qu'elle n'avait jamais eu car, elle n'avait pas été assez prudente et même inconsciente, comme ne se privait pas de lui répéter la demoiselle depuis plusieurs minutes, quand elle avait utilisé ses pouvoirs munis de la pierre porte-bonheur sur Sora qui était dans un état critique !_

Cependant, cette constatation que lui fit remarquer Tanusi eut le mérite de calmer les ardeurs de sa meilleure amie. D'ailleurs, depuis quelques minutes aussi, les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce s'étaient prostrés contre les murs de la maisonnée et avaient observés l'échange d'un air complètement désoeuvré, voir totalement paumé. Seul le rire d'Axel se détachait de l'assistance ainsi qu'une réplique cinglante du blond à ses côtés suivi rapidement d'un bruit sourd...assimilé facilement à un coup de poing porté au rouquin de la part de Roxas pour qu'il se taise enfin. Alors entre le déchainement de la sagesse incarné en face d'eux et le guignol mort de rire à leur côté et se faisant littéralement descendre dans tout les sens du terme par l'ancien numéro XIII de l'organisation... disons que le reste de la populace n'en menait pas bien large.

Aillant repris de sa contenance et calme habituel, Hitomi finit par répondre d'un air las :

-Bon... je passe l'éponge pour cette fois. Après tout, c'était pour une bonne raison et puis...

_Elle tourna son regard vers le reste des personnes de la pièce, qui les regardaient toujours sans oser prononcer le moindre mot puis, conclut enfin en disant :_

- Nous avons d'autres choses plus importantes à faire pour l'instant.

-Tout à fait de ton avis ! Et puis tout le monde va bien au final et c'est l'essentiel, ne **(2)**?

_Termina à son tour Tanusi, avec une grand sourire, que seul son interlocutrice en face d'elle put apercevoir. Hitomi esquissa un simple sourire à son tour puis, toutes deux retournèrent rejoindre Sora et cie, un peu à l'écart._

Une fois près d'eux, d'un commun accord et par un mouvement de tête de Tanusi suivi de près par Hitomi, ils se réunirent tous autour de la table où ils auraient enfin des explications. Seul le trio de l'organisation XIII déchue restèrent à l'écart, observant le petit groupe avec un léger détachement, sachant déjà de quoi il en retournait.

Revenons un peu en arrière pour éclaircir un peu vos propres interrogations chers lecteurs, voulez-vous ?

* * *

******_-_****_Une demi-heure plus tôt_****_-_**

_Tandis que le labyrinthe terminait de s'effondrer puis de disparaître comme il était apparu, laissant de nouveau une parfaite vue sur les bâtiments de la Forteresse Oubliée, le silence se faisait lourd là où tous étaient à présent regroupés. Personne ne comprenait plus rien à rien à la situation ! Donald et Dingo étaient partis dans un mutisme assez singulier et les compagnons se chargeant de la restauration de la ville ne se portaient pas vraiment mieux, observant d'un air à la fois surpris et dubitatif les trois nouveaux venus et qui semblaient connaître plus que bien Tanusi et Hitomi._

De son côté, Sora s'était précipité aux côtés de sa belle, ne comprenant pas plus la situation actuelle, si ce n'est que Kairi n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il s'était assis à côté d'elle et l'avait déposé délicatement sur ses genoux. Il l'observait silencieusement, caressant avec lenteur sa chevelure comme si elle était la plus fragile des choses en ce monde... de peur qu'elle se brise... qu'elle disparaisse pour toujours.

De son petit monde à part, il n'en fût sorti que par la voix forte de son meilleur ami qui décida enfin de s'exprimer... pas de la façon la plus amicale et calme d'ailleurs.

-Je peux savoir ce que ça signifie... tout ça ?! Vous vous connaissez ? Comment ?! Et comment ça se fait que vous soyez encore en vie surtout ?! Et qui est cette fille ? Où est Kanashi ?

_Débita-t-il assez rapidement tout en dirigeant son regard de l'un à l'autre, en étonnant plus d'un. La plupart le connaissait plutôt calme et posé... seul Sora n'en fit pas pour le moins surpris... et étrangement, se fût aussi le cas de nos deux mystérieuses filles encapuchonnées. Le maître de la Keyblade arqua un sourcil à cette constatation... vraiment trop étrange._

Avec un soupir, Tanusi prit à son tour la parole :

-Bon... je suppose que ça ne sert à rien de te demander de te calmer, je me trompe ?

_L'argenté hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour confirmer mais, l'adolescente le remarqua parfaitement et termina alors en disant :_

-Je vous expliquerais tout mais pour le moment... je pense qu'il serait préférable de rentrer au repère. On est trop exposé ici et puis...

_Elle jeta un regard à Kairi et Sora du coin de l'oeil puis, enchaîna :_

- … quelques uns d'entre nous ont besoin de repos et ne sont plus en état de combattre.

_A son tour, le complémentaire de l'Elu de la Keyblade se tourna vers Sora et la jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas et jugea qu'ils étaient dans un état proche de déplorable. Son regard revint ensuite vers Tanusi... il remarqua alors que malgré ses dires et l'air qu'elle se donnait, elle tremblait. Cela ne se voyait que très peu mais, Riku le voyait très bien lui. Il était assez près d'elle et il avait toujours été du genre à détecter le moindre détail, la moindre anormalité._

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait fait que lui criait dessus depuis tout à l'heure alors qu'elle n'était pas non plus dans un meilleur état que son meilleur ami. Il fût tout à coup saisit à la gorge par un sentiment naissant de culpabilité. A la fois irrité par sa bêtise, les derniers évènements mais aussi le fait que l'adolescente en face de lui voulait à chaque fois et à tout prix cachée sa vulnérabilité, il pesta intérieurement avant de susurrer entre ses lèvres sèchement:

-Rentrons.

_Sur ce, il n'attendit même pas un mot de plus et s'avança avec un regard perçant vers Tanusi. Il la souleva comme si elle n'était qu'une plume puis, partit sans plus attendre en direction du repère tout en la portant comme une princesse. N'ayant pas eu le temps de protester et prise de surprise, la demoiselle reprit enfin ses esprits et commença à gigoter comme jamais dans ses bras tout en injuriant le jeune homme de toutes les injures qui lui venait pas la tête ! La jeune fille, trop affaibli, ne pouvait que vociférer en vain son mécontentement tandis que, la scène laissa pantois le reste du groupe qui ne tarda pas à emboiter le pas du ''couple'' survolté. Sora et Hitomi s'occupèrent quant à eux de transporter Kairi._

Arrivée au repère, Riku déposa la furie sur une chaise. L'hérisson et l'amie de Tanusi déposèrent, dans le même temps, Kairi dans le lit de Kanashi en arrivant à leur tour dans l'habitation de leurs amis. Amis qui arrivèrent juste après eux en compagnie de Donald, Dingo, Axel, Roxas et Namine qui n'avaient toujours pas prononcer d'autres mots depuis la disparition du labyrinthe. Ils fermèrent la porte d'entrée après leur passage.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Hitomi revint et vida son ''sac'' sur sa meilleure amie qui semblait aller déjà mieux... enfin si on omettait que l'autre demoiselle était en train de lui exploser les tympans et de lui donner une sacré migraine... et pas qu'à elle. Mais les autres se retinrent d'émettre le moindre commentaire... la situation n'était pas vraiment favorable avec le déchainement de la fille encapuchonné sur son acolyte.

* * *

******_-_****_Retour au moment présent_****_-_**

_Contre toute attente, ce fut Tanusi qui prit tout d'abord la parole :_

-Je vais commencer par expliquer la présence de Roxas, Axel ainsi que Namine... il me semble que ce sera plus rapide.

_Elle marqua une pose tandis que tout les regards de la pièce était dirigé sur sa personne. Elle sentit une boule de stress se formait dans sa gorge avant que son amie ne pose discrètement sa main sur son genou comme signe d'encouragement. Plus à l'aise, elle continua enfin, d'un ton toujours sûre d'elle:_

-La présence de ces trois personnes en ce monde ici même n'a été possible que par notre intervention.

_La pièce entière s'emplit de cri d'étonnement puis, des paroles fusèrent dans tout les sens. Mettant de nouveau les nerfs à vif de la demoiselle mais aussi la coupant dans son récit, Hitomi allait prendre la parole mais Roxas la devança du coin de la pièce :_

-Si vous souhaitez tellement des réponses, vous devriez alors la laisser en placer une, vous ne croyez pas.

_Lâcha-t-il sur un air de dédain. Il s'agissait néanmoins plus d'un fait qu'une question venant de la bouche du blond. Il laissa ainsi la plupart des personnes se trouvant dans la pièce pantois devant les dire du jeune homme, qui ne leur prêter plus la moindre attention à présent. Sur ce, ils firent comme le jeune homme l'avait suggérer et se tournèrent vers Tanusi dans l'attente de la suite des explications. Ayant enfin capté de nouveau l'attention de toute le monde, elle remercia intérieurement le numéro XIII avant de reprendre où elle en était restée :_

-En fait, il s'agit plus précisément de notre intervention avec l'aide de la demoiselle qui se nomme Kairi et qui dort à présent dans la pièce à côté.

_L'assemblée écarquilla les yeux de surprise et plus particulièrement Sora mais, personne ne pipa mot, se souvenant des paroles du blondinet._

-Je ne peux rien vous dire de précis par rapport à nous pour le moment... cela pourrait nous mettre nous mais aussi vous en danger mais, je peux néanmoins vous dire toute la vérité... tout ce qui concerne cette fille nommée Kairi.

_Tanusi jeta un regard à son acolyte et d'un commun accord visuel, elle prit alors le relais :_

-Grâce à nos pouvoirs respectifs, nous avons la possibilité de créer des cœurs indépendants... vierges de toutes attaches, si vous préférez.

_A cet instant même, les yeux déjà bien écarquillés devint presque exorbités pour la plupart... Tanusi se retint de justesse d'éclater de rire devant ses têtes digne d'un masque d'Halloween pour la plupart. Hitomi remarqua le début de fou rire de son amie mais, décida de l'ignorer, étant assez proche de rire qu'elle à vrai dire. Elle se re-concentra sur son explication et continua alors :_

-Kairi nous aide à façonner ses cœurs. Kanashi est Kairi et Kairi est Kanashi. Elles sont une seule et même personne.

_Elle marqua une pose, ne prenant pas en compte les airs choqués devant elle cette fois et termina enfin en disant :_

-Kairi est en vérité la 7ème Princesse de cœur, la plus puissante de toutes.

_A la seconde précise où elle finit sa phrase, Tanusi enchaîna alors sur un ton plus que sérieux et surtout avec un air anxieux qui s'entendait parfaitement dans sa voix :_

-On doit la sauver. Elle a besoin de nous... nous sommes les seules à pouvoir lui venir en aide... grâce à nos pouvoirs.

_Elle baissa la tête en même temps qu'Hitomi baissa la sienne. Puis, elle releva la tête et d'un ton qui n'accepterait aucun refus ni interruption quelconque, elle dit d'un ton malgré tout doux mais douloureux :_

-Mais avant ça, il faut que je vous raconte, son histoire... son passé... car, c'est à cause de ceci qu'elle est devenue Kanashi.

* * *

**(1) Baka : Insulte courante mais assez minime au Japon. Résume la plupart des petits jurons. (''Idiot'', ''Con'', ''andouille'', ''débile'', etc...)**

**(2) Voir dans les précédents chapitres car, je suis sûre d'avoir mis ce que ça signifie dans au moins l'un d'eux !**

* * *

Yahou ! Enfin fini !

Un « Axel » qui se fait encore jeter par Roxas, Namine qui se fait plus que discrête, Roxas qui remet à sa place tout le monde et le reste qui se la ferme et écoute attentivement nos chères encapuchonnées... en somme, pas grand chose mais, ça enclenche la suite donc c'est pas si anodin que ça et c'était nécessaire de toute manière pour pas bâclé l'histoire qui va suivre !

Désolé pour le GRRRROOOOS retard mais, j'ai eu manque cruel de motivation mais aussi d'inspiration... un petit blocage aussi entre autres mais, c'est terminé !

(enfin j'espère -_-')

Ainsi, j'ai terminé ce chapitre comme ça car, le prochain sera spécialement sur le passé de notre Chère Kairi et on saura enfin le pourquoi du comment sur le fait qu'elle soit devenue Kanashi !

Curieux ? Bah faudra encore attendre ! Vous saurez tout au prochain chapitre!

* * *

Sur ce, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre Mes Chers Lecteurs!

(Et j'aime les reviews hein ! Alors mettez en Onegai !... _Sinon je vous envoie Vexen_ U.U)


	20. XV Ombre d'un Passé Maudit

Yaho Mina san !... Ne me frappez pas SVP ! Je sais j'ai mis longtemps à vous fournir ce chapitre ! Hum... quelques mois...*a envie de se pendre*... pour le prochain, j'essayerais de le faire plus rapidement promis ! Surtout que je reprends toutes mes fanfics petit à petit.

Bon après, c'est pas une raison valable pour tant de mois sans écrit mais, j'ai eu des problèmes de santé et actuellement, je suis énormément prise par ma vie en IRL, ce qui me laisse que peu de temps pour penser au reste. Pas que j'ai pas le temps mais quand je l'ai, je me sens souvent pas l'âme d'écrire quoi...

Bref ! Je vais abréger en vous informant seulement que comme annoncer dans le précédent chapitre, celui-ci ne parlera exclusivement que du passé de Kairi et attention aussi car, c'est assez... choquant à la fin donc, évitez de me faire un malaise en apprenant un des mystères de la fanfic quoi... merci d'avance ***rit jaune***

Sur ce, Comme à chaque fois, je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture en espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre qui m'a été facile d'écrire au final mais, qui n'était pas tellement passionnant de mon côté par contre, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira à vous d'autant que j'étais obligée de le faire pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire.

* * *

**Réponse à Agalex, mon seul revieweur**** (ça se dit ça?) ****pour mon dernier chapitre publié ****:**  
Contente que tu es aimé et pour le reste → Je t'emmer** ! x'D

* * *

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je me suis un peu servi de mes musiques pour m'inspirer et cette fois-ci, j'ai pensé à les noter donc, si vous voulez les mettre en même temps que de lire ce chapitre, voici la playlist que j'ai utilisé :

**Partie de Cache-cache** - Aoki Sayaka - Imouto Wasurecha Oshiokiyo

(The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi OST)

**2 premières parties avec la Grand-mère** – Kohaku no Yorikago

(Ending de ''Groove Adventure Rave'')

**Début 3ème Partie avec la Grand-mère** – Tohokami emi Tame

(Ost de ''GITS : Innocence)

**Quand l'angoisse monte – **The Doll House I

(Ost de ''GITS : Innocence)

**Quand ça tourne au drame **- Phantom of the Opera (Nightwish)

**Fuite, Peur et Désespoir –** Ω (Ost dans un album où j'ai trouvé les Ost de ''Guilty Crown'...

j'ai pas réussi à trouver le nom de l'album en ''lettres'')

* * *

XV – OMBRE D'UN PASSÉ MAUDIT

_C'était une magnifique journée d'été qui s'annonçait. Le ciel était immensément bleu. Aucun nuage en vue, même pas le plus petit et le soleil prenait peu à peu sa place dans l'immensité bleuté et trônerait bientôt très haut, pour partager sa chaleur avec les personnes qu'elle inonderait de sa lumière. Donc comme je le disais, c'était le début de l'été et de nombreux citadins étaient de sortie. Par un temps pareil, si radieux, cela aurait était un sacrilège que de rester chez soi !  
Tiens ! En parlant de ''radieux'', il se trouve que la cité où nous nous trouvons actuellement en porte le nom ou plus précisément, elle porte le nom de ''Le Jardin Radieux''. Joli nom, ne ?_

_Et oui, comme vous l'aurez aussi compris, il s'agit du passé ou plus précisément du passé de ce monde qui se nomme à présent ''La Forteresse Oubliée''._

_Il était encore assez tôt mais, ce n'était pas pour autant que seul des adultes étaient sortis faire des courses ou tout simplement prendre l'air. On put remarqué d'ici et là, quelques groupes d'enfants s'amusant à diverses jeux. Quelques uns composés de filles préférèrent s'adonner à la marelle ou encore des jeux de cordes, tandis qu'un peu plus loin, d'autres groupes composés de garçons se défièrent aux billes ou autres jeux beaucoup plus masculins. Cependant, il restait un autre groupe d'enfants, beaucoup plus denses et composés autant de filles que de garçons, un peu plus en retrait des autres et qui s'apprêtèrent, à jouer à un jeu pour tous une partie de cache-cache. C'était tout simple et tout bête mais, c'était amusant et ça permettait à tout le monde de jouer ensemble._

_L'enfant, devant décompté avant de chercher ses camarades, fût rapidement désigné et la partie put enfin débuté. Elle se retourna et commença le décompte tandis que ses amis partaient déjà à la recherche de la meilleure cachette possible._

? - 50, 49, 48, …

_Le petite fille avait les bras croisés contre le mur, tête appuyé dessus et yeux fermés. Elle continuait de décompter ni trop rapide ni trop lentement pour laisser aux autres enfants le temps de bien se cacher. Elle avait un petit sourire amusé sur ses lèvres et se languissait de finir de dire ces nombres qui lui paraissait tellement long à dire jusqu'à arriver au zéro._

? - 28, 27, 26, … 1, 0 ! J'arrive !

_La demoiselle venait de finir son décompte et toute joyeuse, elle s'était exclamé d'une voix très enfantine mais, aussi cristalline à en ravir les oreilles. ''Mélodieuse'' était un parfait qualificatif pour décrire sa voix. En se retournant, elle avait fait virevolter dans les airs sa magnifique chevelure rouge, qui retomba rapidement de sa courte longueur, juste au dessus de ses épaules. Elle ouvrit en grand ses incroyables pupilles aussi bleu que le ciel en ce jour puis, elle partit tout excité et bondissante, trouver ses compagnons dans les ruelles de la ville._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_C'était midi. Les enfants, fatigués par leur prouesse du matin, devaient rentrés chez eux pour manger mais, ils s'étaient tous promis de se retrouver de nouveau dans l'après-midi pour une nouvelle partie. Néanmoins, ce ne serait pas des parties de ''cache-cache'' mais, de ''trappe-trappe'' comme l'avait annoncé fièrement un petit garçon qui semblait être le chef de la troupe._

_C'est ainsi que la petite rousse rentra elle aussi chez elle et se jeta dans les bras de sa grand-mère une fois qu'elle fut arrivée à destination. Celle-ci, déjà d'un certain âge, n'eut pas le moindre à la rattraper pourtant. Sans doute était-elle habitué à l'énergie débordante de sa petite fille ? En tout cas, elle accueillit chaleureusement l'enfant et tandis que celle-ci la regardait avec un regard pétillant, semblant attendre une annonce de la part de sa ''mamie'', la femme âgé lui sourit tendrement et lui dit :_

GM **(1)**- Aujourd'hui, ce sera viande hachée et patates mon adorable Kairi.

_A l'entente de ces paroles, la dénommée Kairi s'en alla des bras de sa grand-mère et se mit à sauter comme une puce tout en s'exclamant, folle de joie :_

Kairi – Oui, Oui, Oui ! Des Patates, Des Patates ! Et de la Viande Hachée ! J'adore ça !

_Par la suite, elle revient très vite vers sa mamie et en lui faisant et un énorme câlin, elle lui lâcha :_

Kairi – Merci Mamie ! Tu es la plus gentille Mamie du monde ! Je t'aime fort... comme ça !

_Dit-elle en s'éloignant un peu de la vieille dame et faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras. Un petit rire amusé sortit de la bouche de la grand-mère, qui trouvait vraiment mignonne sa petite fille puis, elle se leva pour servir le repas tandis que la roussette partit s'assoir à la table déjà dressé. La petite fille basculait rapidement ses jambes d'avant en arrière sous la table, attendant le plat et sa grand-mère... une petite fille débordant encore d'énergie malgré sa matinée passée à jouer en ville._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis. A présent, on était le soir et dehors la pluie tombait paisiblement. Après avoir carrément dévoré le repas du soir en compagnie de sa grand-mère, Kairi se leva pour se s'assoir sur les genoux de celle-ci. En se lovant contre elle, elle finit alors par relever la tête vers elle et la regardait de façon appuyée. Interloqué, la vieille dame lui demanda avec un doux sourire :_

GM – Qu'as-tu ma Chérie ?

_Semblant contente qu'elle lui posa la question, la petite fille lui fit un grand sourire rayonnant avant de s'exclamer alors :_

Kairi – Mamie ! Raconte moi une histoire... tu sais celle qui parle de la légende des mondes ! Dis... tu veux bien ? Onegai **(2)**!

_La rousse se mit alors à la supplier des yeux de manière adorable, faisant rire légèrement sa tutrice. Elle se racla la gorge puis, elle lui répondit enfin sous un ton toujours aussi doux :_

GM – C'est d'accord. Mais il ne faudra pas m'interrompre et m'écoutait sagement, d'accord ?

_La réponse ne mit pas longtemps à venir car, encore tout sourire, la fillette hocha rapidement de plusieurs mouvements de tête très énergique pour lui montrer qu'elle avait bien compris et qu'elle écouterait l'histoire avec beaucoup d'attention. La grand-mère couvait d'un regard tendre sa petite fille... elle n'avait même pas encore commencer son récit qu'elle pouvait déjà voir ces petites étincelles uniques dans les yeux de la petite, assise sur ses genoux. La dite ''petite'' descendit d'ailleurs des jambes de la personne âgée pour prendre place juste en face d'elle, agenouillée sur la moquette qui tapissait le sol de la pièce. Voyant toute l'attention de la fillette braquait sur elle, elle se racla de nouveau la gorge puis, commença son récit, sous un fond apaisant, le bruit de la pluie qui tombait doucement à l'extérieur de la maisonnette... comme pour nettoyer avec toute sa gentillesse les blessures de ce monde et de ceux qui y vivaient._**(3)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

GM – Kairi ! Kairi ! Où es-tu ?

_Demanda-t-elle complètement affolée. Elle ne pouvait plus se mouvoir comme avant de part son âge avancé et haletait légèrement alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément sa petite fille dans les rues de la ville. Elle finit par la retrouver peu après et s'avança rapidement vers elle. La petite fille aperçut à son tour sa grand-mère et la voyant si agitée, elle délaissa ses amies et se mit à trottiner vers elle. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle avait fêté ses cinq ans et Kairi restait une enfant très énergique et joyeuse. Elle portait d'ailleurs la magnifique robe que lui avait offert pour l'occasion sa tendre mamie. Une robe des plus simple avec seulement quelques froufrous vers le bas et deux trois petites nœuds et rubans parsemés sur celle-ci et pour finir, des imprimés assez enfantin mais très mignon s'y trouvait sur la surface du bas comme pour faire un effet de banderole._

_La fille et la femme d'âge mûr se retrouvèrent bientôt face à face et tout en se baissant pour prendre sa petite fille dans ses bras, elle lui chuchota pour que seul elle ne put l'entendre :_

GM – Tu es la 7ème Princesse de Cœur. L'une des Clefs des Mondes. On te cherche... je me dois de te protéger. Pardonne moi pour ce que je vais devoir faire Ma Chérie mais, c'est pour ton bien.

_Kairi ne sembla pas comprendre les paroles de sa grand-mère mais, ressentit tout son désarroi... ça lui faisait peur. La femme s'en alla par la suite pour rentrer chez elles et ne dit plus un mot malgré qu'une larme perla au coin de sa paupière._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

_Ces derniers jours, le temps et l'ambiance aussi était devenue oppressante. Dehors, la pluie battait à torrent mais pas que, dehors l'orage grondait, la tempête se déchainait...ce n'était pas un temps habituel. Le temps semblait détraqué. Kairi, qui ne pouvait pas sortir par ce temps, remarqua d'ailleurs que cela ne faisait que rendre sa grand-mère plus nerveuse encore. Depuis le jour où elle était venue la chercher avec un air paniquée, la petite fille n'était plus sorti et la femme était occupée à préparer quelque chose... mais, la demoiselle aux cheveux rouges n'avait jamais réussi à trouver de quoi il s'agissait malgré sa curiosité. D'ailleurs, elle avait remarqué récemment que c'était aussi ce même jour... ou plutôt le lendemain que le temps avait commencé à devenir pour le moins étrange. Allongée sur le lit dans sa chambre, l'enfant s'ennuyait. Alors qu'elle poussa un soupir de frustration face à l'ennui, sa grand-mère pénétra dans sa chambre à ce moment-là.  
Elle avait porté des objets avec elle et cela intrigua fortement la petite Kairi qui suivit les faits et gestes de sa seule parente. La vieille dame sembla posé les objets qu'elle portait à certains endroits bien précis puis, elle sortit une sorte de parchemin... comme si elle s'apprêtait à faire un rituel. Elle prit le dernier objet qu'elle avait en main et mit précieusement dans les mains de sa petite fille. Il s'agissait d'un objet en forme d'étoile avec une feuille reliée à celui-ci qu'elle semblait connaître car, la roussette écarquilla les yeux quand elle l'identifia. La grand-mère se mit à lui sourire chaleureusement pour la rassurer puis, elle lui dit :_

GM – Je vois que tu reconnais cette objet. Il s'agit d'un ''fruit paopu''. Bien sûr, il n'en pousse pas ici et c'est pourquoi je ne te donne qu'une réplique. Il me semble que tu fais un rêve depuis quelques temps où tu vois un garçon qui possède une puissante lumière et vivant sur l'Île où poussent ce genre de fruit, n'est-ce pas ?

_Étonnée par le fait que sa mamie en sache autant sur ses fameux rêves, elle se mit à rougir légèrement avec d'acquiescer timidement. La vieille dame continua alors en lui disant :_

GM – Garde précieusement cet objet. Je vais t'envoyer quelques temps auprès de ce garçon. Il est encore jeune mais sa lumière te protè - Mais je.. mamie, tu viens au...

_Cependant, elle fût rapidement coupé par celle-ci qui s'empressa de lui répondre :_

GM – Je ne peux pas. Mais je te promets que je viendrais te rejoindre bientôt.

_Bien sûr, elle mentait. Elle savait que ce n'était pas si aisé de voyager à travers les mondes. C'est pourquoi, elle voulait absolument l'envoyer là-bas... elle savait que là-bas au moins elle serait en sureté et que quelqu'un l'attendait... elle ne serait pas seule. Elle déposa un baiser d'adieu sur le front de la petite avant de lui demander de se placer au centre du cercle qu'elle avait fait avec les nombreux objets. L'enfant s'exécuta rapidement avec un air triste. Elle savait, non elle sentait plutôt elle aussi qu'elle devait partir... que c'était pour son bien mais, elle ne voulait pas quitter sa seule famille. Elle l'aimait tellement sa ''Obaa-chan''_**(4)**_!_

_Enfin en position, la vieille dame s'apprêtait à lire le contenu du parchemin quand le toit de la maison s'arracha violemment sous les yeux ahuris de la petite fille et terrorisée de l'autre personne. On aurait pu croire que c'était l'œuvre de la tempête rugissante au dehors mais, la raison de cette événement était tout autre... une autre raison bien plus menaçante qu'une simple tempête. Une ombre fût visible quand un éclair scinda le ciel. A cet instant, la grand-mère se tourna vers Kairi et lui cria désespérément :_

GM – COURS ! ET NE TE RETOURNE PAS ! COURS LE PLUS LOIN POSSIBLE KAIRII!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

_Elle courait. Elle courait comme jamais. Elle courait à en perdre le souffle. Elle courait car, sa vie en dépendait. Elle avait le visage ravagé par les larmes. Elle était pied nus dans les ruelles de la ville vide. La tempête ne perdait pas de son ampleur. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os, ne savait pas où elle allait et les rafales de vent manquaient à chaque fois de l'envoyer contre un mur. Son cœur battait à en sortir de sa poitrine. Elle avait les pieds écorchés par le sol de pierre mais, elle continuait de courir. Les yeux révulsés, elle voyait encore nettement l'ombre sautait à l'intérieur de sa chambre et prendre devant ses yeux la vue de sa grand-mère d'un simple coup de lame dans la carotide. C'est ainsi que recouvert du sang de sa seule parente, elle s'enfuit comme la défunte lui avait dit de le faire juste avant._

_Elle avait couru. Oh oui qu'elle avait couru ! Mais pour aller où ? Elle ne le savait même pas elle même ! Elle était perdue._

Kairi - Mamie... ma... mie... Mamie !

_S'époumonait-elle à répéter dans sa léthargie tout en continuant de courir, toujours sous le choc. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant sous un abri qu'elle remarqua qu'elle tenait toujours un certain objet... le faux ''fruit Paopu''. Elle sembla avoir un déclic alors qu'elle crut apercevoir la silhouette du meurtrier de sa grand-mère arrivait au loin. Elle se remit à courir de toutes ses formes tout en serrant fort l'objet entre ses mains puis, elle se mit à crier, crier à s'en briser la voix, crier pour l'aide, crier son désespoir, sa peur, crier en espérant qu'il l'entendrait et viendrait la sauver :_

Kairi – Sora ! Sora ! SORA ! SORAAAAA !

_A cet instant, une forte pression se fit dans son dos et elle se fit plaquer contre le mur le plus proche avec violence. L'impact avait tellement été fort qu'il l'avait légèrement étourdi et sa lèvre inférieur s'était ouverte. Un fin filet de sang se mit à couler de la plaie tandis que l'enfant tentait de se débattre en pleurant sous la pluie battante._

? - Ola Ola ! On se calme gamine ! Tu vas mourir bien gentiment et me donner ton cœur puis...

_L'individu allait continuer quand il sembla remarquer une chose. Un sourire des plus sadiques fendit son visage, le rendant encore plus effrayant qu'il ne l'était déjà aux yeux de la rousse. Prenant un ton amusé et aussi très intéressé, il s'exclama alors tout en maintenant bien la fillette pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper de son emprise :_

? - Mais c'est que tu es pas si mal pour une gamine ! Tu as des formes... intéressantes.

_Lâcha-t-il tout en commençant à lui caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse puis, remontait vers ses fesses. Elle frissonna... à la fois d'horreur, de peur... de dégoût. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait, ce qu'il lui faisait mais, elle savait pas contre qu'elle ne voulait pas ça... qu'elle n'aimerait pas ce qu'il allait lui faire ! C'est pourquoi elle se débattit de nouveau. Avec plus de force, de sauvagerie, de toute la détresse qu'elle ressentait à cette instant... elle cria de nouveau à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Cependant, personne ne l'entendit. Elle pria Sora de venir la sauver ou même une autre personne, elle implora son ravisseur de la laisser... mais loin de la délaisser, tout ça semblait davantage l'amuser encore._

_Les choses s'accélérèrent d'un coup alors que le désespoir grandissait et la peur s'emparait entièrement d'elle, la rendant cette fois-ci muette. Ses vêtements furent arrachés sans la moindre délicatesse, la mettant à nu dans cette ruelle abandonnée. Il l'embrassa de force, la toucha dans les moindre partie de son corps, passa sa répugnante langue où il put la passer et finalement après de nombreuses tortures physiques, il la pénétra sauvagement. Il la posséda, la faisant crier de douleur, la faisant saigner... ce soir là, elle perdit sa virginité à peine à ses cinq ans. Elle venait d'être violé par cet être atroce qui se fichait bien de ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir._

_Néanmoins, ce n'était pas fini. Il prit un plaisir fou à lui arracher son cœur de sa poitrine juste après. Lentement, doucement, avec lenteur... s'en délectant... oui, se délectant de son visage ravagée par les larmes et crispé par la douleur. Elle s'écroula au sol sans vie._

_L'assassin regarda son butin d'un air satisfait et s'apprêtait à s'en aller, laissant le corps inerte de Kairi au sol, ensanglanté... quand tout à coup, une forte lumière s'échappa à la fois du cœur et du corps de la rousse. Cette lumière sembla affecté grandement l'être des ténèbres aux cheveux argentés, qui lâcha sur le champ le cœur encore battant qu'il tenait avant de pester contre cet événement imprévue. Plus la lumière prenait de l'ampleur et plus elle lui était insupportable. C'est pourquoi, malgré qu'il détestait l'idée de partir sans ce qu'il était venu chercher, il dit s'en aller par un portail des ténèbres pour éviter de mourir aussi bêtement._

_Une fois, l'homme partit, le fameux cœur retourna se loger dans le corps de Kairi puis, la lumière commença à peu à peu revenir à l'intérieur de la jeune fille. Le rousse ouvrit peu de temps après les yeux... où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Et que... Mais, ses réflexions prirent fin dès qu'elle vit ses vêtements déchirés au sol et du sang. Non... non... non... Les yeux révulsés par l'horreur, elle se rappelait de tout maintenant. La mort de sa grand-mère, cet homme, ce qu'il lui avait fait... sa mort... elle semblait traumatisé... figée dans le temps... ne voulant pas réalisé ce qui lui était arrivé, même si elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, un cri perçant et fendant l'âme s'échappa de cette ruelle tandis qu'une forte lumière émana de celle-ci en même temps que faire trembler les murs des alentours. La tempête s'était calmé et contrairement aux précédents évènements, ceci ne passa pas inaperçu. Une voisine sortit la première et se précipita vers la dite ruelle._

_Le soleil commençait à immerger de derrière la voûte de nuages. La femme trouva alors une enfant brune nu dans la ruelle, endormie, ses vêtements en lambeaux plus loin et couverte de sang... son visage exténué, éclairer par un fin rayon de lumière naissant._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**(1) Grand-Mère  
(2) Ça signifie ''S'il te plait''  
(3) Pour ceux qui ont joué à KHI, l'histoire que lui raconte sa grand-mère, je pense que vous voyez tout à faire de quoi, il s'agit puisque la cinématique se trouve dans ce jeu. Si vous ne la connaissait pas ou ne vous en rappelez pas, vous pourrez la trouver sur le net, je pense. En gros, elle lui raconte qu'avant les mondes, il n'y avait qu'un monde. Puis, le pourquoi le monde s'est en quelque sorte divisés en plusieurs. Voilà -^^-  
(4) Ça veut dire ''Grand-mère''**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

Je précise tout d'abord que je n'ai pas pris en compte le jeu de ''Birth By Sleep'' pour ma fanfiction ou tout du moins pas pour ce passage. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement que quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, ce jeu n'était pas sorti et que j'avais déjà imaginé ce passage de l'histoire ainsi.

Ensuite, dans le prochain chapitre, comme vous l'aurez probablement compris (ou pas),

il s'agira du ''sauvetage'' de Kairi en quelque sorte pis, il y aura peut-être un chapitre bonus

par la suite aussi car, j'y pense depuis un moment et je trouve qu'il serait bien placé juste

après le prochain chapitre justement... je ne vous confirme rien donc mais, j'y réfléchis.

Je pense pas que j'ai besoin de préciser non plus ce qui s'est passé à la fin de ce chapitre pour

qu'elle devienne ''Kanashi''. Cependant, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les

poser et j'y répondrais dans mon prochain chapitre ou même par Mp si c'est possible !

Sinon, je me dis que je pourrais vous faire part de quelques unes de mes anecdotes mais

bon... d'un je m'en rappelle pas forcément d'une en particulier quand j'écris mes chapitres

puis, je sais pas si ça vous casserez pas les pieds de vous racontez ma vie quoi...

Ah ! Par contre, est-ce quelques uns d'entre vous êtes allés à la JE Sud par hasard ?  
En tout cas, moi, j'y étais ! Et en ''Sora'' le vendredi de surplus ! (les deux autres jours,

je faisais deux autres cosplays par contre) J'ai bien aimé les goodies, les cosplays et

les délires avec mes amis mais pour le reste... je trouvais l'ambiance minable cette

année... je suis profondément déçue surtout qu'ils ont enlevé pleins de choses !

Buu, buuu... bon au pire, il reste la mang'azur et la JE de Paris ! Gambatte x3

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre Mes Adorables Lecteurs!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

_(Et je vous le redis encore une fois mais ''j'aime les reviews!'' Alors mettez en, Onegai !... Et si vous menacez avec Vexen suffit pas, il faut que je vous menace en vous envoyant qui ? Pluto peut-être ? Y-Y)_


	21. XVI Engrenages Tortueux Partie 1

Yaho Mina san ! Oh Yeahhhh ! Pour une fois, j'ai pas mis tant de temps que ça à faire la suite... Yatttaaaa ! I'm Nyappy -*V*-

Dites, dites ! Y a qui sont allés à la JE ?... Quoi ? Que je me taises ? Vous voulez lire le chapitre ?... Vous vous en fichez de ma vie ?... Ok... je me tais... sniff...

***dessine des petits ronds sur le sol***

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture ! =D

***part écrire le prochain chapitre***  
***motivation ON***

Pour ce chapitre euh... franchement, je crois que vous pouvez laaaargement écouté du « Guilty Crown » dessus, ça y correspond tout à fait pour la plupart des ziks ou plus particulièrement les osts je dirais x'3

(La fille qui s'est pas foulé pour le coup oui... je sais, je sais... pas de lancé de tomates onegai, j'y suis allergique. ***tire la langue l'air de dire : ''J'ai menti''***)

XVI – Engrenages TORTUEUX 1/2

_À la fin de ce récit relatant le passé de la jeune Kairi, la majeure partie des locuteurs furent choqués. À vrai dire, seul ceux étant déjà au courant restèrent neutre, ne laissant apparaître que brièvement une mine attristée. Le silence régnait à présent dans la pièce, tellement l'humeur de tous avait altéré par une telle découverte. Une découverte atroce, abominable et totalement injuste. On avait volé l'enfance de Kairi mais aussi, son innocence et comme si cela n'avait pas suffit, elle aussi était souillée... d'âme et de corps par un être abjecte. Cet homme... Il paierait... très cher... foi de Maître de la Keyblade! Exactement. En y regardant de plus près, l'on pouvait largement remarqué le visage de Sora se crispait de rage et de tristesse. Cependant, une autre émotion beaucoup plus surprenante transparaissait sur celui-ci... un sentiment de culpabilité._

_Voyant que l'ambiance allait de mal en pire et que le malaise s'intensifiait de minutes en minutes, Tanusi se racla fortement la gorge, sortant sur le coup les personnes autour d'elle de leur demi-léthargie ainsi que de leur mutisme. Elle attendit que tout les regards soit braqué sur sa personne avant de reprendre la parole sur un ton des plus sérieux:_

T - Je sais que tout ça est assez dur à digérer mais, nous manquons de temps. Je vous ai raconté son passé car, c'était primordial pour la suite... maintenant, il faut se hâter. Elle se trouve actuellement sur un fil fragile entre la vie et la mort. Chaque seconde est importante.

_Elle marqua une courte pose. Anxieuse, elle voulut continuer mais, son amie l'arrêta et lui fit comprendre qu'elle prenait le relais. Tanusi la remercia d'un mouvement de tête, tout en remarquant qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Par la suite, elle observa silencieusement Hitomi, tout en tentant de se concentrer pour le bon déroulement du plan à venir, en vue de sauver la 7ème princesse de Cœur._

_La jeune fille prit donc la parole à la place de son acolyte et décida d'expliquer à tous et principalement aux principaux concernés le plan qui avait été mis au point -depuis déjà longtemps, depuis qu'elles connaissaient Kairi à vrai dire- pour sauver la rousse._

H - Comme elle vient de le préciser, la vie de Kairi est dans un équilibre plus qu'instable. C'est pourquoi il ne faut pas perdre de temps. Je vais donc aller droit au but quant à ce qu'il convient de faire pour sa survie. Je ne le répéterais pas une seconde fois alors, soyez très attentifs.

_Sur ces paroles, elle leur dévoila ensuite le plan dans tout ses moindres détails, même les plus minimes._

H - On a pensé à ce plan depuis un moment et on est presque sûre à 100% qu'il marchera et que l'on ne risque rien... ou presque.

_Plusieurs regards sceptiques la regardèrent elle puis, son amie à côté tandis qu'Axel un peu en retrait, était parti dans un fou rire en voyant les têtes que tiraient les autres et qu'un certain blond se hâta d'y mettre fin avec un coup de poing bien placé. Namine, à côté d'eux, resta fidèle à elle même et tenta de calmer son compagnon pour éviter le meurtre du rouquin en direct à venir. Tanusi la regarda intensément... et dire qu'elle était directement concernée par cette affaire et que personne n'en savait rien, hormis leur petit groupe à eux. Elle soupira avant de se relever et décida de reprendre les choses en main, puisque son rôle était indispensable dans "leur" plan après tout. Elle s'exclama alors d'un air enjoué, comme pour remotiver les troupes:_

T - Bien! Si tout le monde est prêt, l'opération pour sauver notre rouquine adorée peut commencer!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Dans un autre lieu, en parti prit dans une profonde pénombre, une scène tout autre s'y déroulait actuellement. Zero riait aux éclats tandis que le reste de ses subordonnées l'observaient en silence, légèrement tendus._

_Elle avait tué Llodz... ce n'était pas bien grave. Elle s'était senti mal... Lizra l'avait fait souffrir... avait failli la tuer et en prime?... la princesse avait brisé son propre sortilège ce qui l'arrangeait bien à lui en fin de compte! Au fur et à mesure que ses pensées détaillaient les derniers événements en se référant surtout à ce "elle" en particulier, l'on pouvait sentir sa colère et une aura oppressante grandir de secondes en secondes à en devenir pratiquement étouffante._

_Les spectateurs muets de cette scène sentaient qu'ils allaient passés un mauvais quart d'heure et commençaient à appréhender la suite... quand tout à coup, l'atmosphère s'apaisa soudainement par la dernière pensée qu'avait eu leur chef._

_À présent, la jeune fille se souvenait de tout maintenant. Kairi se souvenait de qui elle l'était, de la mort de sa grand mère par sa main, d'avoir été violé puis tué aussi par lui même... Ahhh quel magnifique extase que de revoir son visage tordu par la tristesse, la colère et la douleur. Ahhh qu'il était impatient de le revoir... ce très cher visage._

_À cet instant même, un sourire des plus effrayant apparut sur ses lèvres, faisant frissonner ses subordonnées tandis qu'il repartit dans un fou rire de totale démence. Il s'arrêta finalement de rire après plusieurs minutes, semblant enfin revenir sur Terre, puis se tourna vers ses pions... oui des pions, c'est tout ce qu'il était à ses yeux en tout cas. Tout en gardant un fin sourire sur ses lèvres, il interpella l'un d'entre eux:_

Zero - Zélos!

_La personne en question s'approcha et sortit à peine de l'obscurité environnante, dévoilant qu'une simple silhouette. De part celle ci, on pouvait en déduire qu'il s'agissait d'un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années environ... le reste restait encore indistinct au vu de la noirceur des lieux._

Zélos - Hai **(1)** Zero-sama!

Zero - Je te laisse t'occuper de notre jeune princesse de cœur. Elle ne doit pas se réveiller... J'aurais bien aimer la torturer encore un peu mais, ça sera dangereux si elle revient avec le plein contrôle sur ses pouvoirs... ce serait trop risqué. Fais attention à ne pas faire trop de mal à "tu sais qui", les autres m'importe peu... tu peux les tuer, on doit s'en débarrasser aussi de toute manière. Mais avant tout, occupe toi de Kairi... d'accord?

_Son sourire sadique se mua pendant une seconde en un rictus assez terrifiant, démontrant ainsi clairement ce qui arriverait au garçon dans le cas contraire à ses directives. Zélos fut parcouru d'un léger frisson avant de déglutir puis, de s'exclamer toujours respectueusement:_

Zélos - C'est bien clair Zero-sama. Je m'en occupe de suite!

_Lâcha-t-il à la fin d'un air plus enthousiaste et avec un sourire malicieux avant de s'éclipser sous les yeux des autres personnes présentes._

Zero - Bien. Maintenant...

_Sur ce, il se tourna vers le reste du groupe et termina alors en disant sur un ton détaché:_

Zero - Vous pouvez disposer. Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire pour aujourd'hui.

_Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et s'en allèrent hormis une jeune femme que Zero interpella:_

Zero - Lizra. Toi tu restes, j'ai à te parler... en privé.

_Précisa-t-il sur un ton tranchant. L'aura émanant de lui à l'heure actuelle ne présageait rien de bon pour elle... même si elle semblait ravie d'être interpellé ainsi pour le jeune homme. "Ravie" mais néanmoins, anxieuse.  
_  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
_**

_Ils se trouvaient tous devant la chambre de la princesse de cœur. Tanusi se positionna devant celle-ci et nomma le nom des personnes qui viendraient avec elles lors de cette mission de sauvetage un peu spéciale :_

T – Sora, Riku, Namine. Les autres, vous resterez en stand-by au cas où, il y aurait un soucis. Hitomi !

_Elle se tourna cette fois d'un mouvement vif vers sa collègue et rajouta alors :_

T – Je compte sur toi pour m'aider à stabiliser notre ''petit'' voyage.

_De part sa voix, on pouvait presque deviné qu'un sourire orné ses lèvres à cet instant précis. A ces mots, son amie en noir acquiesça en lui disant alors :_

H – Tu peux compter sur moi. Puis, tu auras le plus gros du boulot, je te signale, alors t'as intérêt à assurer... surtout que j'en ai marre de rattraper tes bêtises moi à chaque fois !

_Dit-elle sur un ton faussement rancunier qui, pour le coup, allégea l'atmosphère alors que Tanusi amorça une moue boudeuse avant de se reprendre, preuve qu'elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de taquinerie. La demoiselle vint se placer à côté du groupe déjà formé auprès de la meneuse attitré des opérations puis, quand tout le monde fût rassemblé, la plus grande des personnes encapuchonnés fit volte face et en ouvrant d'un coup sec la porte, elle s'exclama :_

T – L'opération peut dès à présent commencée !_  
_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(1) Hai : ''Oui'' en Japonais**

Et voilà !  
Ça vous a plu ? Bon le chapitre est un peu plus courts que les autres mais, c'est fait pour .  
Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, le chapitre est coupé en deux parties. Parties qui seront sur

le sauvetage de notre cher rouquine princesse de cœur... d'ailleurs, ça correspond bien à

« la demoiselle en détresse » sa situation actuelle hum... bref ! On arrive pratiquement  
au moment où la plupart des mystères sont éclaircis... mouhahaha... bientôt les derniers  
tomberont et je suis sûre que vous serez bien surpris pour la plupart même si j'ai bien

dissimulé quelques indices dans les chapitres en petite dose... hu hu... je suis machiavélique.

Bon... je crois pas avoir grand chose à dire de plus... oui bon à part que j'essayerais de

trainer encore moins pour le prochain chapitre mais, ça je vous garantis rien comme

je bosse actuellement et j'ai le cerveau en compote le soir bon euh... voilà quoi.

Pis en plus, y a un nouveau perso qui rentre en liste... et que vous allez adorer, j'en suis sûre !

Sinon, y a qui sont allés à la JE de Paris alors ?

***regard en étoiles***  
***se prend une brique***

HEY ! Mais ça va pas nan ?!  
Bon en tout cas, moi j'y étais du Vendredi au Dimanche cosplayé et ça m'a bien plu !  
Seul bémol : Les dédicaces étaient trop mal fichues... je les maudis ~

Pour ceux qui souhaiteraient le savoir, voici les cosplays que j'ai fait et quel jour :  
**Vendredi :** Naruto Uzumaki – Version Shippuden  
**Samedi :** Judai/Jaden Yuki – Yugioh Gx  
**Dimanche : **Sora – Kingdom Hearts II – Version de base

Voilà ! Si vous m'avez croisé tant mieux sinon tant pis, hé hé hé ^^

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre Mes Adorables Lecteurs!

_(Ok ! Vous l'aurez voulu ! Pluto, à l'attaque ! Attaque ''Léchouille'' ! /SBAFF/ ***a trop joué à Pokemon***)_


End file.
